Lex and the Thief
by Ornamental Nonsense
Summary: Mandila was a thief that found herself drawn toward Lex, and he was the captain that threatened to destroy her world. She shouldn't have found him interesting, but she wasn't known for caution, and the two were bound to clash at some point.
1. Chapter 1

So I know that I'm still working on another story, but this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist writing it. I do plan on making it several chapters, and I'll update between working on my other story. I won't abandon either, but for those of you who know me, don't be expecting any crazy, once-a-day updates. I will, however, try to keep it timely.

Anyway, enjoy and please review. This a story about our favorite captain and the thief who unintentionally falls for him. I figured that someone needs to write something for Lex. He needs some love.

_______________________

Chapter 1: She Doesn't Like Him

The thief watched the captain of the guard with interest. It wasn't that she liked him. No, that would be a slight against everything that she stood for. Members of the Thieves' Guild did not fall for guards, especially one that harassed the guild at every turn. Still, she _was_ watching him, and maybe it _was_ a bit of a fascination. The man looked capable and handsome in his armor, roaming the docks with a single-minded purpose as he did. His eyes were hard steel. They always were, like he never thought of anything besides work and his hunt for the Grey Fox. Little wonder that his own comrades sometimes mocked him, but Mandila found his determination curious. Most guards could be bought or avoided, but neither seemed likely with this man. She wasn't used to that.

"Hello, sir," she greeted as he neared her. She was perched on the harbor wall, feet swinging out over the water, head half-turned to look at the captain. His Imperial features settled on her, and she inwardly cursed herself for drawing his attention. Then again, she liked playing with fire, and Hieronymus Lex was definitely fire. Just having him this close made her jittery—like the feeling that she got right before stealing something. He was legal danger personified, and even though she shouldn't, she couldn't help herself. She had to speak with him.

"I'm busy, Bosmer," he stated, and she smiled at his clipped tone. The captain was far too easy to irritate. _Don't do it, Mandila_. Oh hell, when had she ever listened to reason?

"A little touchy today, Captain," she told him, brown eyes brimming with hidden pleasure as his narrowed. "Aren't soldiers suppose to be friendly to us good citizens." She caught a glimpse of someone standing to the side, observing the exchange, and she immediately recognized Methredhel, her sister Bosmer in crime. The woman was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am on duty, ma'am," Lex said, the words polite but not his tone. "Idle chatter when there is work to be done is disgraceful." Gosh, someone needed to take himself less seriously. He didn't even bid her goodbye as he walked away, the sunlight shining off of his armor. _He's always so impeccable_, Mandila noted. She wished that he would talk a little longer, but he never did; although she swore that she'd get a conversation out of him one day. Why she found him so fascinating, she couldn't say, but she followed her inclinations without much hesitancy. She knew that her thieving friend was watching her, but her eyes were only on the captain as he disappeared around a corner.

"Did you fall from a tree when you were younger?" Methredhel asked.

"Stop being a mother," Mandila jokingly replied. "A little conversation never hurt anyone."

"That _is_ Lex that you're trying to talk to," the other elf reminded. "He's our sworn enemy."

"And if I get him to lighten up, maybe he'll stop chasing us so much." Methredhel burst into laughter at the suggestion, and Mandila giggled along with her. The idea was rather ludicrous.

"I tell you what, sister," the older elf whispered, stepping closer. "I'll make you an offer since you want to 'lighten up' the captain. If you can get a kiss from our dear nemesis, I'll give you twenty lockpicks for free." Mandila's eyebrows shot upward. Twenty lockpicks? That was a good deal, but then again...

"He'd arrest me for assault," she huffed with a pout, and Methredhel's eyes went wide.

"You...you really do like him, don't you?" she asked, amazed. "Bosmer, you listen to me: this is a bad idea." And Mandila shook her head in instant denial. She did _not_ like Lex. She couldn't like Lex. Hell, there was nothing to like about the man, except maybe how he looked in uniform, and that wasn't enough for a picky elf.

"I don't like him," she protested. "He's just...oh..." She fought for the right words, and the longer she took, the more Methredhel's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and delight. "He's interesting!" Mandila finally spat. "And they say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?" She had never tried to put her fixation into words before, and now that she was, it sounded ridiculous. Great, now Methredhel would be taunting her for eternity. "Besides," Mandila pointedly said, "It's not like I spend _that_ much time on him."

"Really?" Oh that smile meant trouble. Methredhel knew something that she shouldn't. Mandila just knew it. "I've seen the way that you watch him, and I daresay that other guards have noticed too." Mandila frowned and hoped that Armand hadn't heard any of the rumors that were circulating around the waterfront. There might be one or two about her mooning over the captain, but it wasn't mooning. They just couldn't understand that she found him curious.

"It's only talk," Mandila claimed. "No meat to it at all."

"But you don't deny that you watch him. You're lucky that he doesn't notice. He's too thickheaded to realize when a woman's interested. Poor man will be single for life." Methredhel laughed, finding her own words hilarious, but she stopped herself when she noticed Mandila's contemplative face.

"You don't believe me at all," she said.

"Not a bit, sister. Oh, I know it's harmless enough, and you really don't mean anything by it. Perhaps you really don't like him, but at this rate, you might find yourself liking what you don't want to. That's why we never watch a target for an extended period of time. It sometimes makes things complicated. Remember: the guild comes first."

"Yes, sister. You haven't spoke to Armand, have you?"

"No, because I know how you are. You'll get over this fixation soon enough. I remember when that pirate was here. You spent hours secretly watching him, even looking for excuses to eat lunch near his ship. Thank goodness that's over." Yes, it was. The man had been found dead in his cabin one day, and it was rumored that the Dark Brotherhood was responsible. Well, Mandila wasn't sad. Like she'd already said, it wasn't that she fell for these men. They just occupied her attention. Lex was like the others, or so she told herself. Besides, the man would never give her a second look. He was too...Lex.

"Still thinking about him," Methredhel stated, jerking Mandila from her thoughts. "Ah honey, he's too old for anyway."

"How old is he?"

"Stop, just stop," Methredhel said, face twisted into exaggerated disgust. "Lex is a pest. It doesn't matter how old he is." Then she suddenly smiled and rolled her eyes. "I can't wait until you get over this one. See you later, sister. Don't waste too much time staring into space, and my offer still stands."

"I would never wound my dignity by taking you seriously!" Mandila called after her. _As if I would ever kiss Lex_. She winced but then giggled. The man probably _would_ arrest her, or else eye her warily for the rest of forever. There he was again, all justice and order, and speaking with another guard. Perhaps she could get closer and eavesdrop. That would be harmless enough, and she wanted to know if the man ever talked about anything other than business. She had yet to catch him in the act, but she was determined. Of course, she never made herself obvious. Besides staring and the occasional brush by, she didn't interact with or follow the man. In fact, she rarely saw him, and never outside of the harbor, for she refused let her interest interfere with her normal routine.

_This is unhealthy, girl_, she told herself as she felt the familiar draw toward the man. As Lex glanced at her, her eyes moved to his lips, and she noticed how perfectly shaped they were. They looked soft and appealing, even if she'd never noticed that before. It was Methredhel's comment making her think these things, she decided. She smiled but turned to go home, knowing that she had a job to do that night.

****************

"There goes your elf, sir," the guard commented, and Lex frowned. What on earth was this man jabbering about? He turned to see that Bosmer girl walking by them. She frequented the harbor, for he saw her almost every single day, but he never paid attention to her. She seemed harmless enough, and therefore he had more important tasks to focus on.

"_My_ elf?" he questioned, finally registering the guard's word choice.

"She has a habit of showing up when you're around," the guard explained, trusting commonsense to elaborate the unspoken remainder of his thoughts to the captain, but he would be wrong on that account. Unlike a normal man who might recognize his appeal to a young woman, Lex was instead wondering if Mandila might be keeping an eye on him for the Grey Fox. All of these poorer folk were likely to have connections to their hidden 'hero', and suddenly Lex was paying closer attention to the woman strolling away from him. Of course, he understood what the guard was trying to imply, but this was a world where even the innocent might be dirty criminals beneath their smiles.

"Do you know anything about her?" Lex seriously asked.

"No, sir. She comes and goes—lives somewhere near Armand actually. She's pretty for a Bosmer." Lex grunted in indifference. He would keep a closer eye on that girl for a few days. There was no telling where his next lead might come from.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I don't always respond to each one, but I do appreciate your comments, and I take them into consideration.

Yeah, next chapter! Enjoy.

_______________________________

Chapter 2:

"Afternoon," Mandila greeted Lex. She was perched on a barrel with a mug of ale in hand, and although she was extremely tired after last night's work, she managed to sound chipper. The fatigue was well worth what she'd accomplished, for she'd gotten her hands on a rare necklace that had absolutely delighted Armand. She'd even been promoted for it, and now she got to see her favorite captain, which made the day that much better. Actually, she'd seen Lex twice today, for she'd left her target's home in the early morning hours, and he'd already been out and about. Of course, he hadn't seen her, and for that she was grateful. The man might be fun to play with, but raising his suspicions would make her life hell.

"Afternoon," Lex replied, and his feet stopped moving. Mandila stared, mug frozen half-way to her lips. Why was he stopping? He _never_ stopped to say more than a greeting, and sometimes not even that if he was busy. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Can I do something for you?" she asked, and found herself looking at his mouth. His lips really did look soft. Oh hell, she shouldn't be thinking about that. Then again, if she stole that kiss, Methredhel would have the shock of her lifetime. The look on the woman's face might be worth risking jail time, but even so, Mandila knew when her impulses were best left alone. Sometimes the entertainment value simply wasn't worth the cost, but only rarely.

"I have a few questions," Lex stated. _Me too_, she thought.

"I don't know how helpful someone like me can be," she smiled, "But ask away." His somber face didn't falter once as he talked, and rather than focus his words, Mandila found herself wondering if he ever laughed—not a weak, humoring laugh, but a full-blown one. She watched the way that his jaw moved when he talked, and how his blue eyes silently demanded answers. The intensity—that was it. That had to be what interested her so much, for it was a rare sight, especially when in pursuit of justice. Perhaps, if a man like him had been around when she'd been younger, her elder brother would never have been murdered.

"Do you know anything about the Grey Fox?" Lex asked. So that was what he wanted.

"Perhaps," Mandila mischievously replied, but baiting Lex might not have been the wisest idea. Oh, how her mouth sometimes ran away from her. She momentarily wanted to slap herself, but she still smiled in amusement. There was no choice but to roll with her predicament now. "I'll answer your question, but it will cost you," she said, and Lex looked downright disgusted. Only he could look that revolted over such a simple comment.

"Leave it to your kind to ask for money," he nearly spat.

"I don't want money," she told him, and the man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He definitely wasn't one to easily trust others.

"And what, _good citizen_, do you want?" he demanded. "Be careful what you suggest. I could have you slapped in chains and forced to answer my questions if you won't cooperate."

"I'm flattered that you think me worth the time," she simply replied, and loved how his face tensed. Gods, the man would be put in an early grave by his stern disposition. It couldn't be healthy to be serious all of the time. "I want to ask you a question," she continued. "You answer my question, and I'll answer yours." With a long-suffering sigh, Lex slowly nodded.

"What is your question?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty," came the sharp response. "Now answer the question of importance."

"I know nothing besides the rumors," Mandila told him with an exaggerated shrug, and Lex scowled, realizing that she had only been playing with him. She wore a mirthful and sneaky grin that was better than the open rebukes that his superiors gave him, but no less frustrating. No one took his hunt for the Grey Fox seriously, not even this slip of a woman.

"Good day, citizen," he roughly told her. "If you learn anything a bit more detailed, you know where to find me." She surely did, and the man had no idea how predictable his location always was. He rose early, came to the harbor, worked, patrolled, stopped for lunch in the market district, worked some more, and then went back to his rooms for the night. It was clockwork, and anyone else would have found watching him boring, but not Mandila. There was an exactness to his every movement that somehow captivated her attention. Like now, he was diverting his gaze to a group standing some yards away from them, and he managed to make even that slight shift look regal.

"If I have to tell those sailors one more time..." Lex lowly commented, and Mandila turned to see what was happening to draw his eye.

_"_Not again," she muttered, her face adopting an exasperated expression not unlike the captain's. The pirates that periodically docked here were harassing Puny Ancus again, surrounding the poor, Imperial beggar so that he could not walk away from their taunts. The man's scruffy face was downturned, staring at the stones beneath him as his arms protectively encircled the small sack that he carried, and Mandila's spirit flared at the sight. She knew Ancus since he slept near her house, and he was one of the kindest listeners that she'd ever met. He was also weak and indecisive, which made him an easy a target for the harbor's brutes.

"Look at him!" the female pirate laughed. "He can't even form words."

"Yeah, skinny little fetcher," another mocked. "What's in the bag?" Mandila could tell that Lex was considering how far his involvement should go, but he seemed content to bide his time. That was exactly like him, she thought. Like most guards, he didn't get involved in petty squabbles if he could avoid it, and especially not to defend a beggar. In fact, the guards sometimes worsened the problem by laughing when a beggar was tossed into a puddle or verbally abused. Such actions had helped widen the gulf between officials and the waterfront people, who saw guard noninvolvement as another sign of justice's biased nature. Mandila often agreed with that thinking, which was why she was in the guild, but she still found herself expecting Lex to intervene. She might expect nothing from another man in uniform, but Lex was different.

"Here, let me help you," a pirate sarcastically offered, violently shoving Ancus forward and knocking him off balance. The poor man lost his sack as he stumbled, and to his horror, it hit the ground before he could grab it. Plump, red fruit scattered across the stone walkway from its folds, some rolling into the filth that people tended to leave lying around. The pirates laughed and moved to give Ancus another shove as he frantically tried to retrieve his food, and that was the last straw for Mandila. She set her ale aside and stood to intervene, but to her surprise, someone beat her to the task.

"You there!" Lex's voice boomed. "That's enough. If I have to tell you to mind your hands one more time, I'll fetter them." The female pirate sneered and pinned Lex with a withering glare, but it had no effect on the man. He walked directly toward the group as if he were untouchable, Ancus cowering at his feet, and laid a threatening hand on his sword's hilt. "I won't warn you again," he threatened. "Now take your business elsewhere."

"Let's go," the female pirate spat. The rowdy group grumbled in response, but moved down the harbor toward their ship, and Mandila rushed forward to help Ancus collect his berries. She knelt beside the tensed man and began scooping the ruined morsels into his waiting hands. She wasn't sure if the beggar was acting jittery because of his encounter with the pirates or the fact that Lex's presence was looming over them.

"Those better not be stolen," Lex warned, and Mandila looked upward. They were working in Lex's shadow, and she found herself craning her neck to get a better look at the captain's face, which was obscured by the sun's position behind his head. It seemed to her that even with the lighting against her, his blue eyes shone with purpose. He had acted as she'd hoped he would, and as she thought about that, she wondered what would possess her to be disappointed if he had merely walked away from the scene. His currently cold and accusing stare was nothing special and even hostile, and that is what she should have expected instead of help.

"They're...they're mine, sir," the beggar was nervously saying.

"I hope so," Lex replied and turned to leave. Mandila felt his departure even though she was looking at the ground, and she noticed that Ancus gave a shudder in the man's wake.

"Damn pirates. Damn captain," the beggar muttered. Mandila smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on his shoulder. The man was focused on retying his sack, but he looked at her as she gave him a light squeeze. It was obvious from the way that he scanned his surroundings that Lex scared him, but that was normal. The captain followed the letter of the law to an exactness that bordered on obsession, and he was a real stickler for punishment. It was enough to scare most out-of-luck individuals, who loathed Lex as the most meddlesome official to ever walk the docks, and it was because of his tendency for righteous harshness that the Thieves' Guild worked against him.

"Don't you worry about the captain," Mandila advised. "He might not have an ounce of mercy, but he doesn't have evidence either. You enjoy your meal, Ancus." And the beggar showed her his crooked grin.

"Aye, Miss. Thanks for your help." But it really hadn't been her help that saved the situation. _I doubt that I could have done a better job than Lex_. The man had ended coldly and hadn't been overly concerned for the beggar, but he had at least scared off the pirates. Mandila's commands probably would have been ignored, but Lex packed a punch, and troublemakers knew it. His authority was stronger than hers by a long shot.

"You need to learn to stand up for yourself, Ancus," she warned the dirty man as she reached out a hand and helped him to his feet. "Things wouldn't be so bad if you said something."

"To who?" he demanded. "The snotty guards? Nah, if I open my mouth, it's still bad. It's best to keep quiet and take it. That way they get bored." It was a sad philosophy, but a realistic one, and Mandila had to concede that Ancus had point. The guards didn't care, and other poor people didn't want to get overly involved lest they become targets. Sometimes the harbor was a world of willful ignorance, and the Grey Fox offered protection because of that. He did something for these people, and if the authorities would do their job with the same consideration for the poor, the Grey Fox wouldn't have such a strong following, but reality wasn't kind. Lex wasn't kind, but Mandila couldn't help but think that he looked so promising in his shining armor.

She sighed as she watched Ancus scurry away for his bed roll. She was sorry that Lex was not the hero that his appearance might suggest, but she didn't think that she'd like a hero. Her eyes lifted, and she found him standing there. He was watching her from a short distance, and he'd probably heard her entire conversation with Ancus. She nodded briefly in thanks for his assistance, and she thought that maybe his head slightly dipped in response before he left.

She smiled at his back and knew that she wouldn't want him to be less than what he was. For one, the guards had to be bad to make the thieves good, and the opposed forces were obstinately determined to view each other as villains. Two, the fact that Lex was her enemy somehow made close interaction with him that much more engaging, and she considered him a worthy foe to poke with a stick. Part of her wished that he would grab the stick instead of always ignoring it, but like today, she wasn't sure what to do once he did give her attention. Why had he decided to talk with her today, when she'd been trying for a conversation for months? It was strange to her thinking, but she wanted it to happen again. She really, truly wanted to speak with Lex again, and feel those determined eyes on her face.

****************

Lex wound his way through the city streets and toward his rooms in the guard tower. He'd made no apparent progress today, and that was frustrating, especially since he knew that more could have been done if people took him seriously. What he really needed was a contact within the Thieves' Guild. Then he could plan more arrests, but the real problem was not necessarily knowing who was in the guild, but catching them red handed. He knew of several guild members, including Armand, but he couldn't prove it to the satisfaction of his superiors, and he wouldn't arrest someone without proof of wrongdoing anyway.

He briefly greeted the other guards as he entered the barracks, and climbed the ladder to the large, top loft that served as his quarters. Being a captain had its perks, but while he enjoyed the peace and quiet of his private room, it was of less concern to him than making progress. Take the Grey Fox for instance. Lex would do about anything to catch that thief, for the man stood as the symbol of crime in the capitol, and that someone could defy orderly society and even flaunt it was beyond aggravating. No one got away with flouting their disregard for authority, as had been drilled into Lex's head since he'd been a child. His father had been a captain, and a damned good one at that, but his track record had been nothing impressive. Lex actually suspected that the man had taken bribes, making him a hypocrite, but that wasn't Lex.

Laws kept civilization from falling apart. Lex believed it not because he'd been told, but because he'd watched people. When guards were taken off of particular streets, crime increased in that area. It was shameful how people would taken advantage of a situation like that, and it sickened him to know that without patrols, the city would be in horrible condition. He helped keep the order that made the empire possible, but there were so many mediocre men under his command. It wasn't that they weren't skilled or intelligent; it was that they weren't concerned with spending all their energy on tracking down an organization that, for all intents and purposes, was so elusive and secretive that most denied its existence.

That brought Lex back to the Grey Fox, the man that was the leader of the pack, and taking him out would scatter lesser thieves and make them easier to pick off. One by one, they would go to prison for their crimes, and Lex anticipated that day—all the more so because he loved a challenge. Taking out easy opponents never fired his spirits like following leads into unknown territory, and that's where real satisfaction was to be had at the end of the day. It didn't help that the Grey Fox had humiliated him when he'd gone after Armand several months ago, and it was the ridicule and frustration of the job that denied him the ability to walk away from it. He _would_ prove the guild's existence to the world and show everyone that he was not some nut, but more aware than his fellow officers.

"Damn!" he angrily cursed as he removed his armor. He was sick of being one step behind his enemies, and it almost always felt that way. He ran a hand over his short, brown hair, and found himself thinking about that female Bosmer's words from that afternoon. For some reason, he could not get them out of his head.

_He might not have an ounce of mercy, but he doesn't have evidence either_.

Of course he didn't have mercy for criminals. They took what wasn't theirs instead of earning what they wanted. They had no right to expect mercy, and yet, the woman hadn't said those words with the usual bitterness that he expected from the waterfront people. She had sounded a bit disappointed when he considered the situation. The woman was compassionate, or so it seemed, but that emotion had little room in his career. He didn't want to be soft. He wanted to be the one who always caught the criminal and dealt the punishment with consistency. That was fair and just, if not always to everyone's liking.

He sat down at his desk and opened the letter that was waiting for him. It was an invitation to a formal event at the palace, and another event that he was obligated to attend, even if he'd rather be unwinding in the quiet of his room. He tossed the letter aside and thought about his day, the most eventful moment having been his interaction with the Bosmer.

She was slender with small brown eyes and long lashes. Her brown hair was always let loose around her shoulders, and she wore plain breeches and a tunic every single day. He had been thinking about her more since yesterday, and he'd been paying closer attention when he entered the harbor this afternoon. He felt stupid for it now, but was it just him, or did she learn out a little further from the barrel to see where he was? She had smiled when she saw him, but he had never given her a reason to desire his presence. In fact, he had discouraged it with his short answers, but she always said something to him, and it was usually sarcastic. He wondered why she made the effort, and he tried to remember whether anything notable had ever happened between them, but he couldn't find what he wanted.

When he had first started working, she never spoke to him, or at least, he was fairly certain of that. He'd watched her walk around, but not very often during the day, and then she'd said 'hello' one afternoon. After that, she said something every day, and he supposed that there was at least one encounter that stood out in his mind. It had been one rainy afternoon, and he was waiting beneath a doorway for it to stop. She had come running through the rain, laughing like a madwoman with a friend hot on her heels. He remembered how childish they had looked, splashing water on one another and giggling, but then she'd noticed him, and like every damned day, she had to speak. There, standing with her soaked hair plastered to her forehead, she grinned and asked him if he was enjoying the weather.

_"No, citizen," he said. "I'm not."_

_"Oh, well I guess it's difficult to play with that armor on anyway," she teased. "Maybe some other day."_

_"Not likely."_ And she looked up into his eyes with a searching expression that he had not expected, as if staring into his face might tell her some secret. She had looked more sober then, like she was puzzled and could not tear herself away from him.

"Your eyes," she had told him. "You have the prettiest eyes, sir." Then she seemed to snap out of her haze, and she giggled. "Good day!" Her friend grabbed her hand, and they went off gallivanting, the only morons insane enough to risk getting sick for a bit of fun. Strangely, he did not remember the incident with scorn as his word choice suggested. Instead, he almost sighed at their carefree nature, for he could never remember feeling like that in his life—ever. There was something about that Bosmer that was perpetually energetic and curious, always snooping, always asking questions and making cryptic comments that tended to annoy him.

_How old are you?_

Please explain to him how that had any significance. He had answered because it was simple enough, and he wanted the Grey Fox so badly that he really hadn't thought about whether or not he should answer the question. A damn strange question to be sure, but the elf was like that. At least she had a clean record. He had reprimanded her on more than one occasion for creating a scene or some such thing, but it was always minor and only a result of her brand of humor. He didn't think that he should seriously pursue her as a possible guild member, but one could never tell. He had to be prepared for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ah, another beautiful day on the waterfront. Mandila stood atop the lighthouse, watching a ship approach the docks with large, white sails, and she happily struck up a soft tune. Her voice wasn't exactly melodic, so she only sang in solitude, but she liked to sing despite what others might think. Here in the lighthouse, she was safe from scornful critics, and she definitely had her share. Methredhel was one, the sister thief having once told Mandila that there were mudcrabs with better voices.

"As if she can sing," Mandila smiled to herself. She was suppose to be clearing her head by coming up here, but she found that the exact opposite was happening, for her favorite captain wouldn't leave her head. She could see him from here, marching toward one of the Legion offices, and she smiled as she thought about what she could do to engage him today. Then again, her thoughts weren't all fun and games. She kept returning to the question of kissing, and she found herself more attracted to the idea than she wanted to admit. It was unbecoming of her to like the man, even if she admired him.

Admired? Where did that come from? She frowned and reprimanded herself for dwelling on Lex for an extended period of time. Her other fascinations had lasted about an average of a month, but this...she counted and wanted to slap herself in the forehead. Four months—four whole months, and now she was talking about admiring him. Well, there _was_ something to be admired about his ironclad figure. He knew what he wanted, pursued it no matter what anyone else thought, _and_ he was smart. He knew that the Thieves' Guild existed when most people couldn't see it, and so there he was: talented and determined, and pulling it off so well. There was something to be admired in that, especially when Mandila considered that she had no idea where her life was heading.

Sure, Mandila was a thief, and she stole for the guild; that was her calling. She had friends to look out for her, and a small hut by Armand's, but beyond that, she confessed that she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't even know if she should want something more, because hoping for more than the little that she had seemed pointless. It wasn't that she was a pessimist, for she was quite optimistic, but she wasn't delusional either, and she knew that her life would forever be on this waterfront or a similar location. Too poor to travel, too disinterested to hold a regular job, and too curious to settle for a normal life, she had embraced her relaxed but active existence. She couldn't imagine being a dock worker and performing the same task day after day, for the monotony would surely kill her, but stealing was never boring. The price was that there was no long-term security.

What would she do when she got too old to do the exciting jobs? Would the guild even allow her to be an active member? She didn't want to be a beggar, and she prided herself on supporting her own meager life, but theft would not always be easy. One day her bones might ache or her knees not bend so well, and then she might not welcome the challenge of running from guards. Prison—was that where her life would end? She watched Lex working, and for a moment she looked on him with the absolute speculation of what it was like to be him. He never had to hide, and he never had to worry about where he'd be fifteen years from now, because captains tended to retire well, and he could do his job well into old age.

_But I'm freer than him_, Mandila reminded herself. Being Lex was undesirable, even if it worked for him. No, that life wouldn't work for her, and she supposed that there were worse things than being a thief with an unknown future. She probably wouldn't make it to old age anyway, and considering what awaited her if she did, she didn't mind one bit if she landed in an early grave. She'd rather have fun now, pay later, and never wonder if she let her life drift by unused. With those surprisingly chipper thoughts, she hopped down the steps of the lighthouse and out the door, pausing when she noticed two guards standing outside. They were looking at one of Lex's Grey Fox posters. From what Mandila understood, the captain was solely responsible for the wanted ads, for his superiors didn't approve of his fixation.

"He's been putting more of these up," one of the guards commented, and his companion snorted.

"He's wasting his time. Look at him. He walks around like he's on a mission from the emperor," and he shook his helmeted head. "Can you believe it? You'd think that he'd lay off the work a little instead of chasing shadows."

"Don't count on it," the other stated. "I've invited him to drink with us several times, and he's always too busy. I don't think he knows the meaning of the word 'fun'. And have you ever seen him with a woman?" They laughed, and Mandila found herself frowning. She wondered if all the guards talked about their superior this way. It'd be like her badmouthing Armand or the Grey Fox, which she never did. Okay, maybe she made a few stabs at Armand's penchant for taking speaking in public so seriously, but he was her friend, and so she was never malicious. Perhaps Lex didn't have that—friends among his comrades, and that seemed an awfully lonely way to live. She'd never thought about whether or not he was lonely before, only how magnificent he looked, and how easy he was to irritate.

"Between you and me," one guard was saying. "The man would run out on the most beautiful woman in the world if someone told him that the Grey Fox had been spotted, even if she was naked in his bed."

"Damn straight," the other agreed. "Hey, we should get back to patrol."

"Yeah, but what about this poster? It's an eyesore."

"Take it down. No one's watching," and the guard ripped off the wanted poster, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it onto the ground. Mandila moved by them and grabbed the paper, pretending not to have heard their conversation, and strolled down the stone bridge at the harbor's center. She didn't know why it had never occurred to her that Lex was a loner. She'd always pictured him hanging out in the guard tower, drinking with some other men, and talking about any progress he'd made that day. Apparently, she'd been wrong, but even she had to smile when she thought of him running out on a naked woman, because she could easily see that happening.

_"The Grey Fox? Where?!" _

Speak of a daedric prince, there he was, exiting the office with a rolled scroll in his hands. Part of Mandila warned that her fascination should not go beyond a superficial stage, and so she should not be thinking about his personal life. It was taboo to do so, for that was not how she had ever handled these situations. Still, it _was_ interesting, and she found that she liked seeing Lex with multiple layers. Somehow it made him more tangible, like he was flesh and bone beneath that shining armor, and not just a symbol of his station. And she had better not tell Methredhel that, or the older thief would jump all over her, and rightly so. Mandila wondered if something was wrong with herself since she recognized danger and ran toward it anyway.

Lex caught sight of Mandila, and she could tell by the slight hitch in his sweeping gaze. He was walking away, and she smiled as she pursued him. After so many encounters, the man should know better than to try and avoid her. She did not give up easily.

"Captain?" she called. Now he couldn't ignore her without looking like a total jerk, and she forced herself to contain an outright, wicked smile as he stopped and turned to face her.

"Citizen," he acknowledged.

"I do have a name," Mandila asserted. "Not all of us like to be addressed by a title."

"And how would you prefer me to address you?" Lex asked. Mandila was slightly offended that he didn't remember her name. After all, she only talked to him every, single day.

"Mandila," she told him. "You can call me that, and stop this 'citizen' nonsense."

"Fine...Mandila," he said, and continued walking. She was being dismissed, but she didn't give up, and fell in step beside him. He glanced over at her with those baby blue eyes, and he seemed to be assessing his situation. "Can I do something for you, ma'am? I'm very busy at the moment."

"You're always busy," Mandila pointedly replied. "You're always on the waterfront, and always going to and fro, looking for something. People might even say that you're a bit obsessed." That made Lex stop and give her his full attention. "It's obvious to everyone here that you're hellbent on doing your mission, and not everyone sees it as a good thing." She handed him the crumpled poster, and his eyes narrowed. "It wasn't me, sir," she promised. "It was someone with a sword."

"The guards should spend less time gossiping, and more time working," came Lex's stiff reply. She'd obviously hit a nerve, and he brushed passed her, no longer interested in having anything to do with her. His anger made her lag behind a moment before she jogged back to his side, struggling to keep up with his longer strides.

"Cit—Mandila," he corrected himself, thinking that using her real name might placate and send her away. "Surely you have something else to do."

"I do," she told him, "But I want to speak with you." He cast her a doubtful expression, and she smiled with all the Bosmer charm that she could muster. "Is it so hard to believe that someone might wish to have a conversation with the infamous, Captain Lex?" He ran his eyes over her, again seemingly lost in thought, and now he was forced to stop walking, for they'd reached the edge of the harbor. He had thought that she'd give up before he ran out of street, but he supposed that he could dodge into an office if need be.

"Sir," she said, the smile slipping. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday. You helped Ancus when no one else would, and I know that it would have been easier to ignore him." She met Lex's eyes, and she had the strangest urge to touch his face. No, that couldn't be right, but it didn't seem like a terrible idea. She found herself wanting to see him smile or least go back to his normal, solemn expression, rather than display such an irritated face. It was her fault, because she'd brought up the issue of other guards' disrespect toward him, and he didn't deserve that. It might be fun to wind him up, but right now, she felt the need to let him know that someone took him seriously. She owed him thanks for what he'd done, and no one else was going to give it to him—not even other guards it seemed.

"I appreciate what you did," she said, realizing that her mouth was still moving, and wondering what nonsense she had spouted while she was lost in thought. Lex regarded her, and then tossed the destroyed poster onto the street. She was staring into his eyes with that searching expression again, as if nothing in the world was as important as him, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. No one had ever looked at him with such positive intensity. And Mandila, she just wanted him to know that someone appreciated how different he was from other officials.

"I was only doing my duty," he told her, his face softening by a fraction. She again smiled, and coyly placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"Maybe so, but are you the only guard that has that duty? You're not like the others."

"The Imperial Legion holds high standards for _all_ of its members," he stressed, understanding her implication, and slightly annoyed that a young, jobless girl would blatantly speak against the Legion's honor. Then again, she was partially right, and at least one person recognized how he strove to do his job better than the others. If only his superior would see his efforts in the same light as this Bosmer. Should he be flattered by her words? He might have been if he wasn't distracted by her random jump to another topic.

"So can I hold your sword?" Mandila asked, transfixed by the weapon at his waist. He inwardly sighed, but she, on the other hand, was elated at having had a real conversation with him.

"No," he shortly told her, and spun on his heel. He wasn't suppose to go back to the barracks yet, but he would if it afforded him some peace and quiet. He heard someone moving beside him, and puzzled over why this woman found him so interesting. Gods, she was still there. "Citizen," he stated, stopping and turning on her again. "You've expressed your thanks, so why must you continue to ask inane questions?" The Bosmer laughed, and it was a pleasant, soft sound that filled the area and drew attention to them, including Methredhel's.

"Captain Lex," she said. "I happen to like your company, but have it your way. You win. Good day." She grinned and sped by him, but not before giving his face another long look. He could not for the life of him understand what drew that carefree elf to him. _My elf_, he sarcastically corrected himself. From what he had seen of her so far, he gathered that she liked to play games, and he was sure that he made a tempting target for an energetic tree-hugger like her. Well, if she thought that he would lay down and accept such a well-meaning explanation as "I like your company", then she was wrong. Even if she wasn't with the Grey Fox, which he hadn't discounted, she was still trying to get to him.

_And if she does just like your company_? He couldn't bring himself to think so simply when he did nothing but brush her aside, but they had talked today. Perhaps it hadn't been as torturous as he anticipated, and then there was the fact that she had thanked him for his service, which had seemed sincere. He hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed the praise, and even the suggestion that he was better than the other guards. What he wanted to know was why she had suddenly felt the need to show appreciation rather than goading him like usual. It wasn't like her to be serious with him, and although he secretly liked what she had said, he couldn't help but wonder at her motivations.

************

"So he's making you laugh now, is he?" Methredhel asked. Mandila rolled her eyes as she and her friend moved toward the water's edge. They found a grassy patch for a quick lunch, and what little food they could afford was quickly spread between them.

"I laughed because I managed to irritate him," Mandila stated while taking a bite of apple.

"At the end," Methredhel corrected. "Come on, sister, don't try to lie to me. I was watching the entire thing. You were actually talking to him—not poking fun, but talking, as in conversation. And for a while, he looked rather interested in what you were saying." Mandila grinned and winked.

"I told you I'd get him to talk to me one day," she proudly proclaimed.

"Yes, but have you gotten a kiss yet?" Mandila tossed the apple core aside and flopped backward onto the grass. Methredhel was closely watching her reaction.

"I might be working on it," she teased, "But honestly, do you think that I'd destroy my reputation for him? I don't think that I'm the one who fell from a tree." But she was secretly thinking about Lex's soft lips, and she couldn't help but wonder what they felt like. Admitting her true interest to her friend would be suicide though, so she kept her inner musings to herself.

"Still in denial, I see," Methredhel commented. "Be careful that you don't get too close. If you start talking to him, you might start to want more than what's acceptable..."

"Please," Mandila snorted. "You said it yourself: my fascinations never last long...even if this ones been a while." She wondered if she'd get to converse with the captain again tomorrow. She hoped that he'd be up for it, but her thought was cut shot, for suddenly Methredhel was laughing. "What?" Mandila demanded.

"You have that dreamy look again," she said. "Thinking about him?" Mandila frowned, having been caught red-handed. "I thought so. Look, he's handsome, but you're taking this too far. If you kiss him to prove a point to me, it's fine, right? But if you kiss him because you want to, that's a huge problem. You should ask yourself which one it is."

"It won't get out of hand," Mandila said.

"It better not, or we'll have to hit you with rocks until you come to your senses." Mandila jokingly shoved Methredhel, who shoved back. Soon they were giggling and stumbling back to their houses, spotting Armand in the process. His darker skin glistened with sweat from a recent a run, and the two fellow thieves waved in greeting. He smiled and nodded back, but there was something different about him today. Mandila thought that his eyes might have rested on a her a moment longer, and she was brilliant at picking up subtle communication.

Armand was displeased.

"Does he know?" Mandila asked once the man was gone.

"He's heard things," Methredhel replied. "But he knows not to take it seriously. You know how he is—taking things with more weight than he should. He'll get over it." Mandila nodded and went into the city to scout for possible targets, even pickpocketing a merchant while she was there. Part of her wondered if Lex had been affected by her earlier words, because she wanted him to be, even if she shouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was incredibly fun to write. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure if anyone would find Lex as fascinating and story-worthy as I do.

____________________

Chapter 4:

"Sir, your presence is requested outside," a guard announced. Lex looked up from the desk where he was finishing paperwork, and stared at the man. "There's been an incident, sir."

"Incident?" Lex questioned, his relaxed tone quickly becoming stiff. "What kind of an incident?"

"Nothing serious, sir, but the guards can't get the women to stop." Gods, it was some pathetic problem. Lex just knew it, and although he hated spending time on minor issues, he was obligated to settle the matter. Then again, he had been staring at paperwork for hours, so maybe a break was in order. Forget the tedious scribbling of notes, there was enforcement to be done, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like having authority over people, especially when said people were causing problems. So he followed the guard out of the building, and stepped onto the harbor walkway.

"There, sir," the guard pointed, and Lex couldn't have missed the indicated commotion unless he were blind. He paused, a frown creasing his face.

"Why is that woman taking off her clothing?" he asked while marching toward the scene. The culprit looked like an Imperial, but it was hard to tell since her shirt was in the process of being pulled over her head, revealing ample cleavage in a leather bra. She wasn't alone either, for there were two other woman with her, and one was...oh, this was going to be interesting day. He was now amidst the scene, watching as one of his subordinates tried to control the situation.

"Ladies, this is most inappropriate!" the helpless guard was shouting.

"We just want to go swimming," Methredhel laughed, tossing her shirt to the ground. A crowd was watching from a distance, and several men shouted encouragement and made catcalls, which only served to further aggravate a certain captain. Lex could not believe that he had to deal with this. Who in their right mind would strip in the middle of the street to go swimming? Didn't these women have any propriety?

"I will be forced to act if you won't dress yourselves!" the guard continued, flustered as a shirt flew into his face amid giggles. He ripped the garment away and finally noticed Lex's silent but severe presence. "Captain, sir, could you please..."

"Captain!" Lex's head snapped from the guard to the stone wall that separated the street from the water. He was surprised that Mandila hadn't noticed him sooner, but she'd been preoccupied with stripping and taunting the other guard. Now her eyes were wide, as if shocked, and a shy hand reached for her discarded shirt before she stopped herself. Then she morphed back into a spirited smile, and there she stood on the wall, leather bra pushing up her chest, and a blue cloth tied around her lower regions. Her pale skin stood in sharp contrast to her dark hair, and those long lashes blinked in his direction. Although joyous, the faint pink in her cheeks indicated that she was fighting back a hint of embarrassment.

"If you don't come down from that wall and get dressed this instant," Lex threatened, "I will be forced to arrest you." Even though the other two woman now stood on the wall, his words and attention were fixed on Mandila. He thought that she might see reason since she seemed a bit uncomfortable, but feeding off of her companions' energy, the discomfort soon faded.

"Forced to arrest us?" Methredhel taunted. "You'd gladly do it. I daresay that your guards might not mind being forced to help detain us either." One of the guards behind Lex actually chuckled, and the captain sent a scathing glare in the man's direction. Someone here had to act like a professional.

"We're just going for a swim," Mandila added with a sweet smile. She couldn't stop looking at Lex, and for a moment, she was sure that his eyes were running over her body. He took stock of her long legs, hips, and curving torso, then up to her slight shoulders and finally her face. Methredhel started speaking again, but Mandila beat her to it. She didn't want Lex to turn his attention elsewhere. She wanted him looking right at her as she dove into that water, even as she was horrified at the prospect of his hands on her, forcing her shirt back over her head. She was terrified of how much she'd like it, and to add to her dilemma, he made her feel extremely self-conscious.

"Captain," she began, "You could always join us." He looked at her like she was insane, and Mandila and her companions nearly choked on their laughter over his expression. "Okay," she conceded. "But it's your loss."

"Ready, ladies?" Methredhel asked, eyes shining with excitement, but Lex would not let this stand.

"This is your last warning," he told them. When the woman proceeded to count down their jump, he had reached his limit. "Grab them!" he ordered the guards, who rushed forward to restrain the would-be swimmers, but the effort failed.

"THREE!" And the women jumped, laughing as their bodies hit the cool water and plunged beneath its surface. Mandila held onto a rock at the bottom of the harbor, and opened her eyes, looking upward at the water's surface. Light shimmered across it, and she smiled as she saw what she thought were the guards lined up against the wall, staring downward at where she'd gone under. This was going to be fun, and so she kicked toward the surface, breaking the water with a gasp, and laughing as the Imperial splashed water at her.

"Ladies," Lex growled from above, and Mandila was staring at him again. His arms were braced against the wall, and unlike some of the other men, he did not look amused. Of course, from his vantage point, he had a much better view of female cleavage, and Mandila wondered if he was taking advantage of that or if he was oblivious. "Get out of the water," he told them, as if his strong voice alone would make them listen.

"So that you can arrest us?" Mandila asked. "I don't think so."

"And I don't think that you're coming in after us either," Methredhel added. Surely the guards wouldn't toss aside their armor and jump into the harbor, even if the older Bosmer was giving them a 'come hither' look.

"No," Lex bluntly answered, a slight, triumphant smile curling the edges of his lips. "But you _do_ have to eventually come out of there, and we'll be waiting. Gather their clothing," he ordered the other guards, annoyed at their ogling of the criminals. Then he stood there and waited, but he would be waiting for some time, for the women were swimming about and playing, dunking each other under the water, and giggling like girls. Clearly, some of the guards were enjoying the show, but Lex couldn't order them to not notice attractive females. He was male too, after all, and he wouldn't yell at them for something that he himself was having a hard time ignoring. Fortunately for him, his annoyance at the time-consuming incident outweighed the soft, calling eyes of his elf.

She swam and played, but she kept looking at him when the others were busy. She would tire and cling to the hull of a ship, pale legs kicking back and forth in the water, and face, half-hidden by hair, watching him. She could feel that his eyes kept returning to her, and his accusing stare seemed to pin her as the chief culprit of this crime. She shyly smiled at him, and one of the guards behind Lex nudged another and made a rude comment.

"You're still on duty," Lex tartly reminded them, watching Mandila watch him. She looked so free and young spinning in the water and squirting water out of her mouth like a fountain. Lex would have left right then and there if he didn't think that the pretty women would talk their way out of trouble. The other guards would not be harsh with those beautiful bodies slick from a fresh swim, which meant that he had to stay if he wanted the women properly punished. He frowned, and in annoyance, asked to see the discarded clothing in order to search the pockets.

"Sir," Mandila called, and he returned his attention to the water. "What will our punishment be?"

"Twenty gold each for exposure and disobeying an authority figure," he rattled off. "And if you can't pay, you're spending the night in chains." The woman began privately conversing, and finally they seemed to reach a consensus. Lex didn't like it one bit—their quiet chatting and plotting. He ordered his men to be ready, just in case the woman tried something slick.

"If we go to prison, do we still have to pay later?" Methredhel asked. _No_, Lex thought.

"Yes," he said. The women frowned, and Methredhel blatantly told the Imperial next to her that Lex was lying. Oh, he wanted to wring their necks! "Listen," he began to order, but with a few ripples, the women were gone. "Damn!" he cursed. "Fan out! Find where they surface, and catch them. Where are the smaller Bosmer's clothes?"

"Here, sir." Lex grabbed the bundle and stormed off. The Imperial and Methredhel could be left to the others, but he was going to catch Mandila and teach her a thing or two about following directions. She had taken her game too far this time.

************

She would be patient and bide her time, or so Mandila decided as she pulled herself along the harbor bottom. She could hold her breath for some time, and so she had little trouble keeping ahead of the guards. When they looked in one direction, she surfaced in the other, took a deep breath, and went back under. She was now behind the waterfront, and clinging to a large rock that jutted out of the water. She kept herself hidden behind it, lightly treading, as she watched the shoreline with its patrolling men. With a glance at the sun, she realized that it was only midday, meaning that she had hours before nightfall. Great, so she would be stuck here for hours, but it was worth it.

She watched as Methredhel tried to sneak up on shore only to be accosted right outside of her home by one of the guards. She would opt for a night in prison rather than pay, and it wasn't that bad, really. The women had sort of known that they'd get in trouble for swimming like that, but twenty coins? They hadn't expected Lex to be _that_ harsh, but then again, it was Lex. Mandila sighed as she bobbed in the water and wondered if there was any way out of this. She doubted it, but there was always a slim chance that she could avoid the guards and slip back late during the night. Surely they wouldn't patrol for two women all day and night. Even if Lex wanted to, his superiors would override and reprimand him for detaining the guards for such paltry business.

"Lex," she murmured, trying to spot him, but she couldn't. She could still imagine his piercing gaze on her body, even if it hadn't been leering or admiring. He'd been annoyed, like always, but at least he hadn't looked disgusted at what he saw. In fact, she would guess that he secretly approved, for he had run eyes over every inch of her. She wondered if Lex had ever looked on a woman with the yearning of an ordinary man instead of the calculation of an officer, and more importantly, she wondered if it would ever be possible for him to look at her like that.

_Mandila, don't cross that line of thought!_ She sunk deeper into the water, irritated by her own thinking. This was what Methredhel had warned her against. Lex was fine and dandy as an object of interest, but not as something to actually pursue or think about like..._that_. But when had speculation ever hurt her? Mandila wasn't actually trying to get him to notice her as a woman. She was perfectly content with the short encounters that allowed her to bait him or perhaps learn something about his life.

Something in the water was moving near the shoreline, and Mandila's eyes shot toward the dark splotch. It looked as though the Imperial was attempting to sneak back onto the waterfront, and Mandila watched with dismay as the woman was caught. Now it was only her—alone, skin wrinkled from the water, and the constant fear of slaughterfish hounding her. For four more hours, she shivered in the water and obstinately waited. The sun finally began to set, and only then did the guards leave. The waterfront was devoid of uniformed life, and most commoners were locking their doors for the night. _Maybe another hour, just to be safe_...oh hell, Mandila was sick of waiting, and she was freezing.

With carefully controlled strokes, she moved toward shore, and when she could stand, her teeth nearly chattered from the cold. She stood, nearly naked in the moonlight and with limbs even paler in the dark, and tiptoed toward her small shack. She would have to go through hell tomorrow morning, for Lex would still be searching for her, but she would at least get a good night's sleep. And besides, she rather liked the idea of giving him a run for his gold. He thought that he was _so_ good, well she'd show him. The poor man probably wouldn't sleep a wink tonight, because he'd be consumed with thinking about how a criminal had slipped by him.

Mandila's hand reached for the door handle of her shack, and she was about to open it when...

"And what do we have here?" She froze, scared that she was about to be attacked before she realized who was talking to her. She sighed and even wearily smiled, feeling his familiar presence at her back.

"Captain," she greeted, slowly turning around and wondering where the man had been hiding. Lex's arms were crossed over his chest, and he moved extremely close—so close that she was looking up at him, and he down at her. If he was trying to intimidate her, he'd need to put forth a little more effort than that, for Mandila knew that he would never physically hurt her. He was too controlled and obsessed with upholding the tenets of his office for that.

"I commend your patience," Lex told her. "Four hours?" Mandila gave a forced laugh.

"I didn't think you'd put forth _that_ much effort to get me," she admitted, and she ran a hand over her wet and tangled mane, pushing it off of her face.

"You should have known better," Lex corrected her. "I don't like to be made a fool of, and for that alone, I would have waited eight hours to get you."

"You are persistent," Mandila agreed, rather enjoying that he was here, in the dark with her. Then again, being alone, almost naked, and cold made her more self-conscious than before, and she gently wrapped arms around herself.

"A little late for modesty," Lex commented, eyes firmly focused on her face.

"_It's cold_," Mandila defended herself. "I'm going to get dressed, if you don't mind, _captain_." "Not at all, _citizen_," and Lex thrust out a bundle toward her. Mandila realized that it was her clothing from earlier, and that Lex had no intention of allowing her out of his sight. She dressed, and felt his eyes on her the entire time. There was no one around, and she was already in trouble, so maybe now would be a good time to steal a kiss? She straightened from pulling on her pants, and began to button her shirt. Lex watched her fingers work on each and every one, and when Mandila grinned, he scoffed.

"So what will it be?" he quickly asked her. "Twenty gold or a night in jail?"

"Neither," she smartly answered.

"If you won't make a decision, I will, and," he leaned closer, inadvertently giving Mandila a much better view of his lips. "If I make the decision, I guarantee that you won't like it." His lips looked nice, and even when pressed into a stern line, she liked them.

"You really won't let this go?" she asked him, amazed by his insistence.

"No," he carefully enunciated. She sighed and rolled her eyes, a gesture that he did not appreciate. Here he was, trying to arrest her, and she was still mocking him. It was enough to make him lock her away just for impudence.

"I'll pay the fine," she decided.

"Good."

"When I have the money." Lex's eyebrows scrunched together as he stared at her completely honest expression. How could one person be so insolent? "I don't have twenty gold, but when I do, I'll pay you." His eyes hardened. "I'm poor, sir," she pointedly reminded him.

"Then it's a night in prison," he replied.

"You are unbelievable."

"You brought this upon yourself. If you'd done as I said, you wouldn't be in this situation, and we both know that you wanted to irritate me. You won't convince me that I can trust you, so there will be no extension. Come along peacefully."

"Sir," Mandila pleaded, a hand shooting out to grab his armored forearm. He paused and looked into her imploring eyes. "You see me every single day. I promise that I'll have the money tomorrow." Tomorrow? Where was she going to get gold that fast? "Do you think that just because us waterfront people are poor, that we're also liars?"

"I've seen little to indicate otherwise," he told her, and noticed that her hand was still not moving from his armor, but she was oblivious. She too busy staring at him with those eyes that at times seemed so innocent and naïve, and at other times looked as if she were much older. He wondered how old she really was, and how she had ever afforded even a hut in this area of the city.

"The people here might seem less open, but it's because they don't trust you," she told him. "They have no reason to trust guards." Suddenly realizing where her hand was, she snatched it back, but she was a bold one. Not once did she seem uncomfortable as she made eye contact with him, which is what Lex expected from her—not that semi-shy girl that he'd witnessed right before she jumped into the harbor. He had noticed months ago that she wasn't afraid of his rank or talking to him like an equal.

"Hold out your hands, citizen," he ordered her. Mandila frowned and didn't budge. "_Now_," he stressed, and so she stretched her arms outward as he removed a pair of iron bracers from his belt and snapped them around her wrists. A thin chain dangled from his hands, and on the end was the key to the bracers. He allowed her a long look before he tucked the chain into his pocket. "Goodnight, Mandila," he said with a satisfied smirk, and then he was walking away. Mandila stood with a confused expression and her hands locked together, wondering what in the name of Oblivion was going on.

"The other two got off with a warning and a ten gold fine," Lex shared as he paused at a distance, but he didn't seem happy about the admission. Mandila was guessing that it wasn't his choice, but the directives of his superiors after they'd watched him waste manpower hunting for swimming women. But if the others had gotten off so lightly, Mandila couldn't understand why Lex had told her that the fine was twenty gold or prison, unless... "I expect that you'll bring the required sum to me as soon as possible, or I _will_ arrest you."

"Captain?" Mandila half-protested, half-questioned, and he turned at look at her with that same, pleased smile. He was going to leave her here with locked hands, and she'd stupidly let him fetter her, thinking that she was actually going to prison.

"I trust that you have some experience," Lex said, holding up a lockpick for her to inspect. Oh gods, but he must have found it in her clothing. She shouldn't have left it in her sleeve, stupid girl. Now he would be sure to watch her activities. "And I'll charge you for the loss if you don't return the bracers." With that, he departed, disappearing into the night.

Mandila didn't know what to think, but she suddenly found herself grinning and enjoying a light chuckle. Oblivion be damned, but Captain Lex had just played a trick on her—probably in retaliation for the slack punishment that he had to accept. She was pleased with his attention and frustrated that her hands were locked together, but she would fix that. Oh, she was going to get these off, and she was going to present them to him in public. The man probably thought that she'd need to wait for him to unlock them, but he had another thing coming. With a smile, Mandila set to work in the confines of her small home, all the while thinking about how this event was the first time that she'd felt Lex responding to her game. Dear gods, but simply watching him would never be enough after tonight. No, she wanted more interaction now that she knew how truly engaging the captain could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lex couldn't help but anticipate his day at the waterfront, and the jingle of bracer keys at his belt only heightened his mood. Mandila had thought to escape him, but he had shown her otherwise, and today would be the completion of her lesson. There was something supremely satisfying about gaining one up on the woman, for the look on her face as he'd walked away last night had been priceless. For once, she was the one left wondering how she'd gotten herself into a situation—wondering what his cryptic comments meant. It was Lex's firm opinion that troublemakers should enjoy a taste of their own medicine, and hopefully Mandila would pursue him with less tenacity after today.

The captain finished fastening his armor and headed down the ladder from his quarters. He usually stopped in the common room for a glass of ale and some rolls, but given his expectations, he almost decided to skip breakfast. It was only as he reached the door that he realized how foolish it was to rush for that elf. She would have to sit and wait for him to unlock her bracers no matter what time he showed up, and even if her hands weren't bound, she'd find him anyway. So why change his morning habits for her? It wasn't like she was the Grey Fox or someone who he had a vested interest in catching. She was just a nosy Bosmer who might be a thief, and so he wouldn't consign himself to later hunger. He sat and ate, letting the inevitable wait on him, and taking his prior consideration as a sign that the elf was getting to him.

That would not be tolerated.

Lex continued toward the harbor at his usual pace and in the usual manner, thinking about what he had to do that day. His mind periodically returned to Mandila, although she was not his sole focus, and the closer his feet came to the harbor, the more she invaded his thoughts. He could imagine her sitting on the stone wall, hands cuffed and looking frustrated. The thought made him smile, but what if she had gotten out of the bracers? He was actually very interested to see if she had, despite that he'd given her bracers with incredibly complicated locks. Unless she possessed the utmost skill, she would still be trapped, and if she had unlocked them, then he seriously had to consider that she was a thief. No one with that much lockpicking skill was innocent, and so his suspicions would be confirmed. It was a winning situation for him either way, although he really did hope that she needed his assistance.

Lex was now on the familiar stone walkway that arched around the docks, but he did not see Mandila. That was unusual, but maybe she was hiding at home out of embarrassment. That would suit him just fine, although he had given her more credit for backbone. Still...

"Good morning, captain!" Lex turned around, and to his chagrin, the woman before him looked anything but chastised.

************

Mandila had seen Lex going about his normal patrol; seen how his head kept turning, as if he were looking for someone, and she had a strong inkling that she knew who that someone was. The keys to the bracers were still at his waist, so she had correctly assumed that he was expecting her to still be chained. Wouldn't he be surprised, and she began walking toward his back, imagining him as he had looked to her in the moonlight. His armor had been pale and sleek, his face cast in shadow, and his voice the loudest sound against a backdrop of crickets. Yes, the moonlight had suited him, but so did the daylight. She couldn't think of a single occasion when the captain did not look in top form.

She held the bracers in her hands and hastened her step, wondering if all prison restraints had such difficult locks. She had almost given up, and it had taken all night to successfully free herself, which explained her tired appearance. But it was worth it, she reminded herself. Lex had provided her with a challenge, and she'd risen to it, even if she'd briefly considered letting him win. After all, it would not make her look good to be so skilled with a lockpick. She already had one score against her since he'd found a lockpick on her, and this would do nothing to ease his concerns.

_Maybe it will lead to more attention_, and the thought was both worrisome and exciting. As Lex's head swiveled to the side, giving her a clear view of his profile, she called out.

"Good morning, captain!" And he turned and fixed her with those icy blue eyes, and she smiled quite naturally at seeing him. He looked less thrilled than her, but it might have something to do with the bracers in her hands. She walked until only several feet separated her from the captain, and then she held out her offering.

"I believe that these are yours, sir," she happily stated, and Lex eyed the bracers like he wanted to grab and chuck them into the water.

"How very thoughtful," he allowed, reaching out and accepting them. Mandila watched him hook the restraints to his belt, and then she returned her eyes to his. He was studying her like she might have eyed a locked door—thinking about how it worked and the easiest way to open it. An involuntary thrill shot through her, for he'd never looked at her quite like that before, even if his expression was hard and promised difficulties. She stared back, saying the most immediate thing that came to mind.

"How much would you have charged me?" she asked.

"Fifty gold," Lex answered, and Mandila nodded her head appreciatively.

"I figured as much. You didn't make it easy."

"I never do," and this was the point where she expected him to try and walk away. He'd clearly lost this round, and he was still on duty. When he didn't move, Mandila actually became suspicious. "So where is my ten gold?" he asked her. "And I haven't all day, citizen."

"Mandila," the Bosmer corrected. "And I have it right here." She passed him several coins, and if Lex was annoyed, he didn't show it. He was impassive as ever, and he wordlessly eyed the money for several seconds before he leaned in close to her face.

"And where, Mandila, did you get ten gold when you had none last night?" he questioned. Mandila knew that she had to be careful this time around, for Lex had that fanatic officer edge to him, and it warned her how close she was to danger. The man was looking for evidence against her.

"That's none of your concern," she told him, proud of herself for not getting lost in his features. As was, he was leaning so close that she almost did, and so her voice came out soft rather than teasing.

"It might be my concern," he corrected her, stepping back.

"No, _it's not_," Mandila stressed. "But if you really must know, I dug up a grave last night." Lex's eyes narrowed, and Mandila grinned. "Just joking. I borrowed from a friend, so stop looking at me like I have thief written on my forehead. Are you always this suspicious?"

"Only when it comes to people who warrant it," he said. Mandila's eyebrows shot upward.

"And I warrant it? What have I done to make you suspicious other than trying to be friendly? Maybe I like to cause mischief every once and while, but really, captain, you act like you're not used to female attention." Lex was about to respond when Methredhel came bounding over to Mandila and squeezed the other elf's hand in a friendly gesture. Lockpicks, hanging about with a suspected thief, breaking the law—Lex knew that he should never have overlooked Mandila as a possible link to the guild.

"No time to talk, sister," Methredhel interrupted. "I need your help with something." She tugged the younger Bosmer along with her as she moved toward the waterfront. Mandila was left giving Lex a hasty wave, and she even sent a wink in his direction.

"Until later, captain," she called. He watched her go, and then moved to check how another guard's patrol was going, for he needed to get that elf—his elf—out of his mind. The guard that he approached wiped sweat from a wrinkled brow and grumbled about the weather, and Lex sympathized with how hot armor could feel. Even he got sick of armor when the sun was high.

"I see that she hasn't laid off of you, sir," the guard finally joked in reference to Mandila. "I thought for sure that after the swimming incident, she'd leave you be. Guess she's as stubborn as you, huh sir?" Lex snorted as he looked to where Mandila had disappeared.

"I do not appreciate being compared to that elf," he stated, and the guard chuckled.

"Say what you want, sir, but there are several guards, including myself, that would not mind trading places with you. She's easy on the eyes with those long lashes...sir, perhaps you ought to relax your standards a little." Lex sighed and waved the guard off.

"You're married," he reminded the man. "I doubt that your wife would appreciate those comments, and I don't want to hear another word about it. She's up to no good."

"Yes, sir." The guard left, and Lex was left wondering why everyone else looked at how the elf interacted with him and saw an infatuated girl. She was an absolute she-devil, even if she was pretty, and she was years younger than him. He also suspected what others did not, and he could just imagine how a guild member would love to irritate and taunt him, acting as if she was unafraid in order to sidetrack his scrutiny. Besides that, he found it hard to believe that the elf could be as interested as other people seemed to think, and the guards loved to make smart comments about him as much as the waterfront residents did, so it was bound to be an exaggeration to target the lack of romance in his life.

The last woman that he'd been involved with was years ago, and she'd wanted to get married, but he kept postponing. When he finally felt that he was financially prepared to please her, he'd proposed, but she was no longer interested, saying that he'd distanced himself from her to the point where she couldn't stand the thought of living with him. Absentee husband—that's what she'd claimed he'd turn into, and so he'd left, wondering when this drifting apart had happened, because he'd been rather preoccupied to notice.

He hadn't bothered looking for another woman since that time, for she'd poisoned many social circles against him, and no one wanted to link themselves to someone with a reputation for being a fanatic over an imaginary criminal. He wouldn't have a wife that secretly scorned his work, for that would be the height of unbearable. Yes, the rejection had initially stung, but he was beyond that now. He found comfort in his career, and he had no need of a woman hanging about, so that settled the matter. He'd wait until his reputation was cleared to start the family that part of him thought necessary for an upstanding man such as himself. He was a minor aristocrat, and so he was expected to bear heirs, which he'd get to in good time, but not now. He watched a man pickpocketing another, and angrily stormed toward the scene, the thought of women all but gone.

**************

"What is it?" Mandila asked as Methredhel pulled her along. They were heading straight for Armand's house, which was highly unusual. The man did not like discussing guild business in public, and he often refused to even acknowledge the other thieves unless it was midnight or later. They had a regular meeting place in a small yard near Methredhel's house, and only then would meetings be called. Apparently something important and unexpected had occurred to break that routine.

"Armand's called an emergency meeting," Methredhel whispered. "Something big has come up, and if we don't move, we'll never finish the job."

"Oh," Mandila said, stunned at how massive the operation must be. She felt excitement racing through her veins as they entered Armand's house and found the man sitting on his bed, all windows bolted shut, and his dark features illuminated by a lantern.

"Lock the door," he instructed, and Mandila hurriedly did as told. Then it was the three of them in the shadowy house, and Mandila glanced at Armand with a confused expression.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They know what's to be done," he explained, "And I don't want to risk too large a gathering. Lex is on duty, as I'm sure you know." He fixed her with a knowing stare that made Mandila shift uncomfortably. This was her superior, after all, and his disapproval carried weight. She sat beside Methredhel at the small table near the bed, and focused on keeping a confident demeanor.

"So what's this job?" Methredhel blurted. "And why is it so sudden?"

"Remember the engraved dagger that we're supposed to steal from Handlor?" Mandila and Methredhel both nodded. "The man has decided to take an unexpected trip to see a relative, and that means that his house will be empty tonight. The problem is that it may be a trap. I've no evidence, but there might be a traitor among us, and the danger is doubled by the fact that the man lives near the northwest tower."

"That's where Lex is stationed at night," Mandila said, knowing what kind of difficulties that would present.

"Yes," Armand sighed. "So we need someone to distract him—make sure that he isn't there tonight. That's why I've called you both here. Someone needs to be a street lookout, and someone needs to keep Lex away. Take your pick." No sooner had he finished than a huge grin spread across Methredhel's face, and Mandila could guess what the trickster was thinking.

"Oh, I think that Mandila will be a perfect distraction for our captain," she smoothly teased. "She has more experience at it than I do." Mandila glared at her sister, and without looking, she knew that Armand was staring at her with those displeased eyes. She heard him sigh again as the staring match between the two Bosmer continued, and only when he clapped his hands did the two disengage.

"Just make sure that the job's done right," he said. "We can't screw this up or we're toast. The guild's entire reputation rests on pulling this job off, and I expect both of you to give a hundred percent. No fooling around." Mandila inwardly winced at his undertone, and she stood to excuse herself.

"Well, I better go think of a way to keep Lex busy all night." Methredhel snorted on a laugh that threatened to choke her with tears of mirth, and Mandila pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I didn't mean—oh, Methredhel, that's enough. You've got a twisted mind, Bosmer!"

"I think that we should go our separate ways before someone notices that you're both here," Armand intervened.

"Whatever you say, handsome," Methredhel said, calming herself. "Let's go, sis." Mandila made to follow her elder outside, but she didn't even reach the door.

"Mandila," Armand called. "A word." Methredhel shook her head and shut the door behind her, leaving the two alone to discuss what Mandila was sure she didn't want to hear.

"Yes?" she asked Armand, rejoining him near the bed.

"I know about your odd behavior around the captain," he admonished. "And I don't like what I'm hearing. Ancus even said that you've been talking to him now."

"It's nothing bad," Mandila countered. "You know how I get sometimes, and he's fun to annoy."

"I wouldn't be worried if you were just annoying him," came the terse response. "Look, I'm in no position to tell you how to live, but these walls have ears, and when they tell me that one of my best thieves is expressing gratitude to our enemy, I get concerned. You don't want to give me gray hair, Mandila." The Bosmer tapped her toes against the floor and thought about the previous night. Armand _did_ live next door to her.

"I guess you heard about what happened yesterday," she commented.

"Yes," and Armand smiled despite himself. "I hear that you nearly made Lex explode in frustration, but it backfired on you, didn't it? He found you, and now you've brought attention to yourself. Mandila," he stared into her eyes and passed her a new lockpick. "Remember that you can play with him, but don't do more than necessary. It's too risky for the guild, and I don't want to see him hurt you."

"He wouldn't," Mandila protested. "Come on. He's Mr. Rigid-for-rules."

"Have you ever been to prison?" Armand asked, and Mandila nodded.

"Once, when I was just learning how to pickpocket."

"And do you know what can happen to pretty girls who get sent to prison?" Mandila nodded, but more slowly this time. "It happens, and if he's the one that puts you there, he's responsible for knowing what could happen. He's obsessive, but he's not ignorant. So be careful."

"I know," Mandila weakly smiled. "I just can't believe that he'd catch me doing anything that he'd lock me away for."

"This is the same man that's planning to tax the waterfront," Armand pointed out. "He doesn't believe in leniency, and you should know that." But Mandila had seen Lex help Ancus, and reprimand fellow guards for abusing their power, and even help a girl find her way home once. He wasn't totally heartless, and she knew it, but she couldn't tell Armand that. He'd probably flip the table in disbelief at her kind words.

"Is he really going to tax us?" she questioned. It seemed like him, but she hadn't heard a word of such a plan.

"It's a rumor, but I wouldn't put it past the bastard. Keep your head down, and make sure that he's not near the target tonight." Mandila nodded and was finally given permission to leave. Great, but now Armand was upset with her, maybe even questioning if she was against Lex like the rest of them, but that was idiotic. Of course she was anti-Lex, for the man would hate her if he knew what she was. Ouch, but that stung a little. She didn't want him to hate her, even if they were opposed forces.

She checked the sun and realized that she had better get cracking on her plan. She had to keep the captain busy for an entire night, and that was a challenge if ever she'd faced one. The easiest way would be to dress as the Grey Fox and let him chase her around the city, but that would be suicide—_and tiring_, she quickly added. No, she needed something else, but the promise of an arrest or evidence was likely the only way to keep him distracted.

Mandila smiled as she noticed Methredhel talking to another woman. With a little help from her friend, she was going to hook the captain's interest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mandila peered out from around the corner and beamed with delight.

"Here he comes," she warned while ducking back behind the wall. She and Methredhel were standing at the end of the harbor, hiding behind the last building where stone walkway gave way to a grassy slope, and trying to time their trap perfectly.

"You know his routine top to bottom," Methredhel teased Mandila, who was too busy enjoying herself to rise to the goading.

"Shhh! He's almost there." Lex would usually stop by the edge of the harbor to watch the countryside for a few moments before returning to his office, and today was no exception. Mandila had been waiting for this, expecting him to arrive sometime before the sun was at its highest. Then he would check in at the barracks and head to the Market District for lunch, but unlike other days, he'd have something extra to distract him this evening.

His footsteps drew nearer, and Mandila nodded to Methredhel. They would begin as soon as the captain's boots stilled, knowing that his sharp ears would easily overhear the bait that they were about to set. The anticipation of how he would respond almost made Mandila giggle, but she didn't, for it would definitely ruin the nature of their plot.

_Now_, she mouthed to Methredhel, who forced herself not to grin.

"Mandila," the other thief began, "You know how important this is. I told him that you'd be there." Oh, this was going to be excellent, and both of them knew it, Methredhel giving Mandila a wicked wink.

"But isn't there another time?" Mandila asked, faking a consternated voice.

"No. It has to be tonight. And if you don't go, you know who you'll have to answer to. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you can't mess it up."

"Fine," Mandila sighed. "I'll do it. I suppose I haven't been very active lately."

"Good, so you know what you have to do?" At this point, Mandila had to pinch herself to keep a straight face, but she managed to do so.

"Yeah, but where am I meeting him again?"

"The Feed Bag, 10 o'clock sharp."

"Okay, I'll be there, but I wouldn't go if Armand wasn't insisting on it." Methredhel snorted, leaning in a little closer with a conspiring smirk...

"Oh, we both know that you secretly _want_ to be there, sister." Mandila rolled her eyes and motioned for Methredhel to leave. _Thanks_, she mouthed, and the older Bosmer simply shook her head as if she couldn't believe what her fellow thief was planning to do. "Enjoy your evening," she said, "but not too much."

"Have a good day," Mandila said in parting, but she did not move. She remained in her position, listening for signs of Lex, who she gathered was still there due to the lack of noise. She counted the seconds away before the sound of metal boots reached her ears, signaling his departure. The walk was calm and even, but Mandila knew that the captain must be digesting everything that he had overheard—maybe even planning how to handle it. Now it was time to wait and see if he took the challenge, which she was sure that he would. After finding the lockpick on her, and since he wanted to catch her red handed, this would be an irresistible opportunity for him. Of course, there was always the chance that he'd send someone else to spy on her, but it wasn't likely. Lex liked to personally handle people who'd caused him trouble, and Mandila fell into that category.

When the footsteps faded, she popped out of hiding and lackadaisically strolled along the harbor, hands tucked into her pockets. She tried not to look at him, but it was inevitable, and so she didn't fight the urge for long. He stood with two other guards near The Bloated Float, his mouth moving, but his eyes continually shifting towards her. She smiled, and her feet moved toward him, all the while excited about spending an entire evening with him—or something like that. It wasn't like they'd actually be interacting, but he would be there, and she'd be there. Maybe she'd finally get to see him in civilian clothing, for he couldn't possibly spy in his captain's armor.

"Sir, there is no evidence that the Grey Fox exists," one of the guards was saying. Mandila was getting closer, and now she could almost see the blue of Lex's eyes.

"I have already gone over the evidence," Lex stated, turning away from Mandila. "And we have been through this several times. If you will not respect my directions as your superior, you can either transfer to another watch or resign."

"My apologies, sir," the guard immediately answered. "I simply have a hard time believing it."

"Most of the men do," the other guard added, making Lex's eyes harden into icy pools of determination. Gods, but did the other guards always undermine his work? Mandila had suspected as much since she'd heard several laugh at the Grey Fox, but surely someone saw that Lex was actually correct in his hunches. Then again, perhaps he stood alone in his quest, and if that were true, Mandila realized that to constantly act when others mocked must be beyond frustrating. Maybe that was part of the reason that he was so harsh in dealing out punishment. His life could not be easy, even if he had more money than anyone on the waterfront.

"I don't care whether you believe it or not," Lex ground out. "But you _will_ follow orders to the best of your abilities."

"I'm not saying that I won't, sir," one guard began. "It's just that..." For some unknown reason, Mandila felt annoyed by the constant questioning of Lex that she was witnessing. Everyone on the waterfront knew how dangerous and accurate the captain's obsession was, and Mandila certainly knew how dedicated Lex was to that obsession, so why did he catch so much dirt from people? He helped anyone who needed it, yet no one appreciated it. No one appreciated how unique he was. _But I do_. Mandila didn't even realize that she had stopped walking until she spoke.

"How would you know if the Grey Fox exists or not?" she threw at the guards, voice tight with annoyance. "And if you lived here or bothered to open your eyes, you'd know the truth." What the hell? Mandila wanted to cover her mouth and run and hide, but there she was, standing in front of these two guards with her hands on her hips. The two men were stunned into silence, and she felt Lex staring at her from the side, speculating over her unexpected outburst.

_This is awkward..._

"Um," Mandila said, smiling uncomfortably. "That's what you get for being thickheaded." Why did her mouth have to run away from her? This was the dumbest thing that she had ever done in the history of her life. Lex was the enemy, so she shouldn't be defending him, especially if it included confirming his mission. As a member of the Thieves' Guild, her comment would make Armand tie a stone to her ankle and toss her into the harbor. Gods, but she was so idiotic sometimes. Still, as she glanced at Lex, something about his face looked softer, kinder, and it made her happy that she had spoken.

"We'll be going, sir," a guard stated.

"Very well," Lex agreed, and the others returned to patrol, leaving Mandila and Lex alone. The captain almost looked tired, his blue eyes losing their edge, and his posture less rigid. "I don't need you to defend me, citizen," he told her.

"I know," she replied. "Good day, sir." She gave a small, forced smile, and returned to walking. Long after she could no longer see him, she knew that he was focused on her, and she kept imagining how aged he had looked at that moment when he'd dismissed her. His face bore no lines or wrinkles, but she could see where they would form from the seriousness with which he treated life. It seemed that his drive was a burden to himself as well as the poor, and she decided that there was something about the captain worth compassion. He never seemed like a man to need such a thing, but the way that he had looked at her...Lex was human like everyone else, and while he never said a word, he appreciated knowing that someone thought he deserved more than he ever received. The incident would stay with both the thief and captain for hours as they awaited evening.

***************

Mandila could hardly wait. The anticipation was almost killing her, and there was still an hour left before she departed. She spent that time brushing her hair and changing, wanting to look mildly nice since she was going out for the evening. It was rare that she bothered fixing her appearance, but she did have something tucked away for special occasions, and this definitely counted as special in her mind. With a bounce in her step, she pulled on a deep blue skirt with flowers embroidered along the bottom, and to match the feminine look, she tied a green sash around her waist. The fabric was smooth, and much higher quality than what most waterfront people could afford, for it had been the only gift that she'd ever received from her father. He had been a merchant with money, and this was all she had left of him from the one day that she'd known him.

"Bygones are bygones," Mandila accepted, glad that the man had bothered with even the smallest of gestures. She brushed the morose topic aside as she finished her outfit with a billowing, white top that exposed an ample amount of cream-colored shoulder, and then she exited her home. She meandered down streets and alleys, killing time as she awaited the appointed hour. She would be alone tonight, but that didn't matter. The only thing that could possibly go wrong was if Lex didn't show up and she had to go looking for him. There was no guarantee that he'd come inside The Feed Bag, for he might wait outside, planning on trailing her afterwards.

Mandila frowned as she reached her destination and stepped into the warming atmosphere of the establishment. Numerous lanterns glowed about the wooden tables that dotted the floor before a countertop where the publican stood. The smell of fresh bread wafted out from the kitchen while mugs clinked together, and people chatted. There was a decent crowd this evening, and Mandila briefly greeted a few people as she made her way toward a deserted table against the wall. From here she could keep a lookout on the entire room, and she liked how the stairs were at the far side of the room, meaning that no one unexpected could join the crowd. It was a natural instinct to keep herself in a safe position, although if Methredhel had been here, she was sure that they'd end the night by dancing on the countertop. That had happened before, and the publican had allowed it since it attracted customers.

_Good times_, Mandila smiled. But tonight had the potential to top that.

"Hey, Mandila!" the publican shouted with a wave. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"Whatever's cheapest," she answered with a laugh. "Two of them!" Soon she was nursing a bottle of some dreadfully cheap ale, but she didn't care. It burned down her throat, and all she could think about was Lex. He hadn't shown up, and she was supposed to be meeting her mysterious contact in about ten minutes. Just as she was losing hope, the door swung open, and in walked a man with a red tunic and tan breeches. A cloak trailed over his back, the hood was halfway over his face as he ordered something from the owner.

His hand lifted to exchange coins, and Mandila could only stare. Maybe it was the way that he walked, but she knew that it was Lex. His controlled movements and quick location of a lonesome bench were straight to business, and although he chose a table that did not give Mandila an easy view of him, she thought that she caught a glint of blue eyes when he took off the hood. If she wasn't expecting him, she would probably not have noticed him in his regular clothing and location across the room, where the lantern light was dimmer. He looked so damned ordinary, and he slipped right into the crowd, even as he kept his distant from it.

"Nice of you to show, captain," Mandila privately commented, leaning forward as she grabbed her second bottle of ale. She took a sip and nearly gagged. "What is this?" she demanded, shouting across the room, which sent several men and women into fits of laughter.

"My special recipe," the publican joked.

"It's vile!" Mandila chuckled as she took another long sip. The alcohol swam in her belly, warming her, but she wasn't intoxicated. She was only comfortably settled into the environment, and she was not one for getting drunk, for she hated throwing up. So she was a mild drinker, but she could still feel a light buzz affecting her head as she watched Lex drinking some deep, red liquid. It looked like wine, and she tried not to make her awareness of him obvious as he settled into his chair and scanned the room. She looked away as his eyes kept flickering to her, wondering what he thought of her outfit.

"How about another one, Mandila?" the publican asked.

"I'd rather die," she laughed, pushing her empty bottles aside. Such a foul concoction had never before been seen, and she'd had enough for her tolerance. So she settled her elbows on the tabletop and pretended to be waiting for someone, looking around every once in an while, and playing with her hair. She ordered some bread, snacked a little, appeared to get impatient and loudly asked the publican if anyone had come in looking for her. The acting was exactly what was needed to keep Lex interested, and as one hour turned into two and then almost three, Mandila herself was starting to tire of the game. How could Lex sit there and look so comfortable? The man had barely changed position since his arrival.

"Akatosh have mercy," she announced, wondering how she would keep herself and Lex here for an entire night. "I need another one!" Amid laughter, she tackled her third drink, and it slowed her reaction time. When she next looked to Lex, he was staring directly at her, and their eyes met across the room. Now there was no denying that she knew of his presence, and considering how much she had ingested, she didn't particularly care. With a broad smile that naturally came to her upon meeting his gaze, she stood and began walking across the room, Lex's attention never leaving her as she did so. The game was up, but she still had to keep him here rather than letting him leave now that he'd been found out.

"Fancy meeting you here, captain," she greeted, setting her drink down at his table. "Would you like some company?" Before Lex could answer, she sat herself down beside him, and now she was with him in the opposite corner of the room, backs to the wall, side-by-side, watching a room from which they were detached.

"Your company never arrived," Lex stated.

"No," Mandila agreed. "But it's no sore loss. I didn't want to spend an evening with the man anyway. And," she smirked, "You're much better company, but you never believe me." Lex snorted as he took another sip of wine, and Mandila loved how the lighting exposed his best features. Perhaps it was the atmosphere and alcohol, but he looked more relaxed here, and she could have stared at him all night. "I didn't know that you come here," she said, trying to start a conversation.

"I usually don't," came the short reply, and he finished his glass. "Be careful on the streets at night, citizen," he advised, his body beginning to rise from the bench.

_No._

Mandila's hand shot out, and she gently laid it on his shoulder. She couldn't let him leave this early, and she didn't want him to go either. They'd barely spoken a word to one another, and she didn't think that she'd get the captain into a bar again—ever.

"Please," she said. "Tonight has been a real disappointment, and having a drink with someone is the only way to salvage it."

"I am on duty tomorrow," Lex answered, and Mandila giggled.

"You're always on duty," she argued. "It's only one drink, and I would really appreciate it. Who knows; perhaps my late company will show up before we're done. I can't leave yet, but I don't want to be bored." Lex slowly retook his seat and waved to the publican, who approached with a surprised expression at seeing him with the Bosmer.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Another glass," Lex said.

"And more minotaur spittle for me," Mandila added. "If I can survive this, I can survive anything," she told Lex as she took another swallow. "Would you like to try some?" Lex arched his eyebrows and took the bottle from her with a frown. He sniffed the air directly above its top and cringed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Afraid that the elf is trying to poison you?" Mandila teased, knowing that the alcohol was making her looser with her speech. She was less inhibited than usual, and while part of her knew how very bad that could be with Lex here, the desire to touch the lips that were currently fastened to her bottle made her eyes widen in distraction. Methredhel had dared her to kiss those lips, and tonight was well-suited for that sort of thing. Gods, but Lex was having a drink with her. Maybe he was only doing it in hopes that her nonexistent contact would arrive, but still, could life get any better than this?

"It's dreadful," Lex complained, setting the bottle down while he cleared his throat. "I can't believe that you're drinking this."

"There's an upside," Mandila countered.

"Oh?"

"It's dirt cheap." Lex smiled, and Mandila's jaw nearly dropped off of her face. Now she had seen everything, and never had she wanted to attack his lips like she wanted to now. With her intense staring, Lex noticed her expression and rolled his shoulder in a gesture that should not have been as fascinating at it was.

"You never saw a thing," Lex said with a dry sense of humor.

"Of course not," and Mandila smiled back at him. "I won't tell a soul that Captain Serious smiled." She thought that his eased features might again indulge in a smile when his face returned to its usual, sober nature as the publican arrived with a glass of wine and another bottle of cheap ale.

"Take that back," Lex said, motioning to the bottle in the man's hand. "And bring her a glass of Tamika's." The publican did as told, and Mandila found herself sipping on a very rich and filling red wine. "It's the best that they have here," Lex explained to her, watching how she ran a tongue over her lips to savor every little drop. "You've never had wine before, have you?" he asked, somewhat amused.

"I have, but nothing like this. Cheap wine is about as good as cheap ale, if you know what I mean. Thank you." Lex continued drinking, and Mandila tilted her head to get a better view of his face. He was so handsome, and was she actually leaning in closer to him, or was it her imagination? She admitted that she had now definitely drank more than she intended, for social convention wasn't preventing her from openly staring at him in the least. In fact, she was certain that her features were set in that fascinated, contemplative expression that gave away her interest to everyone on the harbor—except Lex, but even he couldn't ignore how adoring she looked as he drank his wine. He, unlike her, was far from being affected by his drinking.

"Why are you watching me drink?" he finally asked.

"I like watching you," Mandila conceded to the horror of her rational self.

"And the way that I hold my glass is interesting?" he challenged. "I hardly think that's worth your time."

"You're always worth the time," and with that, Mandila lapsed into a serious expression, her hands itching to touch his face. "You don't have any idea...the way you walk and talk, how nothing can touch you...you never give up. You..." She seemed to catch herself and gently shook her head. "I'm sorry if I bothered you today. I didn't mean to stick my nose in your business."

"Yes, you did," Lex corrected her, his head still ringing with the shock of her words. It had to be the alcohol in her that was talking, for there was no way that this elf that targeted him at every turn was so genuinely adoring of him. But the way that she was gazing at him made it seem like he was the most important thing in her world—as if he were the most interesting person alive. "You've had too much to drink," he told her, but maybe that could work to his advantage.

"Yes," she agreed. "So ignore me—not that I want you to."

"You should drink less next time."

"I know...and you should wear clothing like this more often. The armor is nice, but you look so formal in armor—not like now." She reached out to touch his tunic, and Lex caught her hand, feeling the smoothness of her palm and the way that she seemed to willfully slip it into his grasp.

"Who were you waiting for?" he questioned her, and her eyes shifted to the tabletop.

"You," she replied, and Lex's eyes narrowed.

"You had no idea that I would be here," he reasoned. "So who were you really waiting for?"

"I was hoping that you'd come," Mandila smiled. "So the other person doesn't matter. He was...well, Methredhel wanted me to meet him. She thinks that I need to get out more—romantically that is—and she has this cousin who she thinks would be perfect...oh, it doesn't matter. He's not here, and I wanted to meet you, not him." The more she spoke, the more Lex suspected that something was going on, but he couldn't prove it, and Mandila was being very careful to watch her words, even in her tipsy stated. "You can let go," she suddenly said, and Lex released her hand. She kept staring at it with a frown once it was returned to her lap.

"Why did you defend me today?" Lex asked, knowing that he wouldn't discover what she was hiding by putting pressure on her.

"You don't deserve to be laughed at," Mandila sighed. "The Grey Fox does exist." Lex's investigative instincts kicked into overdrive as he leaned closer to Mandila, speaking into her ear so that others couldn't hear. His breath sent goosebumps across her skin, and his lips were so close now that she could almost hear Methredhel taunting her from the back of her mind.

"How do you know he exists?" Lex asked. "Have you seen him?"

"I can't tell you that, captain," she softly replied. She turned her head so that she was facing him, their faces barely separated by six inches, and she was looking right into his piercing eyes.

"You can tell me," he promised. "I'm an officer of the law. I'm bound to do what's right."

"Only in your own eyes," she told him. "I..." Mandila couldn't resist any longer, and before she knew it, her lips were on his. She felt him stiffen in surprise as she leaned against his hard chest, hands resting on the bench and one of his thighs to support herself as she nearly fell into him. His lips were as soft as she had imagined, and as she worked her mouth against his, she realized how very wrong this was. People could be watching. Someone would tell Armand.

_Screw Armand_. Her mouth moved some more, even as Lex's lips hardly twitched.

"Sorry," she said as two strong arms gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. Lex stared at her with an unreadable expression as he supported her still leaning body. She would have noticed how serious he had grown except that she was too busy staring at his lips and wanting to touch them again. Against her will, a blush rose to her cheeks, and she pulled away from him. "I should go home," she stated, quickly rising from her seat.

"This discussion isn't over," Lex told her. "I'll find you once you're sober."

"I'm sure you will," she said, and then, with more uncertainty: "Sir, I didn't mean..."

"It's all right, Mandila," he told her, and his face again softened. "You're obviously not thinking properly right now. Go home."

"Thank you, sir." With that, Mandila left The Feed Bag and made her way down the darkened streets, wondering why she had dared to hope that Lex would respond to her kiss. Of course he wouldn't. He was Lex! Still, she was disappointed, and the comments that she had let slip were bothering her. Alcohol plus her deadened mood were a bad combination, and the more she thought about it, the more she wished that she could go back there and demand that Lex give her a decent kiss. His lips had been so smooth, and if he'd only given it a chance...

"Goodnight, captain," she said into the night as she reached her front door. Tomorrow she would feel better, and then she'd laugh about this. She had won her bet after all, and that was worth something. Too bad she had not gotten what she wanted most, and the fact that she wanted it most confused her inebriated mind immensely. She fell asleep, thinking of kisses and blue eyes, not knowing that someone had followed her home, both to make sure that she didn't land herself in trouble, and to see if she exposed any evidence against the Thieves' Guild. When she didn't, the captain left her be, a shadow among the night that would have done a thief proud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Make it stop," Mandila grumbled into her pillow. Her face was firmly planted in the soft ball of fabric beneath her, and even the feather that was poking her in the cheek couldn't make her stir. Her head was killing her, and whoever was knocking at her door had better stop before she gave them a violent response. "I am trying to sleep!" she testily burst when the noise wouldn't cease, and then Mandila heard the soft clicking of someone tinkering with the lock. The nerve of some people!

"Mandila, come on!" she heard Methredhel complain. "It's already almost ten in the morning." With a groan, Mandila sat up just as her front door swung open. Of course the lock was no match for her friend, but still, was that necessary? She sighed and watched the other thief grin and flounce into the room, clearly eager for an update.

"You look terrible," she joked.

"Yeah, well, I drank a little too much last night," Mandila tartly replied. She grabbed a brush from her bedside and began the process of untangling her hair as Methredhel made herself at home.

"You got dressed up for the evening," the thief noted, and Mandila looked down to see that she had slept in her skirt, blouse, and sash, all of which were now wrinkled. At least she hadn't thrown up on them. In fact, she was quite proud of herself on that account. "So how did it go?"

"Good right up until the last drink that I forced down," Mandila managed to smile. "I like Tamika's, but I shouldn't have had a full glass after the ale."

"Tamika's?" Methredhel questioned. "You usually don't spend so much on drinking."

"I didn't," Mandila said with a teasing grin.

"Oh, you had a man last night then."

"Lex bought me some." The sudden lapse of silence that followed Mandila's statement could only be attributed to shock, for there sat Methredhel, eyes as large as saucers, and mouth nearly falling to the floor. The expression was as priceless as Mandila had hoped, and so she decided to bask in the glory of her comment's shock value while waiting for the older thief to recompose herself.

"You drank with Lex?" Methredhel gasped. "And he treated you to a drink? How did that happen?" Mandila crossed her arms over her chest and gave an absolutely devious smile.

"When my company didn't arrive, I joined him, and we had a nice little time sitting by our lonesome selves. I think that we both had a good time." There was no need to bring up her slip about the Grey Fox, for some things were going to remain private for her own wellbeing.

"Ooooh," Methredhel said, eyes eager for juicy tidbits. "I don't suppose that you got the kiss that I proposed, did you?" She meant it as a joke, for she really didn't believe that Mandila had shared an evening with the captain, but when Mandila only smirked, the truth became clear. "You did! You actually got Lex to pucker up?"

"Well, he didn't kiss back," Mandila complained. "But he didn't stop me right away either. How's that for getting the captain to loosen up?"

"I can't believe this," Methredhel marveled, rubbing her temples. "I need some proof before I believe this. No lockpicks until you have proof."

"Under one condition," Mandila added. "Armand hears nothing about this, okay? He's already unhappy with me talking to Lex. If he finds out that I kissed him, he won't understand that it was just a joke between the two of us."

"And it was just a joke, right?" Methredhel challenged. Mandila frowned and stood up much faster than she should have, for the sudden movement made her reach for the bed post to steady herself.

"Of course it was only a joke." Sort of. Not really. _Gods, I'd love to kiss him again._ "Come on," she continued. "I'll get you your proof." She led the way to the harbor with Methredhel at her side, both looking for Captain Lex. He was as easy to find as ever, and as Mandila approached him, Methredhel lagged behind, curious to see what would happen. For his part, Lex was eyeing Mandila like he wanted to speak with her but was not particularly pleased about it. He might have decided to walk directly by the elf if Mandila hadn't so clearly stepped in his path to prevent him ignoring her.

"Good morning," she told him, determined to not let him act as if last night had never happened. And he did seem rather intent on that as he turned his carefully arranged face on her. Then again, perhaps it wasn't acting. Perhaps it had meant nothing to him. "I had a good time last night," Mandila smiled.

"You remember everything?" Lex asked, and she nodded. "Then let's get several things straight." He stepped dangerously close, but Mandila did not budge at his unexpectedly harsh tone. "We have a conversation to finish, and if you do not visit my office, I will find a convenient time to visit you at home." Mandila was fixated by the possibility of him visiting her at home, but she quickly scolded herself, thinking of Armand next door. Why did these ridiculous thoughts need to plague her anyway? If she was honest with herself, she understood very well that she was falling for this man, but she didn't want to, because he would never fall back, even if they could bend the rules of their existence.

"I wouldn't mind discussing it over another drink," Mandila offered. "I won't drink too much this time. I usually stop at two glasses, you know. Last night, I was not thinking so straight." _You seem to have that effect on me._ She remembered the kiss and fought the blush that she felt rising in her cheeks. She wondered what Lex thought of her bold actions.

"I was not in uniform last night," he told her, face blank. He was watching how her eyes kept drifting to his lips, and how her wide, innocent stare crept upward to his. "But I am on duty now, and I can arrest you for making unwanted advances. You _will not_ make a public display." Unwanted. The word slapped Mandila across the face, and her expression fell. She didn't want it to, for she didn't want this man to know the extent of the hold that he had over her, but she couldn't help it. The gleam vanished from her eyes, and the noticeable retraction of her spirit was not lost on the captain.

"I won't bother you with displays again then, sir," she apologized, sure that he had access to more beautiful and wealthy women if he so desired. She was just a poor, possible-thief anyways, so she couldn't expect more.

"Citizen," Lex said, softer than his previously harsh tone. "I have work to do, but if you ever need assistance, you know where to find me. Do you know where my office is?"

"Yes."

"I'll expect you within the next several days then." He walked off, and Methredhel bounced over to give her sister a hug and concede that she had won the bet. Twenty lockpicks landed in her hand, and Mandila accepted them with a giggle, but all she could think about was that she was just a bit of mud on the captain's boots. That's how he had just treated her, and after she'd thought that maybe their friendly streak had meant...it meant nothing. She could keep teasing him, but that's all it would ever be: two people who baited each other for the challenge of it. She selected a lockpick and moved toward the city, for she had a job that night, and she wanted to scope out the neighborhood. She would reaffirm her loyalty to the guild tonight, before Armand had another chance to question it.

**************

He was following her. She could tell by the way that his back always seemed turned toward her—how he always seemed to be going in the opposite direction but was there every time she scanned her surroundings. Mandila frowned and carefully stood by a cart in the market district, examining a stand of apples, but from the corner of her eye, she was spying. The guard several houses down was talking to someone, but she knew that he was after, and she also knew that Lex had probably set him on her.

What had suddenly made Lex suspicious enough to have her followed? Last night's slip about the Grey Fox might have done it, but then again, by now he'd know about the massive theft that had occurred last night while he was with her. Of course that would make her look bad, but she had played her part well, and he'd even smiled at her. Gods, she wanted to see him smile again, and at her, no one else. She shook her head and pocketed an apple when no one was looking. Not only was she forced to admit that she liked Lex, but that she would feel jealous if she saw him with another woman. She had no idea when her fascination had gone this far, but she blamed it on him for starting to talk back to her, and for playing that trick on her after the swimming incident. If he had just ignored her attentions like he always had, everything would be fine now.

It was early afternoon now, and Lex would soon arrive for lunch. She didn't want to see him, but she couldn't bring herself to move fast enough to avoid him. She did not leave until she saw him marching down the street in her direction, and she did not miss the quick nod that passed between him and the guard that was following her. Well, if Lex wanted to give her a hard time, she'd show him how difficult it was to catch a thief of her caliber.

"Oh the games we play," she softly smiled to herself as she gave him one last glance. She couldn't be angry with him for speaking with or challenging her. No, that would be unfair, and she wouldn't want to lose what little she had shared with him. Did she sound like a bleeding heart? She hoped not, but she couldn't help but feel that her life would be a little more boring without him—like the obstacles that he presented added to her routine and had even become incorporated into it. He was part of what made her look forward to the day, but she'd rather dunk her head in sewer water than say such a sappy comment aloud.

Now it was time to lose her friend back there.

Mandila took a sharp turn around the row of houses leading toward the Arena. Once out of sight, she sprinted and rounded the next corner, jogging toward Green Emperor and disappearing into another part of the city. She knew that he would be close behind by now, and so she located a large tombstone and crouched behind it, waiting for him to pass her. It did not take long for him to show, panting from running in armor on such a warm afternoon, and she bit back a chuckle as he started to curse. With a little precaution, she would give him the slip for the rest of the day, and that's exactly what she did.

The day disappeared, and night was well underway as Mandila perched on a stonewall not far from her destination. The poor guard had given up after several fruitless hours of searching for her, and she loved how she'd only ever been a matter of feet from him. It gave her great satisfaction to know that he was no match for her, but she supposed that sneaking around in armor was difficult. Now she was posed to strike, for in a few minutes more, the owner of a nearby house would leave for her evening stroll. That left Mandila about an hour window to plunder, and plunder she would, but there was only one object that she was interested in: a dagger.

According to rumor, it would look ordinary enough, but it was enchanted to kill with a single stroke. Now that would be worth money, and Mandila needed the gold to buy herself a new mattress and some clothing. Her current shoes were cracking, and besides one or two decent outfits, she was beginning to look as poor as she felt, and she didn't want to look like a beggar. That was the last thing that she wanted to be, for the homeless were treated with disdain for the most part, and to feel like a beggar meant degradation, which Mandila would never allow herself to wallow in. Even a lowly thief had her pride, and after she'd been abandoned by her mother as a child, she never wanted to return to that lifestyle. She had finally found a way to support herself in the Thieves' Guild, and for that, she would be forever grateful.

_Here we go._ The lady, who was a Dunmer, had just locked the door behind her and was walking toward the gardens. Now it was time to act.

Mandila checked her surroundings and saw that, as expected, no guards were afoot. They'd be changing the watch right now, and most patrols had been stopped for the night. With a smile, she crept toward her target and began fiddling with the lock. It took a few moments, for it was a complicated one, but the click of success had never been sweeter to her ears. She could hear the guards coming as the last pin was pushed into place, but by the time they were within eyesight, she was safely inside the house, door shut behind her.

The house was pitch black, and Mandila had to pause and give her eyes time to adjust. Slowly the room began to take shape, and objects obtained dim outlines, making it clear enough where things were located, and Mandila imagined that the knife was upstairs, in the lady's room. Quietly, she tiptoed up the stairs, a second lock was picked, and she entered the master bedroom. Like downstairs, the place seemed abandoned, but she paused and took her time anyway. For a second, she could have sworn that she felt a cool rush of wind across her neck, but her mind was probably playing tricks on her. Sometimes she got a bit jittery during high-profile thefts.

The chest, she decided, sneaking up to a large, wooden trunk and testing the lock. To her disappointment, it only held clothing, as did the closet, and the box beside the bed was filled with jewelry. Getting annoyed, and running out of time, Mandila was about to settle for taking a few necklaces when a glint of purple from a nearby shelf caught her eye. She wanted to hit herself for having not looked in such an obvious place before, for there lay the dagger, slender and elegant in its Elven design, and its surface shimmering with magic. Any thief would have been elated but for a second fleeting, cold breath that descended down the neck of Mandila's shirt.

_What in the world?_

Mandila spun, the cold air leaving a trail of goosebumps down her back, but she was alone. The room probably had a draft somewhere, for nothing in this place moved except for her, meaning that her imagination was getting the best of her. She stayed alert as her hand reached for the dagger, aware that her senses were tripping with concern. Something didn't feel right, like she was being watched. It was the same sensation that she felt whenever a guard passed behind her back.

Fingers wrapped around the dagger's handle, and she gently lifted it from its resting place. It was light in her hands, and cool to the touch, but she did not feel the familiar sense of triumph as she held it. The air seemed to thicken around her, and now she definitely knew that something wasn't right. Gods, but her skin was prickling in fright, for she _knew_ that she wasn't alone anymore. Something was moving in the shadows, coming closer, its breath disturbing the otherwise total silence of the bedroom.

Mandila did what her instincts dictated, and that was throwing the dagger at whatever was coming for her. When it sailed through thin air to harmlessly hit the opposite wall, she really knew that she was in trouble. A spirit, she realized, horrified by the supernatural. Apparently the dagger had been placed under a protective enchantment, and as she saw a blue ball of light forming before her, her feet ran for the door. There was a crackling sound, and a bright flash that chased her out of the room and onto the landing outside. She nearly fell down the stairs in her hurry to avoid being fried with magic, but the ghost would not give up.

_Damned dark elves and their ancestral spirits!_

Mandila skidded toward the front door, no longer caring if a guard saw her exiting the premises. Some things were worse than trespassing fees, and she could think of a few as another beam of light flared into being. She knew that the ball of energy was coming at her back as her hand began pulling on the door, for its brightness cast her shadow against the wall with increasing sharpness, and heat began flowing over her.

_Faster_.

The door began swinging inward, but the thief wasn't fast enough. Searing pain fanned across her back, causing her to gasp as she stumbled outside. It was warm and burning, and she was sure that she was bleeding, even if her numbed mind didn't yet realize it. She slammed the door shut behind her and never looked back, running on pure adrenaline and nothing else, and even then, the pain begged her body to collapse. She was unaccustomed to heavy injuries, and as she ran, she realized that her head was growing lighter, scaring her with the possibility of bleeding, unconscious on the street. Sure, she'd been lucky that no one had seen her attempted theft, but dying in a gutter didn't seem much better.

Her vision began to blacken, and in a desperate attempt to remain upright, she reached out a hand for the stonewall beside her. Her feet buckled, and she slid to the ground, panting and coughing up blood as she tried to regain her bearings.

Footsteps.

Someone was coming, but not at a quick pace. Metal boots, she realized. A guard then. Damn.

Mandila slowly rose to her feet and continued walking, trying to only appear unwell as she fumbled her away along the wall, using it for support. She had to get back to the waterfront, and then Armand could patch her up. He would watch over her while she healed, and so she tried to move faster as torch light grew closer behind her. Where was she now? Oh, the Temple District.

"Citizen," someone hailed her, and she almost died from panic when she realized that it was Lex. Of all the people to find her, why did it have to be him? The torchlight was getting closer by the second, drawing even with her as she paused from exhaustion. "Drunk again?" the captain began to mock. "You're lucky that..." His words trailed off, and although Mandila did not look up, she assumed that he was examining her injured back. She hid behind her hair, the brown locks hanging about her pained face as she stood half-hunched, for she didn't want the captain to see the thin trickle of blood that was running down her chin and filling her mouth with copper.

"What happened?" Lex demanded. "These are serious wounds." His voice was stern, but no longer annoyed, and he was stepping closer.

"I had an accident," Mandila lied. "Got a little too close to a fire. You know me; I don't look before I leap, but I guess I should."

"Come with me," Lex said, tone dropping to a gentler degree. "I'll escort you to the temple." _Where you'll ask a million questions about my accident_, Mandila thought. _And then my injury will be reported, and the lady might connect me to the theft. _

"I'll be fine," Mandila said. "I just need to get home, and I'm sure that you have other things to do." A strong hand gripped her chin and turned her face upward so that Mandila found herself staring at the captain's face. Torchlight fell across her features, exposing the bloody trail of her injury, and she was surprised when Lex ran his thumb across the rivulet, cleaning it from her face. He looked as he always did, but there was a touch of concern there also.

"No smart comments, no attempts to annoy me," he mused. "You're not fine, and I have never let anyone die on my watch." Mandila weakly smiled, but the action was cut short by a grimace of pain. She nearly doubled over, and Lex caught her falling form, easily supporting her much lighter body, and she allowed him to. She leaned against his chest, feeling his hands against her as he righted her, and for a single moment she felt his forehead brush against hers. It was strange how such a detail stood out to her when she felt like crumbling to the pavement to never rise again.

"I'm not going to the temple," she reiterated. "But I could use some help getting home."

"Citizen, I'm honor bound to protect your well-being, and you _are_ going to the Temple. Then we are going to file a report, because there is no way in Oblivion that these wounds were caused by a mere accident." He would naturally be stubborn, but Mandila really wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now. Perhaps...

"I have a healing potion at home," she lied. "I'd rather do that than the Temple." She wanted to stay leaning against Lex, but if she looked that weak, he'd never let her go directly home. _He cares_, she thought, the idea making her warm, even if he was only doing his job. She straightened with his hands still gripping her sides, and she wanted to think that perhaps there was more to this than just his job. Maybe he was fond of her, if nothing else.

"I'm ready to go," she said, and they started out, one of her hands gliding against the wall, and the other around Lex's broad shoulders. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, and it felt so strange to have him so close that she didn't know what to say or do. For the most part, they walked in silence, and she was content to pretend that he was a kind man only doing his best to help her.

"Why am I always running into you, elf?" Lex finally commented, and Mandila started to laugh before she realized how much pain it put her in, for she was allowed to loosen her nerves now that she realized that she'd live.

"You're just lucky, I guess," she teased Lex. He 'humphed' and tightened his grip on her when he felt her slipping, causing her to sharply inhale in pain as his arm grazed her wound. "My apologies," he said.

"It's not your fault."

"So if I am to believe that this was an accident, how did it happen?" he pressed. "If it was someone else's negligence, I'll see that he or she is dealt with properly." He sounded so official that Mandila wanted to poke him in the side and tell him to stop being so stingy, but he was apparently still on duty, and she was too weak to bother. Even when off duty, he didn't seem that different, did he?

"This injury is was my own fault, captain," Mandila stated. "And let's leave it at that. I don't think that I can handle any questions right now. I just want to rest."

"I will not bother you until tomorrow then," Lex offered, and no doubt the thought that such a step was very sympathetic, but Mandila had other ideas.

"Sir, even if I was doing something wrong—which I'm not saying that I was—don't you think that I've learned my lesson?" Her head tilted sideways, and she found herself getting lost in his blue eyes. They were intense, as if he was trying to figure something out; solve a riddle, and she could only offer him the sincere longing for compassion that marked her face. She believed him capable of being gentle when no one else did, and the implicit trust that seemed to accompany her stare troubled Lex.

"I'll let it go this once," he decided. "Just don't forget your lesson, citizen."

"Mandila," she smiled. "Stop calling me 'citizen'."

"Very well. Here we are at your home, Mandila," and she thought that she detected a smile in his tone. He held onto her as she unlocked her door and pushed it open.

"Thank you," she said, moving to close the door, but it wouldn't shut the whole way. Lex's hand had shot out to keep it open, and his face was rock solid as he stared at her.

"Take the potion," he ordered.

"What? Are you going to stand there and make sure that I do?" Mandila asked at wit's end.

"Yes." He did care. She didn't know if she wanted to punch or hug him, so she settled for putting more pressure on the door.

"I would be crazy not to take the potion," she countered. "Now go away or I'll file a complaint against you for trespassing." Lex's eyebrows rose, and he leaned forward in an intimidating manner.

"You wouldn't dare," he breathed. "Now take that potion." He turned and left her to her own healing, apparently sure that she'd do as ordered, and Mandila quietly indulged in the idea of him having saved her. It was a comforting feeling, like his arm around her waist, helping her stand, and for the first time in her life, she was glad that he was so strict in doing his duty. No one had ever helped her like that before, and she'd never forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The wound stung as Armand spread a wet, hot towel over her back, Mandila doing her best not to whimper when the heat spread across her burned flesh. It hurt like hell, and was made worse by the fact that she'd never experienced anything like this in her entire life. Thankfully, Armand was a gentle man, and he treated the wounds with far more efficiency than she would have, making him the perfect nurse.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Terrible," she muttered, and he patted her shoulder with a sigh.

"You should have spoken to me before going after that house. It's been rumored that the owner's a powerful conjuror." Mandila continued to lie on her stomach and breath deeply as she considered the attack that had maimed her, and Armand was right; she had been foolish, but if it hadn't been for that ghost, she'd have pulled the mission off beautifully.

"I wanted to go after something big," she confessed. "I've only been doing small jobs lately, and I know that it doesn't look good. You're already on my case about Lex." Armand smiled fondly and smoothed her hair like she imagined a father might do for a troubled daughter.

"I know that you're annoyed with me, but I have to ask: What was the captain doing bringing you home last night?" _Here we go again_.

"He was on duty, Armand, and despite what you might think, he cares about protecting people. He wouldn't have let me die." The room was silent, and she slowly shifted her head to look at her superior. "How soon do you think I can go back to work?" She hoped that her eagerness for activity would offset her brief defense of the captain, and she was pleased that it seemed to do so as Armand shook his head.

"The wound looks infected," he warned. "So you might be off of the streets for some time. You ought to go to the temple."

"No!" Mandila asserted. "I don't like magic."

"It's not really magic," Armand reasoned.

"But what if the gods won't heal me because I'm a thief? They don't help the notorious." She honestly worried about that, even though she didn't feel like a wicked person, and what if the alter failed to respond to her? She would look guilty whether or not anyone could prove that she was. No, she'd rather not risk it, and magic gave her the creeps.

"Keep an eye on it," Armand told her. "That's the best that I can do. Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"Not really," but Mandila did feel a tad lightheaded, and there was an itchiness to her wound that made her want to scratch until her skin peeled off. The only thing keeping her twitching fingers in check was Armand's presence—that and the fact that she had a hard time reaching the center of her back. Maybe if she found a stick or something...

"Don't scratch or agitate it," Armand ordered. _Damn it_, and Mandila tried to ignore how horrible she felt. She'd been sick once or twice, and this was by far worse than any of those incidents. She wondered if the room was supposed to feel as hot as it did. Probably not, but she would only go to the temple as a last resort, and she was about to mentally vow not to cave to either Lex or Armand when several loud shouts from outside drew her attention to the open door of her shack. Armand had left it open at her behest for fresh air, and as he too looked outside, his face arranged itself into the most dire frown that Mandila had ever witnessed, and the reason quickly made itself known. People were milling about the shoddy, waterfront streets outside, chatting and warning each other that the world had gone crazy.

"What's going on?" Mandila asked.

"The bastard's actually going through with it," Armand ground out. "He's going to tax the waterfront."

"What? Today?" Mandila asked, shocked, and Armand shot her a reproving stare.

"You can't ever underestimate the callousness of Captain Lex." Mandila did not want to believe that Lex was doing this, but of course he was, and she had to accept that, for he hadn't changed since she'd started talking to him. The difference was that she now saw more to him than she ever had, and that was clouding her expectations of him. The image of her knight in shining armor began to crumple as she watched the captain and a tax collector begin walking amongst the shabby huts that her neighbors called homes. It wasn't just or fair, and Mandila seethed as she watched the first person turn over several coins to the guards.

"I can't watch this," Armand spat, and he left Mandila's home for his own, Lex and the long-running guild authority viciously glaring at one another when their paths crossed. In the name of Stendar, couldn't the captain see that these people had nothing to spare? Mandila was highly upset, which was unusual in itself, and the situation was worsened since Armand was proven correct and she was wrong. Where was the kind man that had nearly carried her home last night? He seemed gone when she looked at the unforgiving, but still admirable stance of the captain as another poor person turned out their pockets for a fee of two gold. Lex seemed so untouchable in that moment, and the scene rang of what had first attracted Mandila to him, but her anger was still boiling.

He was going after one of her friends now, and the Bosmer could take it no longer. She stood, wobbling as she exited her house, and angry with both herself and him, charging at his armored body as quickly as she could. Each step made her cringe, and the urge to itch was almost uncontrollable, but each nauseating push brought her closer to speaking her mind. It was not in her to tactfully hold back her tongue when she felt compelled to do something, and so, as she reached her target, she heedlessly reached out and tapped Lex's armored shoulder.

"Excuse me," she angrily demanded, and all activity around her instantly seemed to stop or continue in slow motion as the captain spun on her, clearly surprised at her tone. She had never been angry with him before—not like this, and she had certainly never glared at him with any genuine malice, but negative emotions poured from her now, even as the temperature around her soared. Gods, but she was sweating, and it wasn't supposed to be that hot today. It had been fairly mild all week, so why did she suddenly feel like she'd been tossed in an oven?

"Mandila," Lex nodded, noting her pale complexion. "How can I be of service?"

"Don't give me that formal crap," Mandila harshly replied. "Can't you see that these people are poor? Taking even two coins from them can mean a day's food!" But Lex seemed unmoved by her comments, which only added fuel to the fire.

"It's only lawful that they pay taxes like everyone else in the city," he explained. "No one gets special treatment."

"Do you actually believe that?" Mandila demanded, and Lex's gaze hardened.

"Yes, I do, citizen." Mandila wiped the sweat from her brow and decided to find a tree to scratch her back against just as soon as she was done here. Curses, but that blasted sun was making her want to guzzle water and even jump in the harbor again.

"People with money get special treatment under the law all of the time," she forced out. "When my brother was murdered, did anyone come to his aid? No! They didn't even collect the body for a whole day, and the boys who did it got off light. Why? Because they came from influential families, and why ruin their lives for some homeless boy?" Mandila felt the hot tears running down her face, outraged that Lex did not understand, but how could he? He'd never lived in their shoes, and he probably had no idea what it was like, because he was too busy being the perfect captain. He had never seen her brother's broken body bleeding in a ditch, begging for burial, and what hurt the most was remembering that she couldn't even give him that since proper burials were so expensive.

"Mandila," Lex began, clearly uncomfortable with this crying elf before him.

"No!" she told him. "Don't act like you care when you're making the burden on us even greater. You're just angry because you think that we're all in cahoots with the Grey Fox! I thought that someone like you might be able to see..." Biting her tongue, she began to lose her bearings, and she faltered for a few seconds, body swaying precariously.

"You didn't take a potion," she heard Lex accuse. One of his hands gripped her arm to steady her, but Mandila ripped it away from him. "Go the temple," he ordered. "Your wound is probably infected. That can be deadly if you let it go unattended."

"I'll take care of myself like I've always had to," came the hurt and unsteady reply. Mandila backed up and threw several coins at his feet.

"There's my contribution to the royal coffers," she sighed, no longer angry. She was just sad from thinking about her brother's death and how life had a way of devouring some of the kindest and most unfortunate people. She turned and made her way back to her shack, shutting the door behind her so that she could slump onto the bed and sleep. She was so tired, and she would do anything to escape the heat. The room was spinning, and for a second, she imagined that the door was opening, and Lex was coming through to apologize and heal her. Her fevered vision grew hazier, and as she looked up, there was no mistaking that she was alone. Lex wouldn't come, for he would be finishing his duties, and she wasn't his responsibility to distract him from that.

************

Lex couldn't believe that this was the same Bosmer that was the trickster terror of the waterfront. He had never seen her so angry, but now she sounded not only angry but hurt, and her bundle of emotions all seemed connected to him. How did he invoke such responses in her, and why wasn't he annoyed with her right now? She looked so weak and tired as she began to cry, talking about her brother and the injustice of her life. Lex wanted to tell her that if he had been there, the criminals would not have gotten off, and he would never let a body lie in the gutter for an entire day, waiting for someone to claim it, but he couldn't tell her that. She was too distressed to listen, and she was clearly unwell.

"Mandila," he said, reaching out to support her unsteady body. She was sick, sad, frustrated, and accusing _him_ of wrongdoing when he suspected that _she_ had been involved in distracting him from a heist several days ago. He should be the one who was angry, and he had been, giving her the coldness that she deserved the day after the drinking incident. Had the kiss been part of her act too? Part of him said yes, and the other part couldn't believe that the open, wanting expressions that she bestowed on him were false. There was something so genuine about the elf's attentions to him that he found being around her uncomfortable at times, and he shouldn't encourage her if this was some type of girlish fixation, which he was beginning to suspect.

He had thought that being a bit more distant would solve the issue, for he didn't want to give her any false hopes, and he could see that his decision to converse with her might have unwittingly encouraged her. He wasn't cruel enough to take advantage of her—although he was always considering doing so if he found her connected to the Thieves' Guild—and he had thought that distance was working. Yesterday he had snubbed her on the harbor, and although he hadn't liked the hurt expression that she gave him, he could live with it. Then she'd injured herself, and he had been surprised at the strength of his concern for her wellbeing. She was always smiling like some bright beacon of positive energy, but to see her pained and serious had seemed wrong.

_Like now_, he realized. She was in no condition to be out and about, and he was annoyed at her persistence as she pulled away from him. Fine then, maybe this would widen the gap that she'd been bridging between them, for he had realized that he was more social with her now. He'd even enjoyed drinking with her, and maybe he was still concerned with her injury. By the nine, when had he started to care about this woman? She should be nothing to him but a distraction, and she was probably one of _them_. Well, he reasoned that he could lock her away without hating her like he did the Grey Fox, and she might help him in the end. This young woman clearly had a rougher life than he'd thought, and by the disappointed look that she was giving him for collecting taxes, it would appear that she did indeed have a soft spot for him. He'd been denying it, but this assault on him was too heartfelt and personal for him to ignore the implications, and after the drinking incident...

But what did she expect from him?

Lex had the urge to drag her out of her shack and force her to the temple. She was being foolish, giving him a hard time, _and_ making him question the pure elation that he had only recently felt when seeing how angry Armand was. Agitating Armand was part of his goal, for the man stood as a symbol of lawlessness, but Lex had not anticipated also angering Mandila. Part of him had expected to finish the taxes and return to patrol, her happily chirping at his side until she annoyed him too much, but she didn't always annoy him. He had been thinking about her more often since the kiss, and he'd come to realize that she was one of the few people that treated him with admiration and respect. Even when she taunted him, there was a trace of appreciation that emerged when serious issues descended upon them, and he had yet to experience that from anyone else on this godforsaken waterfront.

He _might_ enjoy her company on occasion, and he _might_ even care about her current health, _but Lex, that is no reason to_...

"Finish here," he ordered the tax collector. "There is something that I need to attend to." He was a captain of the guard, and he was not going to let someone die from stupidity, however tempting. So he marched over to Mandila's house, pausing before the door and debating whether or not he should do this. After all, it was her decision, and she would earn herself the medical complications by way of her stubbornness, and perhaps this _did_ go beyond what his duties required.

_But you disappointed her_. He had little experience in that area, for he always did his job with an exactness that people expected and took for granted. He had never disappointed any citizen who'd he helped, at least not to his knowledge. For the most part, people on the waterfront didn't expect anything beneficial from him (even though the idiots should), and so they could not be disappointed by his actions, only angry or scared. In light of that, it ate at Lex's insides to realize how strongly a few harsh comments from a Bosmer were bothering him, for slander and fired words usually bounced off of him like straw arrows. He'd had years of practice at ignoring comments, but then again, they had never came from someone who seemed to think very highly of him.

He raised his hand to knock on Mandila's door but froze, the debate growing more heated. Damn it, but he probably looked like a fool right now, and he loathed looking like a fool. It made him want to double the taxes on these people, just to show them that they had no right to laugh at him. With gritted teeth, he realized that his pride would not let him do this—something as simple as knocking on a door to check on someone's welfare.

_It's not personal_, he told himself. _Do your job, and force her to see reason_. That sounded like something that he could go along with, and so he gently knocked, opening the door when he received no answer. Mandila was curled in a ball on her bed, the position making her look much younger than she was, and her hair forming a curtain over her face.

"Citizen," he called. "Mandila." She stirred and stared up at him as he leaned over her. "You need to go to the temple or this is going to get worse."

"You can't even leave me alone in my dreams, can you?" she asked, clearly not believing that he was in her house.

"You're being foolish," he told her. "Now get up and put your boots on." Mandila slowly sat up and did as she was told, Lex helping her stand and leading her toward the door. He could see that her back was bandaged, but that would not help with an infection. "Be careful," he cautioned as she nearly fell.

"It's so hot," she complained. "Aren't you dieing in that armor?" Lex sighed and let her lean on him as he motioned to a nearby guard. This was as far as he'd take her, for it wouldn't do to be seen being so soft before people who were mostly set against him. And the way that she was reaching out a hand to trace the front of his armor was creating a strange urgency within him that demanded he get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Take her to the Temple," he ordered the man before him. "See that she gets treatment, and then return to patrol."

"Yes, sir," the man answered, taking over Lex's supportive position of Mandila. As the two walked off, Mandila turned her head and gave Lex a lopsided and goofy smile that could only be attributed to the infection. Still, it was better than seeing her upset, but not everyone was pleased with his actions. As Lex returned to tax work, he noticed that Armand was standing outside of a nearby house, a hard gaze pinned on him. The heat that passed between the two made others shy away, and Lex attributed the other's anger solely to the taxes, which gave him great pleasure. What he did not realize was that Armand was very close to telling him off and ordering him to stay the hell away from Mandila. The older thief could see the danger of what was happening between Lex and Mandila more clearly than either of the participants could.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mandila woke up feeling comfortably warm, and something soft rubbed against her cheek, causing her to snuggled deeper against its touch. She was vaguely aware that this was not her home, but she was not ready to open her eyes yet, and thank the gods, but the itchiness had vanished. Wherever she was, it couldn't be that bad, and since there was no way that she'd be given such a soft blanket in prison, she figured that no harm could come from sleeping in a little longer.

"Are you awake?" a soft voice called, and Mandila's eyes immediately snapped open. She was sprawled on a cot in a long room that was lined with similar beds, most of which were empty, and a small Argonian female was bending over to get a closer look at her face. While it was disconcerting to awaken to a pair of beady eyes hovering over her, Mandila did not miss the tray of food that the woman bore, and the delicious smell of soup made her stomach growl loudly. Given how hungry she felt, the Argonian could be presenting her with troll and she'd probably still eat it.

"Where am I?" she asked, rolling from her side onto her back, and scooting into a sitting position. Her back rested against the stone wall, and she could now see that the voluminous chamber around her was brightly lit by multiple windows cut high into the walls. Thin beams of light filtered through them, the rays reaching for her bed but not quite making it, and some cast colorful patterns across the floor because of the stained glass through which they fell. On closer inspection, Mandila realized that the decorative windows bore images of the Nine.

"You're in the Haven," the Argonian was explaining.

"The temple is not this large," Mandila thought aloud, confused as to why this building was so religiously decorated if it was not the actual temple. The Argonian chuckled as she set her tray down on Mandila's lap and offered her a spoon.

"This is a separate building, but we work together with the temple to heal those who are sick. Sometimes the gods do not answer prayers in the way that we think they should, and those individuals come here for recovery." Mandila lowered her head and stared at the spoon in her hand, her mood falling as she realized what that must mean.

"The gods wouldn't heal me?" she questioned.

"Now child," the other woman assured, a clawed hand resting gently on Mandila's shoulder. "Do not take it personally or as a sign of ill-favor. You weren't coherent enough to pray at the alter, and if you don't call on them, I daresay that the gods are not always watching every person running around down here. A guard brought you here to recover instead." Mandila nodded in understanding, and the Argonian grabbed her hand and pushed her spoon toward the soup. "Eat, child. You need to get your strength up. You haven't had a proper meal in days."

"Days?" Mandila gasped, shocked that so much time had passed. "How long have I been here?"

"A good four days, most of which you slept through, so we've had a hard time getting food and drink into you. I'll bring you some water if you wish." Mandila hurriedly accepted the offer, suddenly aware of how dry and sore her throat felt. Four days? She couldn't believe that as the woman left to get the promised drink, and in the meantime, Mandila dug into the soup with a zest that made her look like an animal. No one was watching anyway, so who cared? The last spoonful went into her mouth, and she smile with contentment, now having a happy tummy to match her healed body.

But what had happened? Mandila tried to recall what had brought her here, but she only drew blanks. She had argued with Lex, and fairly aggressively at that, and he then had told her to go to the temple because she was unwell. Even though she didn't remember refusing, she was sure that she had, and the Argonian had said that a guard brought her here, so Lex must have made use of his authority. Had—she didn't know if she should dare think it—but had Lex personally brought her here against her will? Had he momentarily forsaken his tax collecting in order to care for her? There was no possible way, but she still sighed with concern and wistfulness while trying to reconstruct the last few days. Her focus was cut short when a jug of water was thrust in front of her face.

"Here you are," the Argonian stated, and smiled when Mandila nearly drank the entire container in one fell swoop. With a long, satisfied breath, the elf set the empty jug aside and rearranged herself on the bed, reaching around to touch her back and check for scars.

"I'm guessing that the infection was bad," she said.

"Oh yes. It took quite a lot of work to mend the wound, but you're fine now. You're lucky that you came in when you did, because magic spells can leave damaged nerves if you're not careful. I've seen people paralyzed by destruction attacks like the one you suffered." Destruction attacks? Mandila wanted to moan in annoyance, because if her nurse had figured out what had happened, she was sure that Lex had too. Hell, the two had probably spoken, which brought something else to mind...

"How did I get here?"

"A guard brought you in, but he didn't seem to know what to do with you other than leave you on our doorstep. We couldn't turn you away, so we cared for you, but we had no idea who you were until a captain of the guard came to check on you." Mandila felt a strange sensation in her gut—like the one that always came with the first sip of a strong cognac—as she imagined Lex standing over her sleeping form, keeping an eye on her. It was such a calming and comforting thought, for with a man like Lex looking out for you, could anything touch you? She smiled at the healer, and soon her curiosity overflowed.

"What did the captain do?" she asked.

"Hieronymus stopped by that second day and asked how you were doing. We didn't know who he was talking about at first, but when he saw you, he confirmed your identity."

"Did he come back?" Mandila eagerly asked. "I can't remember." The Argonian chuckled and shook her head.

"No, child. Once he knew that you were recovering, he didn't come back, but he _did_ tell us to take very good care of you. He's like that, as I'm sure you know." _What?_

"You sound like you know him," Mandila mused, wondering how this Argonian was connected to the captain, or perhaps she had simply heard of his reputation for following the law to an unemotional letter.

"The captain is familiar with the Haven, and I wouldn't want to break his trust by saying anything more. If you wish, you might ask him yourself, but don't expect him to be very forthcoming. Then again, I was surprised to see that he came here to check on you, so perhaps..." Mandila accepted what little she was given, deciding to pester Lex about this later, and stretched her arms, ready to leave except that a thought was troubling her.

"How much do I owe you?" she carefully asked, worried that it would be more than she could afford.

"Nothing," the Argonian assured. "We give our services free of charge. If you wish to repay our patron for our services, then perhaps you will come to the temple to pray at times, but that is all any of us would ask of you." Mandila did not like the idea of hanging about at the temple, but she found herself more accepting of the thought now that she'd been tended by temple healers. These people were kinder than most, and they had taken care of her despite the fact that they'd probably seen lockpicks on her. Perhaps temples were not so horrible after all, especially since there hadn't been any signs of magic.

"I'll keep your request in mind," Mandila promised her healer. "Thank you for everything, and I think that I'll be going now. I've already lost fours days of my life to sleep. Seems like a waste." With a grin, she bounced out of bed and winked at the Argonian. "Good day."

"A left and then a right," the woman instructed with a smile. "Then you'll be in the Temple District. Good luck, Mandila." The thief waved and was gone, excited to be back in perfect health, and feeling energetic after so many days of napping. Plus, Lex had stopped in to make sure that she was fine, and for that, she was more pleased than ever. He might have angered her the other day, but she would never again question whether or not he cared. He cared. He cared. He cared. She wanted to announce it to the people surrounding her on the street, but then she would look as if Sheogorath had been messing with her head, and she would be degrading her status by doing so anyway. If she had been betraying the guild before simply by wanting to know more about Lex, than being elated over having been protected by him was suicide worthy.

Gods, but somehow she had wormed her way into the man's awareness, and in return he had done something for her that was special, at least to her. She paused as she neared the pathway leading from the inner city to the harbor, wondering if he would be there. He was the first person that she yearned to see, which would be a problem. If she wanted to cradle and protect what small connection she had formed with the captain, she would need to be careful, for she was already walking on Armand's bad side. What if he had seen Lex taking care of her...again...

This was complicated. She was falling for Lex, and not in a little way, but in a way that she thought comparable to jumping off of the city walls, and on the way down, she was hitting obstacles that could ruin her, meaning that she had to decide if this was worth it. For one, nothing would result from this except perhaps some sort of playful friendship that teetered somewhere between antagonism and fondness, and risking her status in the guild for that seemed foolish but enticing. And even if it was foolish, was there any going back? Mandila honestly didn't think that she could stop thinking about and wanting more from Lex, not after what had been happening, and so the recent string of events was a conundrum that was as conflicting and electrifying as the first day that she'd dared to talk to him.

_You are doomed Mandila. Doomed!_

Every time that something new happened between them, the Bosmer felt herself being pulled further into her fascination with Lex, wanting more than the last time. Whereas she had once been content watching, she became content talking, and now she was moving passed that stage to...? Gods, not that. It was impossible, and she had to stop. She had to for her own good, but she was looking for him now, at least wanting to see him and let him know that she was okay.

_But don't go to him_. Yes, if she wanted to keep her newfound position with the captain, she had to balance how close she allowed herself to get unless she wanted to open herself to emotional pain. He might not be affected, but she would certainly grow more attached to him until the lines between whose side she was on truly blurred, which it hadn't yet. So she would maintain what they had and stay loyal to the guild, but that meant that no one could know how she felt, and so she would not go to him now, just to show that she had some self-control. She hated seeing him standing there and walking in the opposite direction, but doing otherwise might jeopardize what little she had. That man could destroy her. Maybe he already was.

"You're back!" Methredhel shouted, happily appearing and engulfing her friend in a hug. Mandila returned the surprise embrace with a laugh, knowing that she had been missed.

"Yeah, and I'm back to normal," she promised.

"You scared us," her sister complained. "Armand didn't know that your wound was that bad, and when we saw that guard taking you away...well, we thought that maybe you'd gotten yourself in trouble. Everyone heard you yelling at Lex, and—oh, it's good to see you again!" Another hug nearly suffocated Mandila, and in a rare display of seriousness, Methredhel pulled away and placed hands on either of Mandila's shoulders. "You did well to tell him off, sister. That was brave of you, and everyone was so happy to see someone stand up to him. I didn't believe it when Armand told me that Lex was the one that had you sent to the temple, but whatever his reasons, I'm glad."

"Me too," Mandila said. _Me too._

"Wasn't he angry with you?" Methredhel pressed.

"Yes, but he's very responsible. He could see that I was unwell, and a dead body on his watch would probably look bad on his record." Methredhel laughed, and pulled a small bag out of her belt.

"These are yours. I took them from your house in case someone searched it while you were away," she explained, passing the bag into Mandila's hand. From the feel of it, the younger Bosmer knew that it held her lockpicks. "You never know. Lex might have sent you away so that he could search your house. It's possible, and Armand thinks that he's taken an interest in you because he wants a spy."

"What?" Mandila demanded. "That's ridiculous. He doesn't think that I'd actually agree to something like that, does he?" Methredhel only shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"No, he doesn't think that you'd knowingly betray us, but he doesn't want the captain around. He's worried about your safety." Mandila lost the rest of Methredhel's words as she glanced to the side and saw Lex watching her. He dipped his head in a silent greeting, and Mandila grinned, raising a hand and waving when Methredhel turned to lead the way back to her house for a small celebration. Mandila couldn't be sure, but she thought that Lex's mouth relaxed into a satisfied line, which nearly broke her resolve to not immediately flock to him. A smile of gratitude _could_ suffice, but perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible if she just went over there for a moment. They'd only be talking.

"Don't be slow!" Methredhel chastised, and Mandila rushed to catch up to her friend. Armand stood ahead of them, a bag of foodstuffs in his hand as Mandila waved in greeting. With him watching, she definitely couldn't go speak with Lex. If she looked eager to see the captain, her standing would sink even lower. Perhaps later in the day she could do as she pleased, and with a sick realization, an unsettling thought hit her: she was sneaking around behind the guild's back to talk to someone? She wasn't sure if the disturbance she felt had more to do with the fear of being caught or the guilt of being attracted to the enemy, but Lex was too important for her to stop seeking him out. Plus, she was convinced that she could somehow balance for job and infatuation now that she admitted how deeply the quicksand of her affections had dragged her under.

She ate and drank with her friends, several people stopping by to make sure that she had escaped Lex's grasp intact, and others praising her boldness at confronting the captain. Mandila didn't understand why they should worry so, but to them Lex was only a heartless villain and the sworn enemy of their hero, the Grey Fox. He was also Mandila's sworn enemy, but as she finally succeeded in blocking out the world by shutting her front door, she couldn't view Lex as a fiend, and the urge to see him only intensified when she found a note on her bed. She recognized the seal on the letter as that of the guards, and she unfolded the parchment to be faced with a single line: My office, six o'clock.

_Lex._

Mandila held the note, knowing that this would be incriminating evidence against her if anyone, especially Armand, ever saw it, but she did not want to be rid of it. She had never seen Lex's handwriting, and she carefully examined the paper with its crisp, smooth lettering. It was very professional looking, but of course he would have attended school and undergone training, which she had never even imagined doing given her poor background. It was very nice handwriting, and tempting fate, she refolded the letter and slid it into her pillowcase, silly as it was. There was no reason to keep it other than the fact that she impulsively wanted to, and that was reason enough for her.

There _was_ a problem about this meeting though, for the time would be noticeable, and Lex's office was positioned on the waterfront since the guard tower only consisted of sleeping quarters and storage. There was no appropriate and private space to meet there, except perhaps in the captain's room, but Mandila didn't think that she'd be comfortable in his chambers, even if the idea was tempting. She wondered what sort of things she could learn by rooting through his personal belongings, and what kind of objects would he have in his bedroom...?

_Mandila!_ Okay, she had to focus, and she had to tell him that she wasn't coming, for the guild would never take it lightly if she was seen having an official meeting with him in his office. Talk about a bad idea, and this would be stressful enough without the guild involved, for Lex was interested in the Grey Fox, and Mandila would need to be exceptionally careful in order to escape this meeting unscathed. But first the guild had to be dealt with, so the only solution was to meet Lex somewhere else, and later in the evening at that. Then she'd be covered, for she went out every evening anyway, and she had a few ideas as to where she'd like to meet the captain, most of which were so entertaining that she almost forgot the seriousness of what he wanted to discuss with her. This was not going to be a pleasant evening out...unless she forced it to become that way.

With a conniving smile, she exited her house and moved toward the harbor. It was only early afternoon, and so Lex would be leaving for his lunch. Actually, he would have already left, but she could catch him if she was fast, which settled the issue. She took off at a sprint, back into the city, and toward the Market. When she spotted him, she slowed and chose to pounce on him when he entered a side street with fewer people on it. Between the main wall and a row of houses, Mandila announced herself with a much softer 'hello' then she'd have normally employed, but Lex responded in the same manner regardless. He stopped, turned, and offered her a formal reply that made her feel like she was just an average citizen going about her day.

"I wanted to thank you for making sure that I was treated," Mandila told him.

"I'm here to serve," Lex replied, but Mandila knowingly smiled in a way that rather unnerved him.

"You could just say 'you're welcome," she teased. "And whether or not it was your duty, I appreciate it. You...you were right. I should have gone to the temple right after I was attacked."

"I thought that it was an accident?" Lex challenged, eyebrows arched.

"My mistake," she fumbled, flustered, and Lex merely stared at her with a very doubtful expression, but he must have been feeling merciful, for he didn't try to arrest her for questioning. "I got your letter," Mandila continued, trying to change the topic before he pursued it.

"Good, and I expect that I made myself perfectly clear. A note to the wise: I do not like tardiness." Hesitation, and then: "I'm glad to see that you're better."

"Thanks to you," she softly replied, her voice the embodiment of gratitude. "But, I'm afraid that I can't make your meeting." The sudden switch to a playful mood threw Lex for a loop as it took him a second to register what she had said. Then his eyes narrowed, but Mandila had expected that, for he hated defiance.

"It is _not_ optional," he informed her, his tone threatening her with force if she were to refuse him, and she did not doubt that he'd drag her into his office in order to question her about the Grey Fox, but this couldn't work like that. "You will come to the meeting, or I will request a warrant for your arrest on grounds of obstructing justice."

"I'm not arguing," she stated, and he watched her serious expression with suspicion.

"Then what is the problem?" he demanded, expecting some ridiculous and teasing response.

"We can't meet at your office, and it has to be later during the night." Her request clearly surprised him, and she knew that it sounded odd, but there was no helping it. This had to be done. "Look," she said. "I know that you'll never leave me alone until I talk to you about this." _And it's an excuse to spend time with you._ "So I'd like to get this over with, but..." She ground her teeth together, trying to think of a less conspicuous way to state this. "But I will not go in your office even if you try to drag me there kicking and screaming." She stood waiting for his response, and judging by the firm set to his face, he had already begun speculating as to why she couldn't be seen with him.

"Why?" It was a simple question—one syllable and easily understood, but for such a tiny word, it could cause a world of trouble.

"I won't answer your question," she honestly told him, for an answer would mean incriminating herself, and he knew it. She could tell by the way his eyes bore into hers as if trying to force the answer from her.

"If you are worried about someone," he tactfully suggested, "You should know that I'd protect you." Mandila shook her head with a resigned smile, shooting him an apologetic look that he could not interpret.

"I don't know about that, sir." _Not once you heard the truth, and I wouldn't betray my guild to you anyway._

"Just as mistrustful as the rest of the waterfront," Lex derisively snorted. "You led me to believe that you thought differently than the regular rabble, but perhaps not. Either give me a reason to compromise with you, or I'll try the 'kicking and screaming' method." He was looking old again, and Mandila wondered if it had something to do with her words. He probably thought that she was just another mocker beneath her claims, and that bothered her, for she didn't want him to think that. She didn't want him to tune her out because of one stupid comment.

"I trust you," she told him, and she meant it. "I know that you would try to protect me, but sometimes you can't have the straightforward report that you'd like, sir. It's not that I doubt you..."

"You don't think that I'm capable of protecting you?" he said, clearly offended, and Mandila rushed to correct him.

"No!" and she almost reached out and grabbed him to drive her point home. "You could protect me, and you're one of the few people who have ever tried, but I prefer to take care of myself. If you want this meeting, I have a few suggestions for a place that would be better." His expression told her that he was not ready to give up, and he even appeared ready to challenge her again before he thought better of it and shut his mouth. Mandila marveled that he cared enough to be debating this, and then she realized that he had probably been testing her—seeing if she had meant her prior, appreciative words or if she had only been playing with him as her tone often suggested. Well, she _was_ playing with him, but not just playing, and now she wanted something that she'd never be able to have.

"Let's hear your suggestions," Lex finally said, willing to give in if it meant getting information on the Grey Fox.

"There's a nice bar on..."

"No," he cut her off. Mandila scrunched her face in a frown and quickly conjured other suggestions.

"What about the...Haven?" She had been comfortable there, and she knew that Lex had some connection to the place, so he might also agree. "It's quiet, private, and the people there already know us. From what I gathered, perhaps you'd be able to ensure that they don't mention our presence to anyone..." Lex watched her, wondering who she'd been talking to, but finding her suggestion an intelligent one all the same.

"The Haven then," he agreed. "Ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock it is. Are you bringing the drinks and food, or am I?"

"Just be there, Mandila, and none of your games." The smile gracing her pretty features made him doubt the effect of his words.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Lex stood by the door, wondering what had possessed him to agree to this. He scanned the streets, waiting for Mandila to emerge from the darkness, her lithe form easily navigating through the night that he'd found she frequented. Yes, he had done his homework, and he knew that she went out almost every single night, but for what, he didn't know. He might suspect her, but he couldn't prove anything, and sometimes he wondered if there was anything to prove. After all, she didn't seem like a hardened criminal—not like Armand—and she showed him affection that wouldn't suit a thief. He had to consider that perhaps she knew things, but at the same time, perhaps she wasn't one of his enemies. The way that she had spoken this afternoon very clearly told him that she was afraid of something or someone, even though she had tried to play her words off like they were nothing.

Who would threaten 'his elf'? He always put a sarcastic spin on that phrase, and he couldn't help but wonder whether Mandila knew that the waterfront guards secretly referred to her as that. Would she be pleased or annoyed?

_It doesn't matter_. It was a silly title that people used to jokingly taunt him, and he told himself not to use it, but then again, if she _was_ 'his elf', couldn't he use that? He thought of her smiling eyes and how they always seemed to look into rather than at him, and knew that he might be onto a plan. Mandila could be his eyes and ears among the waterfront populace—if she wasn't a thief, that was, and he was determined to find that out tonight. If she was innocent, she could be his ace in the hole, and the thought excited him as leads tended to do, but hopeful as he was, and infatuated as she might be, she had already staunchly rebuffed pressure from him. She wasn't interested in being useful; she was interest in...his lips? Lex found his frown deepening, and his problems growing. This was why he had wanted to meet her in his office, for there would be other guards—guards to ensure that Mandila followed the rules of proper conduct.

Lex wanted to sigh but refused to allow himself the small gesture. He couldn't let personal considerations cloud his judgement or get under his skin. He was here now, and he _would_ get her to talk. He had never left an interrogation without results, and this would be no exception to his stunning record. Mandila's interest in him would make the situation easier if nothing else, for perhaps she'd be a bit more forthcoming because of her feelings. Then again, he didn't like the idea of simply using her affection, especially since it seemed such a low method—something that an immoral officer would use to his advantage, maybe even going too far and damaging a woman's reputation. He'd seen it before, but never under his watch. He kept his men in line, for their authority was only as legitimate as their conduct, and he refused to be a hypocrite like his predecessor.

"You're still waiting?" a voice asked, and Lex glanced toward the doorway behind him. A female Argonian stood there, hands set on her hips and a reproving expression on her face. "I don't suppose that you'll tell me what this is about either."

"It's official business," Lex told her. "I'll only need the room for an hour or so."

"Always so focused," the Argonian smiled. "Hieronymus, you haven't changed, and shame on you for not visiting us in years. You have no business being so serious, child. You're too young to be so cynical."

"I thank you for the concern, ma'am, but it's realism, not cynicism. What I am is too old to see this city as harmless or idealistic. Crime is rampant, and someone has to keep the order."

"And yet that sounds idealistic to me," the woman kindly countered. "You'll never lock them all away, you know, and sometimes I fear that you fail to take people's circumstances into account. Not everyone who does wrong is immoral—sometimes just desperate." The expression on Lex's face clearly said that he didn't particularly care if criminals were desperate or not.

"They make their choices knowing the consequences," he coldly stated. "And the law can't make allowances for bleeding hearts." The Argonian sighed and gently shook her head.

"I leave the law to you," she decided. "Goodnight. Please notify someone before you leave so that the door can be locked." Lex agreed and listened to the woman leave, her tail quietly brushing the floor when she retreated inside. As her footsteps faded, another sound drew him toward the open streets, where a thin figure was approaching him. He didn't need to see the face to know that it was Mandila, for her easy gait gave her away, but he couldn't help but notice how she kept glancing behind her. _Finally_, he thought. It was time to begin, but what shadows were chasing the Bosmer as he ushered her inside?

**********

"This is cozy," Mandila observed as she glanced around the room. She was seated on a cushioned bench in a small room, a table between her and Lex, who sat opposite on another bench. A lantern hung overhead, offering dim lighting, and several candles dotted the table, giving adequate light to make the room feel less intimidating. Mandila folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight, hating how Lex almost seemed to loom over her, for he was taller, and he was sitting forward, eager to begin—much more eager than she was. Her plans of trying to turn this encounter into an enjoyable one began dissolving as she caught the distinct sound of jingling bracers when Lex shifted his weight. She needed to be extremely prudent, and that meant keeping the reins on her tongue, which would not be easy.

"I'm sure that you remember why we're meeting," Lex said, his voice breaking the otherwise utter silence of the room. The building was so quiet that they might as well have been meeting in a tomb. "Did you have any difficulties in getting here?"

"No," Mandila hurriedly assured. "It's rather late, so hardly anyone was out."

"But you always are," Lex noted, resting his elbows on the table and folding his arms across the wood. He was in uniform this evening, but Mandila had hoped that he'd be dressed casually. He was probably trying to drill the importance of the situation into her head.

"I find night time very peaceful," Mandila explained. _And it's great for work_. "No one's around to bother me."

"No one's around to hear you scream if you're in trouble either," Lex added. "After your 'accident', I had expected you to be more careful about going out late. You were fortunate that I was in your vicinity, but considering how badly your wound was infected, I've come to the conclusion that you're rather reckless." Mandila sighed with a small smile.

"Armand tells me the same thing." Lex stiffened, and Mandila realized her mistake, knowing that the captain hated Armand for making a fool of him. It did not help her case to mention the older thief, who Lex knew was a member of the Thieves' Guild. "But if it makes you feel better," she quickly continued, "I'll come straight here or to the temple the next time that I'm injured. It isn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be." Lex stared at her with curiosity, and Mandila realized that this was the first time that he'd shown interest in her words when they had nothing to do with his job.

"You were afraid of going to the temple?" he questioned.

"I don't like magic," Mandila huffed. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"But you're not afraid to jump into the harbor and get arrested for it?" Lex actually seemed amused, and Mandila couldn't help but smile in reply.

"That was different," she asserted. "I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. But mages? I've never met one, but I've heard horrible rumors about what they can do to people." There she went again with revealing how much she trusted him, and she felt rather uncomfortable knowing that he probably thought she was being silly about magic. Well, but there was nothing she could do about it, because she _was_ scared of magic, even if hardly anyone knew about her reservations.

"Have you lived on the waterfront your entire life?" Lex asked, and Mandila knew that he was searching for a way to smoothly uncover useful information. Oh, he was being very casual about it, and that was what ultimately gave him away. Perhaps he thought that he'd milk more from her if she was relaxed and conversational, but while she did want to talk, she wasn't necessarily comfortable.

"I grew up there," Mandila told him, and she almost felt like they were having a normal exchange, but the hardened and calculating edge to Lex's words ruined the illusion. Where had the amusement from a moment ago vanished to? The workaholic in him was taking over, and what a shame that was.

"You had a brother," Lex stated, expecting her to take the topic and run. Mandila sadly leaned back against the bench and nodded. "You have my apologies for upsetting you the other day, cit—Mandila," Lex interjected when she didn't answer. "I did not mean to agitate you in your sick state, and I am sorry that the law failed you and your family." He meant it—she could tell by the way that the lines on his face seemed to deepen in the candlelight, but he was still handsome. She didn't think that anything could diminish his appearance.

"It's alright," Mandila assured him. "It happened years ago. It was hard at first, but I've had a long time to get over the murder. I was very...unwell the day that I attacked you, and I'm not sure what I said and did, but I suppose that I should apologize too. _But_ I haven't changed my opinion. Those people have nothing to spare for taxes. What you did was cruel, sir, and the waterfront won't forget it."

"We've already spoken about this, and you won't change my opinion either," Lex asserted.

"I didn't think that I would, but it's your mistake."

"My mistake?" and Lex's eyebrows rose, challenging her to support her statement.

"Yes," she answered with completely confidence. "You won't catch your fox without the waterfront's help, and now they hate you—as if they didn't already. What exactly are you planning to do? Beat the fox's location out of them?" Lex was now openly annoyed, but also hooked to her every word, his blue eyes taking on the glint of a wolf that smells blood, but this time Mandila knew that she had the upper hand.

"So you do know something about the Grey Fox," Lex ground out.

"You already knew that because of my stupid mistake the other night," Mandila grumbled, blushing as she remembered several other daring risks that she had taken that night. This man was digging into her mind for harmful information, yet she felt compelled to tell him her thoughts—to let him know why he was failing in his mission, because he was after all, a good man, and she believed that he could do well by the waterfront if he understand his faults. Gods, but when had she decided to do that?--_right now_, she realized as she was drawn into the single-mindedness of his presence. If he had been there so many years ago, her brother might still be alive...she might have died if he hadn't been looking out for her...he _was_ a good man, and she _did_ trust him.

"You keep procrastinating every time we touch on this subject," Lex noted. "Why are you so hesitant, Mandila? You came here knowing what I want, but you're still trying to avoid it."

Gods, he suspected her, but hadn't he always?

"I never wanted to be interrogated, sir," she reiterated. "I'm not part of your self-appointed mission, and I already told you why I came. Talking here is much better than prison, I think."

"You might be annoying, but you're not stupid," Lex stated, causing Mandila to blink in surprise. "You know that I can't arrest you without cause, and without evidence, you're a free woman. Either you want to talk but are frightened to, or you have some ulterior motive for coming here." His face hardened and slammed into hers, forcing her to look at him even though she'd rather stare at the tabletop. His eyes were so blue... "I better not find out that there was another break in tomorrow morning." Mandila blanched, but she liked to think that she remained somewhat neutral in her appearance. Gods, who was she kidding? Her emotions were always broadcasted through her actions.

"I'm not here with an ulterior motive; I promise," Mandila swore. "But your battles are your own. I want nothing to do with them. I just wanted to tell you something that you I think you need to hear."

"Out with it then, Mandila," he ordered, the scent of blood growing stronger. And here's where she decided to lighten the air and have a little fun with her favorite captain.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me why the healers here know you." Lex looked ready to yell at her, but her honest and adoring expression was making his jaw snap shut. He wanted to know what it was about him that fascinated this elf, for he sure as hell didn't understand this fixation. "It's only fair since you're asking me difficult questions," Mandila reasoned. "This isn't even a very personal question that I'm asking."

"I'm not here to talk about my private life," Lex harshly told her. "This isn't a friendly evening out, citizen." She glared, but he pointedly ignored her. "And what does it matter if you know or not?"

"It doesn't matter," Mandila shrugged. "But I want to know, and since you can't take me to jail, I think that you should be a little more open about telling me." With a devilish grin, she drilled her point home, and although Lex hated to admit it, he was rather at her mercy, because intimidation never seemed to work well on this elf. She was seemingly immune to normal threats, which was always a source of frustration.

"My father was a guard," Lex said, forcing himself to relax. After all, what did it matter if this Bosmer knew about what his father had done? It didn't, and he was willing to sacrifice his pride to catch the Grey Fox. Sacrifice his pride...Lex inwardly snorted at his own words, but this _would_ hurt his pride, because for some unknown, damnable reason, he did not want this elf to know that he came from corrupt roots. With those doe-like eyes eagerly honed in on his every word, he wondered how such a shameful family history would affect Mandila's affections. _But you don't care about her affections_, he reminded himself. Who cared if she was the only person that acted like he was worthwhile despite his obsession?—he didn't.

"He performed his duties well," Lex continued, Mandila riveted. "But he had his problems, and when the captain of the guard began to investigate his activities, he took to drinking. Sometimes he injured himself when drunk, and I brought him here to sober up. Satisfied?" Mandila wanted more, but she didn't want to press since the topic was obviously touchy.

"My turn?" Mandila teased, and Lex narrowed his eyes in warning. "Okay," she grinned before leaning forward and adopting a more serious expression. "You _could_ catch the Grey Fox, but you won't."

"Because of the waterfront people?" Lex commented with disbelief.

"It's not as simple as you think!" Mandila said, beginning to get animated, and while Lex was taken aback by her sudden outburst, he remained silent as she continued. "You want to do this your way, but what you don't realize, captain, is that the waterfront people have the ability to make or break your case. They could give you the Grey Fox, even if they don't know who he is." Now Lex was the one riveted, but Mandila didn't even notice during her speech.

"How can they give him to me if they don't know who he is?" the captain questioned.

"The Grey Fox exists to protect the waterfront. He gives a code to thieving that makes it honorable. He is their hero, so what is he if they don't support him? He's just another thief, and then no one has any reason to protect him. They love him and hate you, and it's as simple as that, so you can't buy these people to betray him." Mandila closed her eyes and leaned backward, knowing that she had crossed a line, but somehow feeling that she hadn't sacrificed her principles or friends. "If you were good to the waterfront and made them trust you, then the Grey Fox would lose, but they don't trust you, because officials have never been kind to them. _You_ aren't kind to them, sir."

…

Lex looked at Mandila, and she looked at him, wondering if her words had any effect.

"Why do you trust me?" he finally asked her. "You are from the waterfront, and therefore you have no reason to speak to me as far as your people are concerned. And you obviously aren't going to help me catch the Grey Fox either, so why bother with me at all?" He was beginning to understand that this Bosmer would not help him for the very reasons that she had expressed, but that didn't explain her actions. It only made her more confusing, and now she was looking embarrassed as she lowered her gaze.

"You could be the captain that helps us," she confessed. "At least I think so. You're not like the others." Lex sighed and mimicked her movements by leaning back against the bench with a subtle weariness that made him wonder if there was any truth to the elf's words. He was doing a good job. He always did his job well, so how could being a good guard include making special allowances for the waterfront? It made no sense, and so he didn't agree with his elf, because he couldn't. He understood what she had said, but there were other ways to catch a thief rather than sacrificing the fairness of the law. Then a dark thought hit him, and one that had been plaguing him for some time.

"Are you trying to get me to stop chasing the Grey Fox?" he asked with a low undertone. "You spend a lot of time trying to get my attention, Mandila." Now she looked unexpectedly cross with him, and she briskly stood up from the bench, hands on her hips.

"I've already told you that I like your company," she claimed. "Why is that so damned difficult to believe? Haven't you figured out that I want to be around you?" Apparently not, for he was staring at her like she'd grown horns on her forehead. "Never mind," she muttered under her breath. "The other guards are right: you're hopeless."

"What was that?" Lex demanded, but Mandila brushed the topic aside, for she knew very well that he had heard her comment.

"It's late," she diverted. "I'd like to go home now, captain. It was...nice to talk to you again." Lex stood and accompanied her to the door, knowing that he had made some progress tonight but was likely at a roadblock. That, plus the elf's strange words kept him silent. "You don't have to be so official all the time," Mandila stated, again throwing a random comment in his direction.

"You always try to insist that I be informal with you, but that would be inappropriate," Lex reasoned, eyes scanning over the back of her long, flowing hair. It looked soft. "I'm on duty."

"What if you weren't?"

"Do you always need to ask a million questions?" Mandila grinned and nodded with a wink. "I will escort you home," he continued. "It's not safe to walk the streets alone at this hour." _But I'm not going home. _

"I'll be fine," she promised him. "But it's nice to know that you care. You're not as tough as you look, captain." He made a contrary sound, and Mandila giggled while she turned to face him. "You're very attractive, sir, but you need to smile more." His face softened in a manner that she could definitely grow accustomed to, and he offered her a small bow of his head.

"Goodnight, Mandila."

"Goodnight, Captain." She began walking away, but one of Lex's hands gently grabbed her left arm.

"Mandila," he began, and she loved how her name sounded on his lips. "If I had been assigned to the waterfront when your brother was murdered, the culprits would not have gotten away." Mandila stared at the pavement before lifting her eyes with the most alluringly assured twinkle that Lex had ever seen.

"I know," she replied.

"Do you know who murdered your brother?" She shook her head, and her body leaned a little closer to his, her arm melting into his touch with an ease that even Lex noticed. "I'm truly sorry that we disappointed you," he offered. She slid her hand into his for the briefest of moments and gave his fingers a squeeze.

"You really are a good man, Captain Lex," she said so softly that it was almost a whisper. "And I really do like you." This time, Lex knew it, and most of his suspicions began to fade. With a last squeeze, she released him and left for her home—the waterfront where Lex was despised, but not by her, never by her. _Goodnight, Mandila._


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter. Yipee! The plot is thickening...

Chapter 11:

Mandila stood back to admire her handiwork. The sun was hot against her back, and her hands were covered in dirt, but she hardly noticed, for aggravation had a way of making her oblivious to the world's details. She could only think of the waterfront's grievances as she rolled a piece of charcoal between her fingers, and a slow, lazy smile spread across her face. Her actions were childish, and she knew it, for what kind of petty revenge was drawing on a poster? But still, it was retaliation that was within her grasp, and she had to admit that this _was_ rather amusing. The locals seemed to agree as they came across one defaced Grey Fox after the other. This particular poster sported a thick mustache and eyebrows.

It was because of _him_.

Mandila frowned and tossed the charcoal into the harbor. Last night had been comforting in a strange way, for she'd been alone with Lex in a personal setting that had previously eluded her, and she'd finally spoken her mind to the captain. He might not heed her words, but at least he understood why she thought that his mission had merit, and if he had ignored her emotions before, there was now no denying that she had an interest in his person. The longer she considered her words, the more she realized that she had given herself, thoughts, and even her allegiances away, but would Lex read into the depth of her words? He was intelligent, yet he was so resistant to personal ties. Damn it, but she wanted to change that, and curses on everything around her for that thought.

After such a meaningful night, and one in which she'd even dared to touch him, she felt as if the barriers between them had slipped by the smallest degree. Lex would have been her knight in shining armor if he'd been around when her brother died, and that was what he had focused on, but Mandila had responded with a notion of much greater importance. She had shown him that he could still be that knight if he wanted to be, but then again, he wasn't about to change, and the morning had hammered that reality into her head with all the grace and mercy of an ogre.

Mandila sighed as she reached out a finger and smudged the thick eyebrows before her into a unibrow. Very childish indeed, but she had found no other outlet through which to express her anger with a certain person, for she'd awoken to find a poster announcing monthly taxes on the waterfront. The news had made everyone groan, and a few of the poorer ones panic. One in particular had retaken to the waters, diving for pearls in order to begin saving the required money, and this after he'd nearly lost his leg to a slaughterfish. _He shouldn't need to go back in the water_, and Mandila was further frustrated because she could do nothing about this. She was sure that Armand was plotting something, but he had yet to inform her as to the job's nature.

"I want this person found," a voice growled, and Mandila indulged in a giggle. Lex had finally noticed the artfully altered posters, and as he rounded the lighthouse while pointing a guard in another direction, he spotted her with those crystal blue pools of his. Shadows hide her, but Mandila couldn't stay angry at him, for when they began talking, it was like the world disappeared. There were no guilds or guards, only two people interacting, and that made her wish that the illusion wasn't as farfecthed as it was. If she could only stay angry at the man, maybe she'd be able to escape her fascination, but that path didn't seem likely, and she wouldn't want to be angry with him anyway.

"Good morning, sir," Mandila beamed, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Morning, citizen."

"You..."

"Not now, Mandila," Lex protested, holding a hand up to stop her from speaking. "I'm not in the mood. Someone has..." His eyes shifted to the poster beside them. "Not another one," he instantly growled.

"I think that it adds something to the picture," Mandila offered in her best, contemplative tone.

"Yes, I'm sure that everyone finds it amusing," Lex nearly hissed. "Defacing official posters and property is always enjoyable." Mandila laughed, which seemed to annoy him greatly, but she couldn't help it.

"Sir, it was probably just some kid having a bit of fun," she offered. "You know, they once put Arena ads around here, and someone drew breasts on all of the knights. It's nothing personal—just a joke. Not everyone is as serious as you, and I happen to think that humor is as important as law enforcement." Lex ripped the poster off of the wall, and although Mandila hated to admit it, she found his frustration displeasing. So many people gave him a hard time about the Grey Fox, and here she was, worsening his image. _But he deserved it!_ Then why did she feel so guilty?

"The person who did this better pray to the Nine that I don't find them," Lex commented.

"I'm sure that the villain isn't stupid enough to hang around, sir," Mandila stated. To her annoyance, a light breeze blew hair across her face, and she unthinkingly reached to replace the brown locks behind her ear. In the process, her fingers trailed across her right cheek, and Lex's eyes were oddly fixed on the movement. She could feel the heat of his gaze, but he didn't look angry. He was deadly calm as he took a few steps closer to her, and she, unaware of what absorbed him, stood in ignorance.

"Allow me to help you with that," he suggested, and Mandila stood speechless as his fingers touched her skin, sweeping the loose strands of hair away from her face. His touch was light, and the fingers calloused as she had expected. Perhaps the world had gone insane, but she was certain that he was indeed tucking hair behind her pointed ears, and she could feel her body temperature rising in response. What was he doing and why? On second thought, she didn't care about the why. 'Why' was so bothersome. The fact was that he was gently touching her made her melt, and gods, but his hand was even retracing its path across her cheek, and all she could do was gape at his emotionless face, his eyes riveted on her cheek as his thumb brushed across it.

_Keep touching. Touch is good_.

Mandila knew that color was rising in her cheeks, and as his eyes shifted to hers, she knew that he had noticed her body's reaction. She was blushing, stunned, and felt like she'd entered a dimension where the gods loved her. Her happiness was, however, crushed as he held his thumb up for her to view, for she found herself staring at a black, sooty patch of flesh. That looked like charcoal. Dear gods, it was charcoal, and now she was nervous for an entirely different reason.

"Care to explain this, citizen?" Lex emotionlessly questioned. Mandila couldn't bring herself to look beyond the thumb to his eyes, and so she swallowed and offered him an awkward smile.

"I..." Lex suddenly seized her hands and lifted them by the wrists, exposing her blackened palms, and making her think of running for the harbor water. "Um..."

"Rather incriminating hands, aren't they?" Lex dryly ground out, leaving Mandila speechless. "What? You aren't going to try and defend yourself? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm trying to think up a convincing lie."

"At least your honest," Lex muttered. "If I release your hands, I don't suggest that you run. You've nowhere to go that I can't find you." He dropped her wrists, and Mandila observed that he did not seem as angry as before—only a little annoyed and one hundred percent determined. What that determination was aimed at, she didn't want to know.

"I didn't mean any harm," Mandila stated. _Liar._

"It doesn't matter," Lex countered. "You should have thought before you acted, as difficult as that is for you," and she imagined that he seemed a bit sullen for having just caught her red-handed. "I expected somewhat different behavior from you after everything that you've said." Now Mandila knew that she felt guilty, and to make matters worse, she had acted rashly in the heat of the moment yet again.

"It was revenge," she blurted, and Lex raised his brows.

"Revenge for what, elf?" _Elf?_ He was more annoyed than he looked.

"Did you know that a disabled man who is in his sixties is going to be forced back into pearl diving because of your taxes?" Lex crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Mandila with a regard that was both stubbornly fixed but somehow appreciative.

"You have a very large heart, Mandila, but that doesn't warrant defacing property. You told me your thoughts, and now there is nothing left for us to discuss on this topic. You're paying for the posters."

"You don't care about the man?" Mandila calmly asked, perfectly serious.

"His problems are unfortunate," Lex allowed. "It sounds like a hard existence, but his private life is of no concern to the law. There are charity organizations that might help him." Now Mandila also crossed her arms, making the two opponents look like different versions of the same stubborn soul as they faced one another. She was actually quite surprised that Lex hadn't already clapped her in chains.

"Have you thought about what I said at all?" she challenged.

"I have, and your fine is still ten gold—one coin for each waterfront poster."

"Ten gold?" Mandila repeated, brow furrowed. "The government can pick up the cost, I'm sure." Lex opened his mouth, shut it, and then finally sighed.

"The watch didn't pay for them." What? Mandila had to think a moment before she realized that Lex had probably personally paid for every single poster in the city. But that meant that he spent hundreds of gold on these, for they were constantly destroyed by hands or the weather, and they were literally everywhere. The man was dedicated, and whereas others would see a fanatic, Mandila saw a man that was willing to spend his gold on what he thought was right. Or was he just bitter at lawbreakers? Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"I didn't realize," she told him, voice reserved, which seemed to grab his attention. She reached for her belt and jingled the small purse that dangled there. There was only one coin inside, which was hardly enough to satisfy the captain. "I don't have money," she confessed, lips pursed.

"And I suppose that you'll miraculously have it by tomorrow morning," Lex mused. "Mandila, what exactly do you do for a living?" Mandila faltered, realizing that she had no believable cover story, for Lex would easily check to see if she was telling the truth. There weren't many places for someone from the waterfront to work, and he knew every single employer that would hire someone like her since he patrolled here.

"I do odd jobs," Mandila lied, knowing that he didn't believe her as his eyes narrowed.

"You better not be a prostitute, citizen. The fine for that is _much_ higher." His conclusion was a logical one, for she wandered the city at night, and the only women out and about unescorted at such late hours were often selling their bodies. He would know, for he'd put quite a few of the poor away for performing sexual duties, but his reasoning still spiked Mandila's emotions.

"I'm _not_ a prostitute," she hissed, angry at herself for being so roused by his words. How could he think that she was a prostitute? Did she look that cheap and desperate? She glanced at her old and worn clothing, and thought that maybe she did look a little ragged, and she _had_ jumped into the harbor despite having men stare at her inappropriately clothed body. Did other people think that...?

"Mandila," Lex spoke, and more softly than before.

"No!" she sharply responded. "I'm not a prostitute. That was my mother, sir, and I'll never be her. Of course, you'd know nothing about how hard life can be, would you? The idea of selling yourself has never been forced to cross your mind." She had said too much, but she didn't care as she turned to storm off. She wanted to leave before the tears came, for her childhood had not been easy with a working mother and absent father, and given that her mother had tried to ply her into the same disgusting trade as herself made Mandila's stomach churn. No one had dared suggest that she was or should be a prostitute since she'd broken the arm on one of her mother's more aggressive clients. She despised what her mother had been, and to be called the same thing...

"Citizen, wait," Lex was saying. "I was concerned for your welfare. The accident that you had..."

"I'll get you the money, sir," Mandila dryly replied. "And the accident had nothing to do with—I'll see you later, captain." She heard him walking toward her back as she crossed the stone walkway that cut down the harbor's center, but she refused to acknowledge him. He had been mistaken, and he knew it, but that didn't make Mandila feel better. She needed to find a place to relax before her bubbly nature could overcome the dark memories and insults that she had once frequently endured. Even on the waterfront, prostitutes were often ridiculed, and their children caught the same derision.

"She's not interested in talking, _sir_," someone said, intervening on her behalf. She half-turned to see that Armand had intercepted the captain and was keeping him from following her. The older thief was stern and even looked a bit disgusted as he addressed the captain, who looked equally ready to strike. His fingers were itching to arrest Armand right on the spot. He was just looking for a reason to do so.

"My affairs are none of your concern, _good citizen_," Lex told the other man.

"You've insulted her," Armand countered. "The decent thing to do would be to leave Mandila alone. She's not interested in you." Mandila wondered why Armand sounded so threatening when he spoke of her not liking Lex, and she wasn't entirely sure if the words were meant for her or the captain. Perhaps her superior had decided that her game with the guard had advanced too far, and he was now trying to reestablish the lines that separated them. Mandila didn't know as she watched the scene unfold.

"Mandila can speak for herself," Lex said. Armand was about to reply, but Mandila cut in, knowing how ugly the two could get with one another.

"I'm going home, captain," she stated. "And you have your duties." He stared at her, and she didn't even bother to force a smile as she continued on her way. She didn't know if her words had worked, but she couldn't hear him following her, and that was enough for the time being. The captain apparently felt chastised enough not to hunt her down for the payment.

"Mandila!" Armand called. She stood outside of her house and expectantly watched the man jogging toward her. He might look cross, but she knew that she wasn't the cause of his frustration, and so she didn't try to escape him as he approached. "We need to talk for a moment. This way." He motioned her toward his house, and Mandila dutifully followed, surprised when he put a comforting hand on her back and guided her through the door.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"You're welcome. I know how your mother's past bothers you. Here, take a seat. This won't take long." The Bosmer did as told but was careful not to touch anything with her sooty hands. With a smile, she lifted them to show Armand, who responded with a chuckle.

"He didn't like my artwork," Mandila joked.

"It was funny," Armand agreed. "But don't you think that you've gotten too familiar with the captain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mandila lied.

"He called you by your first name." From someone else, a name wasn't much, but from Lex, perhaps it did say something. "But I didn't find you to talk about that. I have a job that I'd like you to handle. It's a sensitive one, but I think that you're good enough for it."

"Don't keep me in suspense," Mandila eagerly replied, sitting on the edge of her seat. This was exactly what she needed to distract her and forget about this event.

"You're going to steal back the waterfront tax records plus the taxes." He watched her reaction carefully, and it was as he feared; she didn't smile or jump up to thank him, but instead visibly stiffened. There was a noticeable lapse in the conversation as Mandila tried to collect herself and keep her emotions hidden from Armand, but he could read her well.

"It's an honor, Armand," she suddenly smiled, but inside, she was dreading this job. Lex needed to be taught a lesson, but she wished that she hadn't been the one chosen to do it. Oh, she could tell by the stern expression on Armand's face that this was very deliberate, and she understood why, but she wanted to tell the man off for this. Of course, doing so would brand her a traitor. Gods, she was going after Lex on a job, and if she was caught, there would be no forgiveness, no second chances for a night out, no more conversations, and a return to being a mere 'citizen'.

"I'll have it done in several days," Mandila assured. "I'm glad that you trust me to do this."

"Hmmm." Armand nodded toward the door, and Mandila wondered if the older thief didn't perhaps hope that she was caught. Then the captain would be out of her life forever, or rather, they'd relate in a different way, for she'd likely be in prison. The thought made her shift uncomfortably as she left Armand with a distant goodbye. He was doing this on purpose, and she had to follow through, which meant risking the progress that she'd made. There was no choice, and that meant that she had to start planning immediately, because she was going to attempt something that she'd never even considered doing before: she was breaking into a guard tower.

************

He shouldn't have allowed her to walk away. That was what Lex was thinking as he entered the guard tower. Under normal circumstances, he would never have let someone who had defaced property to depart without payment, and all because he had offended her. He had honestly considered that she was a prostitute as he had talked to her, but obviously he had been incorrect in his stupid accusation. Mandila wasn't a prostitute, and even when the idea had momentarily seemed plausible, he had felt more concerned than angry. He imagined her being brutalized by some customer, and then wandering the streets alone until he found and helped her home. Prostitutes disgusted him, and he happily transferred them from the streets to prison cells, but the idea of Mandila being a prostitute troubled him. It didn't give him the urge to punish, but to help.

He was a guard. Wasn't it natural for him to want to protect people? But he couldn't remember the last time that aiding someone had been more important to him than punishing someone. When he had been younger and stopped a criminal, the look of gratitude from a victim had always been reward enough. Punishment came second as a motivation, but that had been long ago—back when he had frequently been thanked and appreciated, but no longer. Now he was scorned, and since being stationed on the waterfront, he felt as if he walked into enemy territory every single day. Mandila was right: the Grey Fox owned the waterfront, and so Lex was always the man to be despised, both by the common people for targeting their hero, and by his comrades for chasing what they saw as a shadow.

_You could be the one to help us_.

Lex ran a hand over his short brown hair as he distractedly greeted the off-duty guards within the tower. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be praised for his job—to be appreciated for never quiting, and to be seen as a man with potential. _But she isn't supporting you_. No, she was with the waterfront, but she thought that he could replace the Grey Fox because he was better than the thief. That's what he had heard hidden within her message the other night, and that gleam of promise warmed him, for it had been so long since someone had softly and kindly approached him with words of advice. And what had he done to her in return but insulted her?

He wondered when he had become so hardened as he climbed to the second floor of the tower, and then to the third where his private quarters were. He hadn't always been so cynical, but he was tired of always being bested by the scum of society. For every criminal that he locked away, two more appeared, and sometimes he was even forced to release the guilty because someone with higher authority pardoned them. He always suspected a bribe in such circumstances, and even as a captain, he sometimes felt powerless to right the wrongs around him. Perhaps no one else did, but he took his job and duty seriously, and somewhere along the line, he'd stopped hearing the pleas of a freshly incarcerated person and only saw one more speck of dirt off the streets.

Mandila—his frustrating elf—was making him see the humanity of his victims, and damn her for that. When she had mentioned the old man that now needed to return to the waters, he had almost felt guilty, but not quite. Guilt had been replaced by a morose overtone that accepted the unfairness of life and the pains that sometimes resulted from doing his job correctly. The man wouldn't have problems if he hadn't grown accustomed to illegally avoiding taxes. But Mandila had looked so hurt and frustrated, like she couldn't understand how the law was more important than a person's health. Sometimes she seemed so naïve, for she clearly didn't understand that circumventing the law was not the solution to hardship. That only complicated and slighted society's order, but at other times, the light in the elf's eyes was almost extinguished, and in its place, he saw a wealth of dark experience.

She didn't seem like someone who should know pain, not when she had such a dazzling and ready smile. She bounced about the harbor and brightened moods. He'd noticed that her positive energy could do that, and yet she reached out to and even liked him when he stood against the disorder that was her. Akatosh help him, but he had gained the attention of someone who was the very embodiment of disorder. The thought actually made Lex smile in his own weary way as he sat on his bed, Mandila's face floating before his mind. She was still searching for something within him, or perhaps from him—he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that she had somehow made him regret his words today, and that was very rare, for he wasn't a man to practice regret.

Damn Armand for getting in the way of his apology. If the older thief hadn't interfered, Lex would have followed Mandila and...his brow knitted together as he tried to discern exactly what he had been thinking only to realize that he hadn't been. Gods, but he had simply been acting, and not in an instinctual way, such as when he was on the hunt. This had been different, illogical, and the result of seeing her eyes well with unshed tears.

"Damn it!" Lex spat, and he restlessly stood and went to his desk. Work would take his mind off of this ridiculous subject. It wasn't like he wouldn't see his elf tomorrow, and then he could calmly give her the official apology that she deserved. Plus, he had to get that money. Ten gold was nothing, but it was the principle that mattered.

He opened the top drawer of his desk to remove an ink blot when his vision snagged on a silver gleam from among his neatly organized papers. He slowly reached out and lifted the object, which revealed itself to be a silver chain with an onyx pendant, his mother's initials carved into the back of the stone. His thumb ran over the engraved letters, and for a moment he remembered looking at his mother's dead body, neatly arranged on the bed as it had been. She had willed this pendant to him as a family heirloom, and one that he was to give his wife someday since his mother would never be able to personally meet the woman. That had been her wish, for she had known that she was dying.

_I'm too tired for this_. Lex set the pendant down on his desk and moved toward his bed. The paperwork could wait, and his superiors weren't in a hurry anyway. They didn't take his efforts to gain moles on the waterfront seriously, and even though he'd have preferred Mandila, he already had someone that would make due. He had plans for that mole—big plans that were fed by the woman's greed. Again, that could wait until tomorrow, but Lex never slept easily when he was on the chase, and so he laid awake for some time, his only thoughts those of throwing the Grey Fox into jail.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Mandila waited until most of the guards had left for duty as she sat on someone's front doorstep. It was way too early to be awake, but that was part of the job, and she didn't want Lex to be anywhere near her as she rifled through his belongings. She had considered sneaking into his room at night while he slept, but given how alert the man was, she was terrified of waking him. The consequences of such a predicament would be ugly, for she could she herself standing there, stunned as Lex attacked her for intruding. Gods, but that would be a mess the likes of which would probably scar her for the rest of her life.

Mandila watched as a few more guards left the tower before she tiptoed forward. No one was around, but she knew that there would be some men downstairs, so she opened the door by a fraction and scanned the area. Two guards were keeping watch over the room, but that was easily remedied, for their attention was on their conversation, and Mandila was quick and silent as she snuck by them. She used the tower's very design against it, taking advantage of the lack of windows to keep to shadows even at this time in the morning, and with the guards' backs to her, she was up the ladder and to the second floor in seconds.

_The captain's room will be on the third floor_, she thought as she observed her surroundings. Several men occupied the room's numerous beds, but they were sound asleep, having been on night duty. Mandila had only to mind her step as she climbed another ladder and lifted herself up through a large hatch. This had to be Lex's room, for only a captain would have a large bed and his own furniture in a private room. The floor was even graced with a thick carpet that muffled Mandila's footsteps as she openly and curiously eyed everything around her. She wasn't sure what she would do if someone tried to join her in this room, for there were no windows and hence no easy escape routes. Damn, but she was trapped if the job took a turn for the worst.

The dread soon deserted her as she carefully walked toward Lex's bed and saw that a book sat on his nightstand. Imperial History, she realized, touching the book's cover with interest. It was amazing to her that she was here, in his room, where he slept, and where he perhaps let the 'I am the law' attitude subside. Every little object was imbued with a sense of wonder that inevitably demanded Mandila to explore the area with both hands and eyes. She opened the chest at the foot of Lex's bed to discover that he owned an entire wardrobe of everyday clothing, including several very expensive outfits that she couldn't even imagine him wearing. She also looked over his books, equipment, and a small chest of coins, which she decidedly left alone. Somehow his money was of minor consequence compared to everything else, and as she ignored the possible funds, she found herself at his desk.

_This is where he does his work_. She could imagine him sitting at this desk late into the night, driving himself crazy in conjuring plots to snare the Grey Fox, and answering letters from his superiors. A trace of melancholy accompanied her movements as she ran a hand across the desk's wooden surface, her fingers stopping short of a stack of papers that contained warrants for search and arrest, notifications, and even notes summarizing his plans, which caused Mandila to quickly avert her eyes. She didn't want to know what he was plotting, for that would put her in an obligatory position of being an informant against him for the guild. No, she'd best leave that alone and accept ignorance this once, difficult as that was.

"And what are you doing here?" she softly asked as her retreating hands grazed across a pendant. She lifted the black stone with its silver chain and examined the initials carved into its back: SL. She wondered what it stood for as she caressed the stone's smooth surface, finding the necklace an odd addition to the room. Jewelry in Lex's possession was strange enough on its own, but given the lack of anything overly personal in his chamber, it stood out with an acuity that baffled Mandila. His room was devoid of personal warmth or tokens, so why would the captain have an engraved necklace? She immediately wondered if he didn't have some sort of lover that had gifted it to him, or perhaps it was a family heirloom. Whatever the reason, she found herself attached to it, even fixated by the idea of holding a piece of Lex's personal history.

_Bad idea_. She knew it, yet to have something of his struck her as a rare opportunity. The taxes didn't matter when compared to this, and she'd never had a necklace before. Sure, Methredhel sometimes made her flower necklaces on holidays or for dances, but this was different. This was Lex's, and considering that she was a thief who'd grown accustom to stealing the occasional item for mere personal gratification, she only hesitated slightly as she looped the silver chain around her neck. The weight of the pendant felt reassuring against her skin, and she tucked it inside of her shirt so that no one would notice it. Her collar was high enough to hide the chain, and she instantly decided that the pendant would remain on her person for as long as she possessed it.

"Just be quick about it!" a voice ordered, and Mandila panicked. Someone was coming upstairs. Quick! She darted for the bed and scrambled beneath it, regulating her breathing as the trapdoor was thrown open and a guard's helmet appeared. She laid her head on the floor and peered out from beneath the bedskirt as the man fully climbed into the room.

"Are you sure that he won't kill us for this?"

"Of course not," a voice answered from below. "The captain's serious, but he's not crazy, and besides, someone needs to do something for his birthday. It's not right the way he never celebrates."

"Alright. Just give me a moment." The guard moved toward the desk and left a bottle of wine on its surface, carefully propping a note up against it. "His birthday isn't for another two days anyway. Why do we need to do this now?"

"Because he's out right now. Now hurry! You want him to come back and catch us?" The guard needed no second bidding as he exited the room and pulled the trapdoor shut behind him, leaving a startled Mandila beneath the bed. Birthday? Lex's birthday was soon, and he didn't celebrate? That didn't surprise her, and she was actually happy to see that the guards cared about their captain on some level, but the overall situation was undesirable. Lex probably worked every single holiday too, which seemed beyond obsessive to Mandila as she crawled out of hiding and straightened to examine the gifted wine. The letter accompanying it simply said, "Have a happy birthday"--short and concise, impersonal to the upmost, just like Lex tended to be. Mandila nearly forgot about the taxes as she considered her findings, but a sound from downstairs spurred her to action.

A thorough search of a nearby chest led to the discovery of the tax records and the paltry sum that Lex had collected. Again, she felt a stab of annoyance with the man, but the feeling passed as she looked to the wine with its curt message. Perhaps she should..._No, Mandila, you've got to leave before someone comes_. But she walked back to the desk and removed a blank piece of paper from the top drawer anyway. Then, using Lex's own quill, she jotted a quick note that he would be unable to attribute to her since he'd never seen her writing. Very few people even knew that she could write, for she hardly employed the skill.

_Dear Captain Lex, _

_Take your birthday off. That's a direct order._

Mandila smiled as she placed the letter at the center of his desk and cleaned the quill. Putting her supplies away where she'd found them, she snuck back down the ladder, passed the guards, and made her way toward the waterfront, taxes and tax records secured in the bag on her back. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the guard tower as possible, for Lex's reaction to the theft would not be pretty, and so she wanted to deposit her stolen goods in Armand's hands before a storm erupted. The older thief would be pleased with her, and that was fine, but only if Lex never accused her of the crime. In fact, maybe she would stay inside her house for a few days, but there was something else that she needed to handle first...

***************

"Excuse me, sir," Mandila interrupted with her best pleading eyes. "But is the Commander of the Watch here?" She was asking after Lex's boss, and of course the man sitting at the desk before her wouldn't take her request seriously. He peered down his nose at her, his face as flat and bored as a man could look, and his fingers tapping the desk's surface impatiently.

"What business do you have with the commander?" he questioned.

"It's about Captain Lex, sir, and it's urgent. I won't take more than a few seconds of his time, I promise." _Big eyes, quivering lip, make him feel horrible for saying no_. The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and his mouth twisted into a frown, but he still stood with a sniff of contempt.

"Just a moment." Mandila smugly smiled at the man's back as he disappeared to return within a few minutes. He then held open a door for her and motioned her through it. "He'll give you five minutes, so don't waste them, girl."

"Thank you!" Mandila beamed as she bounced by him, the man doing his best to avoid touching her as he shut the door on her heels. She was thinking about how stingy and rude the secretary was when she realized that a much larger and imposing personality was confronting her. The commander was standing before his desk, half-sitting on its edge as he examined her. He looked as stern as Lex, and equally dominating as she took several steps closer to him.

"What do you need, citizen?" he asked in his deep baritone, but it was not as unfriendly as Mandila had expected. He sounded more like a father who was humoring a child. "If this is a complaint against one of my captains, you'd best leave a note with my secretary." The man sounded as if he was sick of receiving complaints, but Mandila wasn't here for that, and so she smiled sweetly in an attempt to cheer him.

"I don't have a complaint, sir," she clarified.

"Oh? Then what have you to report on the ever stubborn Captain Lex?"

"His birthday is in two days," Mandila explained. "Perhaps he could have the day off?" The man nearly choked on his laughter, and he finally flashed Mandila a smile.

"Lex won't take a day off. I've been trying to make him take a vacation for years. Don't tell me that he sent _you_ to request some free time. Very cute joke, citizen. At least you gave me something to laugh about today."

"But you're his superior!" Mandila asserted. "He needs a day off. Can't you...you know, force him?" The commander gave another chuckle and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"I could, but why would I force him to do something against his will at your request?"

"He's been very hard on the waterfront lately, and perhaps a break would unwind him a little."

"He doesn't unwind."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mandila smiled. "He's not always so stern."

"Ma'am, the last time that I ordered him not to work, he wore civilian clothing and went to the docks to 'relax'. Like hell he was relaxing. The man works even when he's trying not to. He might as well get paid for it."

"If you order him to take a break, I'll make sure that he doesn't work." The man eyed Mandila like she might have a plan, but then again, she might also be crazy.

"I'm interested to see if you can accomplish what no one else has," he pondered aloud. "Alright, citizen. I'll send the order. You keep him occupied." He moved around his desk to remove paper and ink, but Mandila cleared her throat and stepped closer.

"I already left him a note," she explained. "So maybe you could simply tell him that it came from you if he asks? And please don't tell him that I left the note, or he'll work just to spite me. He's like that, and I also want you to know that I broke no laws in delivering the letter. I left it with a guard to put in his room so that he can't arrest me if he finds out what I've done." _And I need to cover my tracks_. Lex would assume that she'd taken the taxes if he knew that she'd been in his room, which would mean jail or death for her.

"I'll help you, young lady," the commander grinned. "But be careful. Lex bites." It was a wonder that they didn't hear the indicated man's yells as they parted ways, for the guard tower nearly shook apart with three bellowed words: "Where are they?!"

*************

People were staying away from him today, and well they should, for Lex was in no mood to be trifled with. His very presence burned with controlled anger, his mouth ready to lash out at anyone who so much as littered, and it was all because of the Thieves' Guild. They were the only ones who would break into his room and dare to steal back the waterfront records and taxes, and as such, he had never wanted to hurt Armand as much as he did now. The man, his fox, and his followers were making a mockery of him yet again, and there was nothing that he could do about it, because there was no evidence.

Lex's hands clenched into fists, and he stormed across the harbor, sending a death glare at Armand as the thief carefully kept clear of his path. Even the man who should be gloating was not fool enough to antagonize the captain today, which lent Lex some small satisfaction. He was feared, and he should be, because he would never let this go. He would hunt down every single last thief in this damned city and make them suffer for defying him. They had broken into the guard tower for Akatosh's sake! The entire force looked ineffective!

The captain paused, wrathful eyes scorching across the harbor with its calm waters. Why couldn't he ever get ahead? It was time to use his mole and strike a blow that would leave the thieves running, perhaps denting their pride as much as they had his, but that was for his meeting with the woman tonight. For now, he tried to focus on what little evidence there was of the theft against him, and for once, he had the backing of his fellow guards, who were equally outraged and ashamed that someone had snuck by them. He would solve this if it killed him, especially since the culprit had taken something personal from him.

_The pendant_, he inwardly growled—the only remnant that he had of his family, and the only personal treasure to which he allowed attachment. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't lose it, but now that had been torn from him too, and he would never forgive himself if he didn't reclaim it. His mother had been too good for a man like his father, and keeping a promise to her among the many broken ones that had littered her life was of the utmost importance to him. No one else had the right to wear that necklace unless it was in fulfillment of his mother's wishes, and now...

_The evidence_, he reminded himself. Yes, he had to focus, for several people had been in his room yesterday. First there were the two guards that had confessed to leaving him the wine after they'd learned of the theft, but they were innocent. He had spoken with them, and neither had seen anything amiss on their visit, so that meant that the thief had entered his rooms sometime between nine am and one pm, when he had briefly returned to retrieve some documents. That's when he had found the wine and two letters, one of which the guards had no knowledge of.

Had three people been in his room? His brow furrowed as he considered the possibility, and then he recalled his recent conversation with the Commander of the Watch.

_"What is the meaning of this, sir?" Lex demanded from the man seated behind the desk before him. He held up a thin slip of parchment and handed it to his superior._

_"It's exactly what it looks like," the man replied. "You're taking a day off."_

_"I don't need a day off," Lex darkly countered. "And someone stole tax records from the tower. I'd like to know if you had one of your lackeys in my room to deliver this, and whether or not he saw anything." The commander shrugged._

_"Let's just say that you have a secret admirer," the man smiled. "Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks that you push yourself too hard, and given the young lady's considerable benevolence toward you, I wouldn't call her a thief."_

_"I would like to determine that for myself," Lex replied, clearly frustrated. "Who was it?"_

_"If you can't figure it out, either you're blind or she's very subtle. No, Lex, I swore that I wouldn't give her away, but I will if you can convince me that it's vital to your case, which it isn't." Lex opened his mouth, but the man kept talking. "I know that you're about to spout some rubbish about this person being in the Thieves' Guild, but take it from a man who is far more experienced with the fairer sex than you are: she didn't come to me wishing you harm. In fact, I would say that she wants the exact opposite, so stop harassing me and look for some viable leads in this tax business. I'm sure that you'll get your man."_

_"Sir, the very reputation of the watch is at stake," Lex argued._

_"Then you'd better get started. And Lex, you are taking a day off. If I hear one more report against you using our finances to hunt this unseen guild, I'm making it a week instead of a day. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

And now Lex was wondering if the person that had left the mysterious letter and the thief were the same person or totally different. Given his commander's attitude, it was possible that the entire tower had allowed some girl into his room to plant the note, which he deeply resented, but no one claimed to have seen anything suspicious, and the thief had left no tracks, leaving him empty-handed. Lex stared at his surroundings and noticed how people cowered before him, but that was not what drew his attention out of thought. Something else was out of place, and he recognized it even in his bleak mood.

_Where is she?_

His elf was missing, for he hadn't seen heads or tails of her all day, and as far as he could remember, a day didn't pass where they didn't converse. Seeing her was part of his routine, so where was she? He glowered at himself for even wondering, especially since he had more important matters to concern him, yet he couldn't help but think that she might distract him, even offer him words of support. Foolishness, he chided himself. When had she ever been helpful, and when had he ever wanted to be distracted? As he turned, he caught sight of Mandila in the archway leading toward the huddled waterfront huts, and in that brief flash, he saw how her face paled at the sight of his vengeful figure. Apparently his anger was far more intimidating than he gave himself credit for if even she seemed repelled, choosing to disappear back toward her home rather than face him.

With a short nod, she was gone. She hadn't said a word, and for reasons unexplained, that irked Lex in his frustrated state. He had come to expect interacting with her, and now that she suddenly avoided him, he felt conspicuously aware of his general image on the waterfront. He was the enemy, and as such, his actions had pushed her away before, but why had she left without a word? She wasn't like others that feared him, and he didn't want her to be like the others. He could make her angry, but she would always return with those adoring eyes, and so he wondered how long it would take her this time. Gods, but he had better ways to spend his time than thinking about a Bosmer. He was preparing to leave the harbor and search for clues on the theft when a small voice sounded from beside him.

"Captain?" Mandila called, appearing at his elbow in an unnaturally sheepish manner. "Here's the gold." Lex hadn't forgotten, but he hadn't cared about the fine considering the taxes. So this was why she looked so uncomfortable. With his black mood, she probably feared he'd take out his frustrations on her by hounding her for the money.

"You've avoided jail this time, citizen," he told her as he accepted the money.

"Good day, captain, and I'm sorry about what happened." Lex gripped the money in his vice-like hands and refused to watch Mandila as she scurried away. For a moment, he had wanted her to stay, but it was good that he frightened her, for if she remained and annoyed him, he might snap at her in a violent way that he'd later regret. So he let her go without a hitch, and while he didn't look back at her, Mandila certainly stole a glance at him, fearful that she somehow looked guilty for what she'd done, and the pendant heavy against her chest. She had never seen the captain so furious and humiliated, and knowing that she had caused it did not sit well with her. Even the excitement that she'd felt over her birthday plotting had faded with his dark visage this morning, and so she left him, intent on avoiding him so that she could escape her own feelings and perhaps salvage her thieving dignity. It was the first time in her life that she felt guilty for stealing.

_I'm sorry, captain, but I had to do it._ And her fingers wrapped around the pendant as she considered the cost of holding a piece of Lex's life. She had never been so miserable to be part of the guild, and that frightened her, for without the guild, she had nothing. Perhaps there was something that she wanted more, but when that something was out of reach, there was nothing that she could do. Gods, but she hoped that Lex could somehow forgive her and the waterfront.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Apparently the commander had followed through with his promise, for there was Lex without his armor. Mandila studied the captain's khaki trousers and green tunic, noting that his sword was still present, and that his eyes were alert as ever. Even without the armor, he embodied a captain of the watch as he marched toward the harbor's stone walls and propped his hands against them, his gaze fixed on The Bloated Float as several men angrily argued with one another at its entrance. Technically he couldn't interfere, but he was definitely watching how other guards handled the situation, which Mandila had expected. Workaholics didn't change with their clothing, but she still muddled over the illogical idea of spending a free day in a place where one was unwanted. Well, not unwanted by everyone, she mentally corrected, and it was time to move in before Lex unconsciously lost himself in work.

"Look who isn't on duty," she cheerfully noted, announcing herself as she strode forward to stand beside her favorite guard. She had to be quick about this or either Methredhel or Armand would notice who she was engaging, which would only mean more problems for her.

"Good morning, Mandila," Lex greeted. "I see that even on my day off, you've found me." He didn't sound as angry as before, but there was an edge of fatigue to his voice that tipped Mandila off to his stressed mind. The theft continued to weigh heavily on him, and she still regretted that as she smiled at him, trying to overcome the coldness with which he had treated her yesterday.

"I've never heard of you taking a day off," she told him. "What's the occasion? It must be pretty important if you're not in armor."

"It's nothing important," Lex corrected with disinterest. "Is it so hard to believe that I might enjoy relaxing for a day?"

"Yes," Mandila chirped, fully aware that his pride would never allow him to admit that his superior and some stranger had gotten the better of him. She wondered if he suspected her at all, for she had no idea what the commander had told his captain. "So what are you going to do?" she pressed, curious as to how Lex would answer.

"I'm doing my best not to think of arresting anyone," Lex replied with all seriousness.

"That's all?" Mandila pouted. "No plans? No date? Nothing?"

"No, but the point of having a day off is to do nothing, is it not?" He obviously had no idea or was mocking her, and she was willing to bet that it was a mixture of the two. "You seem to forever be doing nothing, so it might surprise you, but I am inexperienced at stagnation." Mandila giggled and leaned closer to his ear, his eyes roaming toward her, and his eyebrows raising at the mischievous mask on her face.

"Tell me," she whispered. "How hard is to not say anything to those two over there?" She pointed, and he turned to see that two pirates were preparing to duel right in the middle of the street. He nearly growled in annoyance, and one hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, but Mandila quickly diverted his attention with another whisper. "Too bad you're not in uniform, captain."

"I might not be in uniform, Mandila," he countered. "But I can make up for it tomorrow, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you." She merely shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from him.

"You don't scare me," she dismissed, and the look that Lex shot her screamed 'liar', but both tactfully avoided mentioning how skittish she'd been when he was raging over the tax theft. He didn't broach the subject in order to spare himself angry indignation, and she wanted to save herself embarrassment. "There _is_ something that you could do to be helpful," Mandila suggested.

"Oh? And how can an off-duty captain be of assistance to you?" Lex questioned, and now she knew for certain that he was mocking her.

"It's not me that you'd be helping, but yourself." The bait was laid, and Lex was clearly interested, but also wary. He was always wary when she dropped suggestive hints, like at the bar, where he'd learned that her interest in him was not merely to irritate.

"Explain yourself," he ordered.

"I will, but only after a late breakfast. Let's just say that what I'm going to show you could aid in your investigation."

"You love to annoy me, don't you?" Lex asked, but without bite.

"Only because you're so easy," Mandila laughed. "One moment. I'll be back." She ran home and retrieved a basket loaded with a few items that she'd stolen from a peddler the previous night, and then she returned to Lex. Swinging the basket with a giddy smile that would have made her look like a child if not for her defined figure, she motioned for Lex to follow her. "This way," she said, setting a brisk pace that quickly took them from the waterfront and the guild's immediate eyes.

"Where are we going?" Lex asked, easily keeping pace with her.

"For brunch," Mandila told him as if he were being dense. "I think that the Arboretum would be a lovely spot. I don't get to go there very often."

"Mandila," and she stopped because Lex had gently grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a halt. His face was neutral as she stared up into his blue eyes. "Is this a social occasion, or is there more to it than that? We could have eaten on the waterfront." Mandila froze, and he released her as she struggled for a response. "You're still worried about someone," he noted with a frown. "I can't help if I don't know what frightens you."

"You're always trying to do your job," Mandila sadly smiled. "It's nothing, sir. I already told you how much you're loved on the waterfront, and I don't want hard feelings between me and my friends. They don't like when I talk to you, and...and I promise that this isn't only social. I knew that I needed to dangle some sort of meat in front of you, or I'd never get you to lunch. I'll make this worth your while or my mother was a slaughterfish."

"So you admit to being sneaky," Lex mused.

"Of course. You deserve a day off," Mandila grinned. "And why would you spend it somewhere like the waterfront where people don't like you? It won't kill you to have lunch with me, sir, and I'd really like it if you came along willingly. Otherwise, you'll never know what I want to show you."

"Manipulative wench," Lex muttered under his breath as they continued on their way.

"I heard that!" Mandila glared.

"But I'm not on duty," Lex calmly replied, and it took a moment for Mandila to realize that he was jokingly taunting her. As always, she was amazed but pleased when his sense of humor surfaced, and so she smiled to herself as they neared the gardens, Lex wearing the most subtle of amused expressions as she bounded toward the shade of a large statue. She plopped the basket on the ground and sprawled her body across the shady grass, feeling free and happy for the first time since the theft since there were no guild members in sight, meaning that it was safe to be as affectionate and open with the captain as she pleased.

"What would you like?" she asked as he sat beside her, his legs stretching out over the grass, and for such a simple move, it struck her as odd. The action made her pause while pulling bread from the basket, and she stared at him, blinking several times with a dazed expression.

"Yes?" he asked, folding his legs beneath him.

"Nothing," she suddenly smiled while shaking her head. "Sitting on the ground just makes you look so..."

"I sleep like a normal person too," Lex sarcastically offered, but he was obviously amused with her observations.

"It's not that," she argued, not wanting to appear silly. "Seeing you so informal is simply a bit weird, if you know what I mean. I hope that the food's okay." She handed him cheese and bread, followed by a dish of berries and some fried fish caught fresh that morning.

"It's fine," Lex offered, lapsing into silence as they ate. Mandila took off her boots and ran her feet across the grass while she happily munched away, her brown hair loosely falling around her face, and the tips if her pointed ears peeking out from the silky mass. Lex decided that she was a pretty woman, which he had noticed before, but somehow her simple delight over having lunch with him made her physical appeal more pronounced. Her brown eyes shone brightly in the light as she tilted her head toward him and offered more bread, her dainty fingers grazing his as he accepted. He knew that she wanted this lunch because she liked him, meaning that whatever she planned to show him was simply a means to get him here, but he did not see why she should be so eager for his company. He was not the most conversational person, and given what she'd shared with him, this was not an ideal situation for her.

"I looked into the report on your brother's murder," he told her, and Mandila adopted a blank face to deal with the topic. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't find anything revealing. The case is very cold."

"It's alright," she sighed. "I stopped waiting for justice years ago. I might not have any blood family left, but I have friends who are like family. The waterfront is a good home, and I can't cry forever." She laid down on the grass, her shirt pulling tight across her chest as she stretched, which did not go unnoticed by Lex despite his stern exterior.

"Your mother and father are no longer living?" he asked her.

"My mother died from some disease, and I only ever met my father once. He's not interested in me, and I can't blame him. Besides, even if he came back, he's from another world. I belong on the waterfront, and he...it's strange, but I imagine him in a nice house with a wife and kids younger than me. That's just a thought though, since I'm sure that he was married when he visited my mother. What about you? Are you close to your family?"

"No," Lex answered. "My parents are dead, and my siblings have married and moved to other areas." He spoke as if there was nothing else to say on the matter, but Mandila could not fathom living life without some sort of family, and so she pressed for more information.

"But I guess that the guards are kind of like a big family, right?" The thieves certainly were.

"At times," came the curt reply, telling Mandila that she was nearing one of Lex's impenetrable walls. When the man didn't want to discuss something, there was no way to convince him to talk, and so they again lapsed into silence, Lex leaning against the statue behind him with hooded eyes. It was the most relaxed that Mandila had ever seen him, and a strong urge to kiss him seized her as he rolled his neck to work out several kinks. She wondered if he was gentle or dominant when he kissed a woman back—not that she'd ever know, but she could imagine.

"Aren't most men married by the age of thirty?" she randomly commented. Lex didn't both opening his eyes any wider as she verbally prodded him, and she hated not being able to tell where he was looking.

"Aren't most women married by the age of twenty-four?"

"How do you know my age?" Mandila asked, surprised. What else did he know?

"I have my sources," was his steady and smug reply, and then more silence descended, but neither were particularly bothered by it. Mandila was on her back, face turned so that blades of grass grazed her cheeks as she watched the captain, and Lex looked like he might take a nap, but she knew that he would never do such an un-Lex-like thing. She, however, was lethargic and full, which sorely tempted her eyelids to close as she listened to the rustle of leaves around her, and her content and peaceful appearance was apparent to her companion, who found it most becoming.

"So what would you like to show me?" Lex asked, uncomfortable with the way that his eyes were drawn to Mandila's exposed neckline. He wasn't entirely sure why he was even sitting here with her, but he admitted that it was better than whittling away long hours on the waterfront when he was powerless to act against wrongdoers. It would likely give him a headache, and leave it to those people to take advantage of his off-duty status. No, he was better off here, with her, even as she coyly smiled and spread her arms out across the lawn. It had been a long time since he'd simply relaxed, and indulging in something so minor as breathing in a garden with a woman who sought his presence was refreshing. Yesterday had been far less interesting with his elf avoiding him...

"Watch this," Mandila told him, standing. "Pick a person. Anyone will do." Lex, curious, nodded toward a young, male Imperial.

"That one."

"Alright," Mandila agreed. "Stay here and watch." She strode across the street toward a beggar who was slumped against a pillar, the dirty woman's head downcast as she scuffed her toe in the ground. Lex observed with interest how Mandila greeted the woman, who initially jumped, but quickly began smiling as Mandila spoke with her. He could not discern exact words, but he understood the body language easily enough, and laughter rang out as the two chatted. Then Mandila offered the woman some bread, which the beggar eagerly accepted before leaning closer and speaking in hushed tones with his Bosmer. Mandila nodded, and several minutes later, she was back with him, depositing herself on the ground beside his legs with a beaming face.

"The man's name is Pennus Mallius, and he lives in the Temple District. He leaves home around mid-morning, always locks the door, walks a short way, and then returns to check the lock. He's a bit paranoid in that respect, but he's generally nice. Sometimes he stops in the gardens for a walk, but it's because he meets a young woman named Phyllis, who happens to be his lover. They kiss behind the statue of Akatosh, and her father doesn't know about it, so they have to hide." Lex looked at Mandila and then the beggar, who was happily enjoying her meal.

"Did you gather all of that from the beggar?" he thoughtfully questioned.

"Yes," Mandila assured him, moving to lean against the same statue as him, their shoulders nearly touching. "The poor are the eyes and ears of this city. Where do you get your information? Official records and interrogations? There's more to learn from the streets, and all it takes is some friendly conversation and a small bribe. Sometimes a bribe isn't even needed if you're good enough, but that woman would never tell you what she told me. If you're in armor and try to order them around, forget it. They don't trust guards anymore than the waterfront people do, but if you're in casual clothing..." She tapped his sleeve for emphasis. "Then you might have a chance."

"I see," Lex digested. "It seems that no one trusts the city's protectors." He was staring off into the foliage, and Mandila shifted her weight to put the lightest pressure on his shoulder.

"That's not true," she assured him, and he swiveled his head to look at her.

"What exactly do you expect from me, Mandila?" he cautiously asked. "You've shown me this for a reason. Are you doing this because you want me to catch the Grey Fox or not?" That was a very good question, and not one that she was unprepared to answer. Of course she didn't want the guild to be harmed, but she did want something from him, and if he could only live up to his promise...

"I didn't do this with a larger agenda in mind, to be honest," she confessed. "But I do want you to see that my argument makes more sense then your defense. Everything you want to know is out there, if you'd only be a little less harsh." Lex was about to speak when she began rummaging in the picnic basket for something. "_And_," she happily teased, "I got you something."

"For some reason, that does not comfort me," Lex muttered, which only made Mandila's smile broaden.

"Here!" She handed him a small scroll. "I wanted to give you something meaningful." Lex didn't bother asking why as he unrolled the parchment and scanned its contents, his eyes widening as he realized what he was looking at.

"This is a map," he stated, glancing at her with hard eyes. "What exactly is the 'X' for?"

"Several months ago, a man stole gold from a merchant, and you never caught him."

"I remember the case," Lex allowed, watching how her eyes were fixed on her shoes, as if she were nervous. "He's still a wanted man."

"He's dead," Mandila stated. "I'm sure that you noticed the announcement since your office has access to death records...well, I saw him going down the coast with a shovel once. That map shows where he went." She had planned on using the money for herself, but this seemed like a better idea, for it was the only thing that she could afford to give Lex that would mean anything to the man. She had been nervous at first, for this would be treachery since the dead man had been a guild member, but dead was dead, and Mandila had no loyalty to a corpse. Besides, this was worth it, and she couldn't feel otherwise as Lex regarded her with appreciation and even sharper interest than usual.

"You could have used this money for yourself," Lex acknowledged. "But you didn't, and your honesty won't go unnoticed, I assure you. The merchant was offering a reward for information, and I'll make sure that you get it." She smiled and looked up at him, getting lost in his blue eyes once more, and wanting nothing more than to kiss him until he forgot the Grey Fox and even his own name. It was a nice dream.

"Happy birthday, sir," she told him, and his face tensed in surprise before relaxing into an almost content warmth.

"Thank you, Mandila." His elf had done well—better than most of his guards in getting this information. "I could ask how you know," he continued. "But you apparently have very good sources."

"So was lunch worth it?" she teased, and he was disturbed by how close she leaned in toward his face when she rose to knees. "I thought about getting you wine or something, but that seems so common."

"This was better," he admitted with a small smile. He was staring right into her face as she paused before him, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"There is something else that I'd give you, if you would allow it," she softly breathed with an unspoken promise, her eyes on his lips again. Lex knew exactly what that meant, and realized what a fool he'd been for not noticing her attraction to him in the first place. That blush, the way she leaned closer, reached toward him, even went out of her way to get him the best present that he'd ever received..._don't encourage her, _hismind warned. He was aware that she was extremely pretty when she wasn't annoying or defying him, but the thought was waging a war with his other realization: hiring Mandila would be brilliant, but could he handle being around her for extended periods given her interest in him?--not that he disliked the interest, because he was finding that the more he was exposed to it, the less he wanted to be rid of his elf, but there was the issue of professionalism, and he didn't want romance. He wanted...damn, but she wasn't moving, and those brown eyes were staring right into him.

She could help him with his fight for justice, but could he protect her? Suddenly he worried about what would happen if he failed her. She didn't even seem to think that he _could_ fail. He was always confident and proactive, so why was the question of her safety giving him second thoughts? Oh, she would be such a perfect partner for getting at the guild, but he'd never had a partner with hips like that, or one that wanted his lips. Why wasn't she moving? He had to have her work for him! She was the missing key to his victory against the waterfront.

"Mandila," Lex began, knowing that he needed to get her invitation away from his lips before he did something that he'd later regret. "Would you be interested in working for me?" Never had he seen her snap back to reality so quickly.

"I don't think so," she hurriedly told him, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "And I should probably be going. I have other things that need done today." Lex arched his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You have other things to do besides hassle me?" Mandila hesitated, and he studied her, his mind preoccupied with deciding how to approach this situation now that she'd brushed his offer aside. Was she still scared? Her quick and unsure response made him think so, and with a pang of earnest concern, he wished that he could make her feel safe. Falling short in his ability to protect a citizen, and one that he held a soft spot for at that, was intolerable in his estimation.

"Captain Lex," she began, "Is that an invitation to stay longer?"

Was it?

"I merely find it hard to believe that you'd prefer some everyday task to annoying me," he clarified. "And you still haven't told me where you get your money." Then an idea hit him. "Life would be easier if you accepted my offer. I would paid you well, Mandila."

"Captain..." Mandila stood and scooped up her basket. "It would never work."

"You have to make things work. It hardly ever just happens on its own." Mandila fidgeted with the basket, clearly uncomfortable with what he was asking of her, but he wouldn't relent when he wanted something. "Please think about it," he requested. "The offer will always stand." He could give her a better life, and he knew that she knew it, but the real problem was whether or not she'd think the monetary and professional gains outweighed the personal difficulties that it would cause. "We could be discreet."

"I'm not a tool, sir," she frowned.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Mandila drew in her breath and took a step back, causing Lex to stand so that his more dominating presence kept her from suddenly leaving. "It is only something to consider," he kindly told her.

"I...can't," and she looked in pain, which confused Lex greatly. Her eyes were closed, her hands gripped tightly about the basket, and her lips fixed in a tense line. "Please, sir," she almost begged. "I'll think about it, but please don't ever ask me again. Talking about such things...I'm not looking for a job." She again swallowed, and Lex, his expression softening, stepped forward and brushed hair away from her face, although the intensity of his gaze never faltered.

"I promise to never mention my offer in a way that someone will overhear," he told her, intuitively realizing what part of her problem was, even if he could only guess at the other reasons. "And never on the waterfront."

"Thank you," Mandila relaxed, and he wished that she would completely trust him. "Are you going to dig up the money now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow, when I'm on duty," he told her. "But I have a side project that I need to work on, so this is where I'll leave you." She nodded, and Lex noticed how her eyes were almost shyly considering him from her lower vantage point. Only then did he realize how close he was to her, and he took a step back to give both of them some space. "If you ever want to talk about more delicate issues, get my attention and walk out of the waterfront. I'll follow."

"Okay," she agreed, suddenly blushing, and he wondered what had caused the reaction this time. "Goodbye, captain. It was nice to spend time with you."

"Until tomorrow," he replied, watching her stroll off. He was tempted to talk to her longer, make her more comfortable with him, and hence with his offer, but just because he was off duty today didn't mean that nothing needed prepared for tomorrow. The mole was helping him lay a trap, and according to what the woman heard, it would be fairly easy to accomplish. He'd already contacted the Indarys family, and they were willing to play along with his plan. Now he needed to work out the details and wait, and in the meantime, he would see if he couldn't gain more of Mandila's confidence, and for a mixture of reasons that he was unwilling to fully process. He wouldn't handle her roughly or push her too forcefully, and he wasn't sure that he had to, for even in these last few days, he felt her barriers against his influence crumbling as she drew closer and closer to him. Of course, influence went both ways, but he liked to think that he was above persuasion.

When exactly had this started to happen? They had just shared lunch, and it had been anything but the torture that he would have once expected. It felt like yesterday that he'd been chasing her around the harbor for stripping in public, and there had been no intention of spending more time with her on his part. He'd only wanted to teach her a lesson, but now...it was best to focus on the upcoming attack on the Thieves' Guild.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Citizen, open up!" Mandila nearly fell from her bed as she was rudely awakened. Someone was pounding on her door, the poor wooden barrier shaking on its hinges with the force, and her immediate reaction was to fear arrest. She couldn't remember having done anything illegal in the last few days, but there was no telling if evidence of an older theft had surfaced. By the Nine, she hoped not, but if she was in trouble, there was no avoiding it with a guard barely five feet away. Slipping out the back door wouldn't save her in the long run either, and so she moved to the door while rubbing sleep from her eyes. What a way to start the day.

"What?" she demanded as she flung the door open. A guard stood before her, his hulking frame taking up most of the entrance, but she could still see a flurry of activity behind him. What in the name of Oblivion had happened? The waterfront was swarming with guards, and people were being turned out of their houses for questioning as several beggars tried to scurry into obscure corners.

"Have you seen Armand Christophe?" the guard bellowed.

"There's no need to yell," Mandila yawned. "He lives next door."

"Did you see him leave during the night?" Mandila knew for certain that her leader was in terrible danger, but he'd apparently had advanced warning and left, meaning that she could guess where the elder thief had vanished to. Thieves had a ready escape in the sewers, and he'd either gone into that darkness or was hidden behind a thin wall in Methredhel's house. Either way, the water was hot right now, and she hoped that Armand would keep himself well hidden until this mess blew over.

"If he's not home, I don't know where he is," she told the guard. "So go bother someone else." The guard muttered something about rude fetchers as he stalked off, heading for another unsuspecting victim. Gods, but Armand had really done it this time. Lex was likely snooping around here somewhere, planning to string up the thief, but despite his ill intent, Mandila was tempted to locate him rather than Armand. It was an impulse that she would have acted on except that she noticed Methredhel peeking at her from around another house. Her sister thief beckoned her with a wave of her hand, and Mandila obliged as subtly as she could, heading away from the waterfront and toward the harbor. For once, she was glad that Lex was nowhere in sight as the seriousness of the waterfront situation dawned on her sleepy mind.

"What is going on?" she urgently asked as Methredhel pulled her behind the harbor's stone walls. The elder Bosmer was frowning with anxious worry as she held her sister's hands, eyes constantly darting around the corner to scan for eavesdropping guards. "Sister, what...?"

"There's a traitor in the guild," Methredhel lowly intoned in a rare show of seriousness.

"What? Who?" Mandila was shocked to hear that someone had infiltrated and betrayed them, for she couldn't think of a single guild member whom she didn't trust. She'd conducted fencing or joint thefts with most of them at one point or another, so by implication, she could also be singled out and informed against.

"Armand sent me to do a job early yesterday. I was to steal a bust from the Indarys family, but it was a trap. We both thought so, and this proves it. Someone in the guild told the guards that the bust was being brought to the waterfront, and they were waiting for me when I got back. Now Armand's on the run, and Lex can prove the guild's existence if he gets the bust plus the mole's testimony. Your captain has us in a real tight spot, Mandila." The elf shrunk back against the wall, but still crossed arms across her chest.

"Stop with the jokes and tell me what we're going to do about this," she retaliated. The guild needed their help, so Methredhel had no time to be chiding her about a relationship with the watch captain. For her part, the elder elf giggled with a wink at her sister, clearly having already thought of a solution to their problem.

"No need to get defensive. Lex thinks that the bust is being delivered to Armand, but let's turn the tables on the mole. I'm going to plant the bust in Myvryna's bedside cabinet and watch her get her comeuppance. _You_ tell the captain that it's there. He'll take it much better if it comes from you rather than me, because let's face it: you two are friendly, and he hates me. Okay?"

"Let's do it!" Mandila grinned. "No one betrays the guild and gets away with it."

"That's right," Methredhel laughed. "Give me ten minutes to get the job done." The two thieves moved back to the waterfront, Mandila sitting on the ground beside her house to watch the ruckus of guards patrolling every inch of earth. She had never seen so many guards here before, and there was Lex himself, striding among his men and eagerly waiting for signs of Armand. In a way, it was bittersweet to see him so hopeful and determined, for this would not swing his way, although perhaps he didn't need to view it that way. Mandila might be able to give him his victory and protect the guild at the same time since he'd still arrest someone. Wouldn't that be something? She smiled at the thought but then sobered as she saw Methredhel popping out of Myvryna's back window. Her sister gave her a wave and a smile before dashing off to avoid connection to the framing, and so it was time for Mandila to aid her friends.

"Here I go," she told herself as she stood and walked toward Lex. He had been glancing toward her before, but only to note her location since he was preoccupied—not that she objected since it had given her time to watch him command a tense situation. She didn't smile as she approached, for she wanted to appear serious and a bit concerned about this unrest, which was fairly easy since her nerves were on edge, but whether it was for the guild's safety or because she had to deceive Lex, she no longer knew. There was also always the chance that he'd brush her aside in his busy state, and no matter how unintentional the slight was, it still hurt when he ignored her. _Mandila, think about guild right now, not Lex!_ _Or I could think about those beautiful eyes_, she decided as he turned to stare at her.

"Mandila, have you seen Armand?" he automatically asked, his skin slightly tanned from constant outdoor patrolling. She stopped before him with a slight frown, and her hands were clasped together before her, making a worried but serious impression on the captain.

"No, but I know where the bust is," she told him, and his eyes lit up like an excited child's.

"Where?" he fervently demanded.

"Myvryna has it. I saw her taking it out of a bag and setting it in the cupboard beside her bed." Lex eyed her suspiciously, stern face growing darker as a hand moved toward his sword.

"That's not possible. She's...this way, elf," he decided, speaking as if they were no more than strangers. "If it isn't exactly where you said, you'll have some explaining to do. Follow me."_ So he wants to be formal_, Mandila inwardly scoffed, hating when he was so involved with his job that he morphed into a different man. No, it wasn't that he was different, or so she decided as she trailed behind him. It was simply that she'd seen him behaving more relaxed as of late, and the personal touch that such exposure had brought to their relationship had clouded her vision. He had always treated her like this before, and he still performed his job in the exact same manner—the same veracity making him go after any and all criminals with disregard to individual plights. He hadn't changed; she had, and he was bearing down on the guild as strongly as he always did.

"Open the door," Lex ordered the guard beside him, resulting in Myvryna's front entrance being yanked outward. Mandila couldn't see inside as Lex and the guard entered ahead of her, but indignant, feminine shouts were enough to tell her how smoothly this was going to progress. Difficulties would only make matters worse for the dark elf who'd turned traitor, but the woman apparently didn't know Lex well enough to keep her trap closed.

"What are you doing in my home?!" Mandila had to bite back her laughter as she lingered on the edge of the scene, hands behind her back as she smugly watched the traitor's world shatter. The woman deserved every ounce of this discomfort for stabbing her family in the back, and so it was with no small satisfaction that Mandila beamed at her distress. The dark elf looked helpless and small next to the captain as she glared upward at him, but the man didn't even blink twice at her tone.

"You've been accused of stealing an expensive bust from the Indarys family," Lex stated in his best professional tone. "I'll give you the opportunity to speak before we toss this place, so I suggest that you take advantage of my generosity. Where is it?" Oh, this was going to spectacular. Mandila's mirth snuck onto her face through a grin as she leaned against the doorframe and watched Myvryna's mouth open and close in disbelief. The woman was completely floored by the two men shoved into her small, dark living space, both of whom resembled angry, armored gods.

"You know very well that I don't have it!" she finally spat, hands on her hips. "What is the meaning of this? I help you, and in turn you accuse me?" Lex looked like he wanted to roll his hardened eyes as he motioned to his fellow guard.

"Search the house. Start with the cabinet. You," he indicated the dark elf, "are going to stand right there and not utter a single word." Mandila was glad that the captain wasn't directing his glare at her this time as the cabinet was thrown open and rummaged through. She was actually flattered that he had taken her at her word concerning the bust, which was saying something given his skeptical nature, but then again, he had to trust her if he wanted her to work for him. Now that was a sticky subject, for his offer stood as a shining opportunity to be a close, permanent fixture in his life, which would undoubtedly include ample private time with him as they worked together; however, he was motivated by an interested in her information, and she by the promise of spending time with him, which was a disparity that would not justify her betrayal of the guild. Here she was, condemning this woman as a turncoat while she herself was wistfully imagining siding with the same man that had fostered the current betrayal. Shame enveloped her as she realized how closely her desires teetered on the line of accepting a new job, but she was different than Myvryna! She meant no harm to the guild, and her actions wouldn't be for money...

"Captain!" the guard excitedly proclaimed, holding aloft a small bust of a noblewoman. Lex's eyes darkened as he scornfully spun on Myvryna, voice filled with venom as he removed cuffs from his belt.

"To think that I trusted you," he growled. "What angle were you trying to work? Did you actually think to frame someone to get money from the watch? You're a despicable creature, woman. Hold out your hands." Instead, the dark elf stepped away from his towering frame, voice quivering.

"No, it wasn't me, I swear!" she protested. "They must have figured out what I was doing. I've been frame, Captain Lex, framed!"

"You'll have your chance to plead your case from behind bars," he indifferently stated. "You're coming with us to pay for your crimes."

"No!" This woman clearly didn't have a brain in her head if she thought that begging and obstinately yelling would change the captain's intent. Mandila was already thinking about how she would have remained calm and confident in the traitor's stead, using logic and humor to persuade Lex—not groveling.

"Stop struggling!" the other guard ordered as he tried to grab the dark elf's arms so that Lex could fetter her, but Myvryna would have none of it. She pulled and fought with the two men as her head swung to the side, causing her to catch sight of Mandila standing in the doorway. The look of pure hatred that she shot the Bosmer would have stopped a troll in its tracks, and she proceeded to sneer at the surprised young woman.

"You!" she hissed. "She's one of them, captain. She's a thief. I've seen her with Armand. She's nothing but a dirty, helpless bitch that runs to him for jobs. You should be arresting her!"

"_Do not _call her a bitch," Lex rumbled with such force that even his comrade glanced at him in surprise. "She's no thief." Mandila's heart began aching in regret and longing at his defensive words, his vehement support of her nearly causing her to accept his job offer right then and there. If he ever found out that she was a thief...gods, she would disappoint him, and she didn't think that she could handle that.

_Lex, please don't trust me..._

"You're defending her?" Myvryna angrily snorted. "I suppose that she is _your_ elf!" With a wild wave of her arms, she tore free of the guards after one manacle clamped around a wrist. Its other end dangled in the air as the woman charged Mandila, hands outstretched to attack the Bosmer. Gods above, but the dark elf had lost it, and with a shocked face, Mandila felt the woman's hand collide with her face, making a resounding slap crack through the air.

Damn, but that hurt.

"This is all your fault!" the woman yelled in her ear while launching into a full assault, and Mandila did what came to mind first: wrapping a leg behind Myvyrna's own, and knocking her to the ground. Unfortunately, the dark elf pulled Mandila down with her, for either the Bosmer consented to falling or lost hair resisting the grip on her head. So now both women were on the wooden floor, poorly fitted planks creaking beneath them as Myvryna clawed at Mandila's face and the Bosmer held the woman's wrist in an attempt to keep them at bay. Today was certainly going to go down in the books as a memorable one.

"Get off of her!" The voice was Lex's, but transformed by his wrath to such an extent that Mandila only belatedly realized that it was indeed the captain who was coming to her rescue. One moment she was faced with vengeful red eyes, and the next she was watching as her knight grabbed the back of Myvryna's tunic and yanked the woman from the floor, leaving a speechless Mandila to recover. Lex had the woman in a firm grip as he ripped her hands loose from her opponent and threw her into the wall. In seconds, the other guard had the woman fettered and secured while Lex held her steady, the dark elf continuing to curse everything from the Nine to her torn shirt and even the cup on the floor beside her, but most off all, she cursed Mandila for having 'framed' her. The Bosmer would have made a crude and offensive gesture toward the woman in response, except that her face was throbbing in pain, making her sit on the floor and wonder what the damage was.

"Now you'll be charged with theft _and_ assault," Lex ground out, releasing his freshly arrested culprit. "Take her to the tower, and keep her in solitary." The other guard began leading Myvryna away as Mandila lifted a hand to her cheek to find blood there. Her fingers traced the thin lines running down the right side of her face, each touch stinging as she watched Lex turn his attention to her, his gaze softening in the process. Gods, but she couldn't handle how concerned he looked, for it made her want to sit and stare at him instead of treating her cuts. His face wasn't openly worried, for that would never be his style, but there was a sudden depth to his eyes and a relaxation in his posture that signaled his change in mood. Perhaps his excitement and anger over the day's events lingered right beneath the surface, but for this one moment, it seemed to her that he was solely focused on this silly Bosmer flopped on the floor before him.

_She's no thief. _

She had an urge to escape before Lex could talk to her (although she highly suspected that he'd go straight to the prison), for his confidence had hit her where it counted. She'd never known that he held such a high opinion of her, at least not to an extent that he'd angrily defend her from an attacker. In some ways, he was her knight, even if he never changed the way that he handled his job, and with that touching yet distressing thought, she waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for endangering you like that," he apologized, reaching a hand out to her. "I did not expect the situation to become violent." Mandila accepted his hand and was hoisted to her feet. They were now alone in the vacated and poorly lit house.

"I'm surprised that she was stupid enough to attack someone in front of you," Mandila smiled. "I'll be going ho..." She never finished as Lex's movements effectively silenced her. He was gently touching the side of her face, turning her right cheek into the light streaming through a gap in the ceiling so that he could examine her wounds. She swallowed as he studied her, and she prayed to the nine that no one was watching this.

"Three cuts," he clinically stated. "But they're not deep."

"I'm not in serious danger this time," Mandila weakly joked, Lex giving her a hard stare. "Yes, I'll clean them," she assured. "I've learned my lesson about infections." His hands rubbed against her skin as he tilted her head further to the left, looking over her throat and neckline. "I'll be okay, captain."

"Are you certain? Are these the only wounds?" As much as Mandila wanted to retain the warmth of his flesh against hers, she was grateful when he retracted his hands, satisfied that she had only suffered superficial wounds. It was hard to think like a thief when the captain was so close, and even harder to provoke him when he was being so genuine in his attentions toward her. It was almost like she meant something to him, and she rolled the idea around her head, completely ignoring how unhealthy it was to do so.

"You should stay away from suspects," he lectured her. "They can be unpredictable when cornered, just like the unlawful animals that they are."

"I've been in far more dangerous situations than this," Mandila dismissed to his annoyance. "And I might be reckless, but I can handle myself. I was _this_ close to teaching that nasty woman a lesson," and she held up two closely spaced fingertips for emphasis.

"You'll end up seriously injured, _again_, if you aren't more careful," Lex continued to lecture, his tone leaving no room for argument, and Mandila wasn't in the mood to argue when he was standing this close to her. The sunlight barely touched their close bodies as they quietly talked inside the house, the open door giving them an open view of the street. No one was around. No one would see if she reached out and touched those lips one more time, and even though he hadn't agreed to a kiss that day in the park, he hadn't rejected her either. He'd merely ignored her implications, so maybe he did not find her interest in his body so objectionable. He was here, with her, in this almost private setting...

"Don't go out at night."

"Why not?" Mandila asked as her face angled upward toward his.

"You should stay inside where it's safer," he told her as if she were a child. "The streets are no place for you. I know that you're trying to ignore me, Mandila, but there are far worse things that can happen to a young woman than a few scratches." She smiled and noticed how he was watching her lips with every word that she said.

"You do care," she teased while secretly hoping for a serious response, and Lex gave her one.

"I don't want to see you get yourself killed or scarred," he openly stated. "So stay inside at night."

"What about when you're on duty?" Mandila pressed, sensing that his patient streak was coming to an end, for the former gentleness all but faded from his face as she challenged him.

"You can't ever just do as you're told," he sighed. "But to answer your question, I might not always be there, Mandila."

"But you'll try to be, won't you?" He didn't need to respond, because she already knew what his answer would be. She knew from the way that he'd grown to treat her, and the way that he was now leaning closer to her, his eyes fighting not to focus on her lips or expectant eyes. A hand lifted, almost reaching out to touch her before returning to his side, the gesture giving away his muddled thoughts as a faint frown suddenly creased his face. Mandila thought that if she pushed him, he might willingly lean into her lips this time, but knowing that he might want her physical affection startled her now that it had appeared. She'd only ever hoped, and here he was, so close and yet so forbidden. If she kissed him, and he kissed back, what did that mean? It wasn't a game—that much was certain. And gods, but she wanted to touch him.

"You should go interrogate your prisoner, sir," she suggested. "The victory is yours today."

"I'll see that she gets the full time for assault," he indirectly agreed with her, distancing himself from her as he moved toward the door. "Thank you for your help today, and remember what I've said." As if she could forget. He went to question a captive that would try to blacken Mandila's name, and she dreaded that as she too left Myvryna's home. Her stomach was still twisting in nervous delight from her conversation with the captain as she entered her own house, sitting on her shabby bed and staring at the floor as she wondered what she could do for the rest of the day. It would take some doing to get Lex out of her head this time.

"You've done it this time," a voice interrupted, and Mandila finally noticed that Methredhel was sitting on the opposite side of the room, her expression halfway between amusement and concern. "I warned you about this."

"About what?" Mandila sighed. "I've got enough on my mind after being attacked by that fetcher of a dark elf." Methredhel moved closer and sat beside her sister, her eyes abnormally devoid of energy.

"Please tell me that you didn't think no one would notice how you and the captain stayed in that house for some time after Myvryna was moved." Mandila defensively crossed arms over her chest and dared Methredhel to speak ill of her.

"It was perfectly harmless," she asserted. "You always seem to think that I'm sexually assaulting the man every time I'm alone with him for a five minutes."

"Oh trust me, sis, if it was sexual harassment, I'd be less concerned. What I heard was our captain comforting and even looking after you. You should have noticed that the back window was open, but you're intuition seems to disappear when Lex is around. So tell me: what was really happening in there?" Mandila shifted uncomfortably as the elder thief waited for a response, but there was nothing to say that sounded even moderately appropriate.

"We get along," she allowed. "And after helping me with my wounds that one day, he's been making sure that I don't do anything too stupid."

"Well it's obviously not working," Methredhel shook her head. "Look, I love a game as much as you do, but I told you what could happen if you let your fascination run away from you. Now there's been a mole, and Armand's more paranoid than usual..."

"He doesn't think that I could be a mole, does he?" Mandila loudly agonized.

"I don't know," Methredhel admitted. "I trust you, even if you _are_ stupid. My advice is to never speak with Lex again. Just give him the cold shoulder until he gets the message and leaves you alone. You might not want to do it, but another interesting person will come along, and you know it. Just give it some time." Mandila had never heard a more distasteful suggestion in her life, even if it was the most rational course of action for her to take. No, she wouldn't drive Lex away. She couldn't, and what did Methredhel know about it? She had never been as protective and comforting as Lex at her best, and she was trying to marginalize this by dubbing her interest in Lex a fascination. It had been, but now...now Mandila had apparently lost her mind, for she'd sunk far beneath the waves of mere fascination.

"Armand saw you," Methredhel continued after a long, thoughtful pause. "I let him out of my house, and I was walking with him. I was going to show him where I'd hidden the bust, but you and Lex were inside. I didn't actually see anything, but whatever he saw made him storm off in anger. I don't think that I've ever seen Armand so angry...oh, Mandila, why did you have to go after the captain?"

"You wanted me to," Mandila pointed out, feeling danger about to collapse on her head. This was not going to be easy to redeem, and if Armand had seen how Lex had almost touched her—how he had been touching her...prison was suddenly a very appealing option in light of having to face her boss.

"Of all the people that you could find attractive," Methredhel said with an amazed smile. "You could have gone after Armand, you know." Mandila's face furrowed in confusion. "He's always liked you. He might even want you, but you've always been too busy running around and causing problems to notice. You've never even been with a man, have you, sis?"

"You know that I haven't," Mandila grumbled.

"It shows," Methredhel teased. "Get your head out of the clouds, and get back to your brothers and sisters in the shadow. There's a big job coming up, and you might want to do it to regain the guild's favor. You know how Armand is. You're under suspicion now."

"I'll talk to him about it," Mandila reluctantly agreed. She needed to do something big in order to redeem herself, and even then, perhaps her image had forever been tarnished. Unless she wanted to lose her friends and family, this was the only option. Yes, she needed to act as soon as possible, and in the meantime, she'd keep away from Lex. Kissing would need to be contained to her dreams, but maybe one day she would test Lex's resistance, and until then, she had to decide where her priorities lay.


	15. Chapter 15

Because I love you all.

Chapter 15:

He was attracted to her, and the realization would not leave Lex alone. He could try to be the perfect professional that he prided himself on presenting, but spending more and more time with Mandila had made him view her in a personal light. She wasn't just another citizen to him, and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation now that he was aware of that. Of course, he would never show her favoritism under the law, and plenty of guards had relationships with civilians, but he wasn't just any guard. He was a captain of the watch, and besides the fact that he'd never asked for this, he was completely inexperienced in dealing with physical attraction. He noticed beautiful women, but he'd never almost kissed one in a dark room while in uniform. The urge to do so to Mandila had been unexpected, and adding to his frustration was his failure to protect her from a volatile dark elf. He always seemed to be helping Mandila heal instead of preventing the damage in the first place.

"Sir, she's ready," a guard called up to his quarters. Lex stood up from his desk and set his paperwork aside, noting that without his mother's pendant there was nothing in this place that made it his own. He'd failed to retrieve her most prized possession, and the taxes were gone without a trace. The humiliation still ate at him as he imagined Armand's smug face as the thief returned to his home, untouched while Myvryna went to prison. She deserved every bit of her punishment, but still, Armand would have been a better catch.

Lex walked to the Imperial prison to interrogate his former mole, the woman having been forcefully subdued in one of the building's damp, far corners. It was a suiting cell for such a worm, and her placement had been personally requested by the captain, who now entered the imposing structure to wander its dark hallways. The entire complex was depressing and subdued, the occasional dripping of water punctuating the barely lit cells as he passed them. Figures watched him from inside, some throwing crude or angry comments at him as he passed, and one, a prostitute, offering her services if he shortened her sentence. He merely snorted at her disgusting nature and trekked onward, Myvryna's isolated location quickly coming into view.

"Let's see how cooperative you are, mole," he darkly greeted as he unlocked and opened the door to her small cell.

"I've already told you that I was framed," the dark elf spat from her place on a thin cot. "There's nothing else to be said until you release me."

"That's not how this works," Lex informed her, striding forward to stand over her.

"Oblivion take you," she muttered, but he'd heard her clearly enough.

"If you'd prefer, I could have you chained to the wall," he suggested, and red eyes narrowed at him in nervousness. "You were supposed to give me Armand Christophe, and instead you lied to me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was framed!" she insisted. "But you don't believe me. Alright, fine. How about this? I tell you something that proves that I'm working on your side, and you let me go." It sounded like a beneficial agreement, and she wouldn't be going anywhere in the meantime, so Lex quickly assented.

"What can you offer me?" he questioned.

"The Thieves' Guild is interested in Ranen Manor, and they've been planning to hit it for some time. You could set a trap, and you might even get Armand in the deal. Most thieves will sell each other out when push comes to shove, and the job will be a dangerous one since Halidor Ranen is rumored to be a hit man. They won't send a low-ranking member. No, they'll send someone higher up...the Grey Fox perhaps..."

"If you're information proves accurate," Lex mused. "I'll drop the theft charges, but not the assault ones. You're serving a year because of that, and I wouldn't reduce it if you handed me Armand on a silver platter. Understood?" The dark elf sneered and lowered her head, red eyes fixed on the stone floor in consternation.

"She's a thief, captain," she reiterated. "Why are you protecting her so much?"

"Keep your slanders to yourself, woman," Lex ordered. "And pray that Ranen manor is targeted." He left Myvryna there to stew in her bitter state, his mind already formulating a plan to handle this latest information. He would use this, and use it well. First, he had to contact the home's owner and gain permission for some safety precautions—ones that would trap a thief and automatically notify guards to the theft. Yes, this would work. The guild was finally going to suffer some losses, and as the days passed, his neatly laid plans solidified into a reality.

*************

Mandila pulled a small plank loose from her floor and carefully placed a bundle of cloth onto the exposed ground beneath it. Her stolen pendant was wrapped inside, and she gave the chain one last touch before sealing away her treasure. Tonight she was going to force Armand to trust her, and that meant that nothing could go wrong. If it did, she would be in terrible trouble since Halidor was rumored to be very dangerous, and if worse came to worse, she would not leave behind evidence that would damn her in Lex's eyes. Let him think her a minor thief in the end, but she couldn't tolerate the thought of him despising her for having stolen from him. And so the pendant would remain here where it was safe, and Methredhel would return it to the captain if Mandila wasn't coming back to reclaim it.

It wasn't that the Bosmer was overly worried about dieing, but she had never done a high profile job like this one before, and her back still ached when she remembered facing that ancestral ghost late one night. She needed to be careful, and everyone knew it since she'd had to plead for the assignment. Armand had been very reluctant to grant her desire, and he'd had more than a few biting innuendos to make about her and Lex in the process, even suggesting that the captain might have charmed her into the enemy camp. The accusation made her angry, but it was deserved, and she'd taken it with a frown as other thieves looked on. Only Methredhel had been even marginally supportive, and that meant that it wasn't only Armand who questioned her allegiances.

"You're getting ready to go?" Mandila turned to see Armand offering her a more expensive lockpick, and the annoyed man actually looked concerned as she accepted his gift. "Remember everything that you've been taught, and if the job starts to go wrong, run away." But Mandila knew that she couldn't do that, for it would be another black mark on her name. This was a win or lose situation that she'd never before been pressured into, which was another factor adding to her negative thoughts concerning the job. Halidor had supposedly murdered that boy thief, Logan, when the kid had tried pickpocketing the man. Damn, but nothing she'd heard about her target was even remotely enticing.

"Why exactly are we going after Halidor?" Mandila asked. "I know that this book will incriminate him, but what's the message behind this?"

"He killed Two Toes," Armand frowned. "We're telling him not to mess with us, but don't push your luck. Only take his record book and get out of there." Mandila walked by Armand, remembering his cold gaze from earlier, and wondering where it had gone.

"Armand," she said. "I'm sorry that I've made you angry."

"But not for what you've done," he added, sounding put out. "I don't know why you run toward that man's arms, when there are better men right here." Mandila swallowed and realized how right Methredhel had been in her observations, but their leader had never even hinted at his desires before jealousy brought them to the fore, and if this was merely jealousy speaking, Mandila didn't want anything to do with him. Lex was a good man, no matter what was said, and Armand would never measure up to the honorable intent of the watch captain—never, but she couldn't tell him that, and she certainly couldn't confess her true feelings for their enemy.

"I need to go while Halidor is out," she lamely excused herself. "And I'm not running into Lex's arms, Armand. I don't know why I need to hate him just because he opposes us. He's doing his job." Armand gritted his teeth and looked away from her.

"You don't even realize what's happened to you, and that's the worse part," he enigmatically stated. "I'm sorry for you, thief. I really am. If you complete this job, you'll be promoted and sent to Bruma." Mandila froze in her tracks and angrily spun on Armand.

"This is my home!" she protested. "It's the only home that I've ever known, and you want to send me away? What happens if I fail?"

"Then you'll be transferred without the promotion," Armand shrugged. "I can't have someone here who I don't trust, and I'm not doing this because I want to, Mandila. You've forced my hand. I can't have a thief here who loves a bastard captain like Lex!"

"This isn't about me; it's about him. You hate him," Mandila sourly noted.

"As should you," Armand replied, his tone weary. "This is the only way for you to stay in the guild. If there was another way, I'd consider it, but as is, the Grey Fox himself has asked about you and the captain. If you want to keep your family, you'll have to lose your home." Mandila hung her head and nodded, accepting that this was her judgement, for the guild had tried and found her lacking. _Lex doesn't find you lacking_, a small voice whispered, and Mandila fleetingly daydreamed of the captain's arms around her.

"I understand," she softly whispered. "I need to go now."

"Shadows hide you," Armand responded, a hand reaching for her, but Mandila moved out of range, her brown hair dejectedly hanging about her face as she disappeared and strode toward the city's dark alleys. She tried to focus on her current assignment, but the realization that she'd probably never see Lex again weighed heavily on her heart, for victorious or not, she was destined for the snowy hills of her least favorite city. Normally her sense of adventure would make her leap at the opportunity, but curiosity and the promise of a higher rank could not replace the human connections that she had here, whether with her sister Bosmer or the captain. The world suddenly felt like a very lonely place as she sulkily went about her way, noting guard locations and easily avoiding them with her natural sneaking skills.

She would have time to say goodbye, if she was lucky, and that was the best that she could hope for. If she quite the guild, she'd be ostracized for her motives in doing so, and then she'd be dependent on a normal job. Either that or she could become a freelance thief, but such a decision did not appeal to her sense of security, for no guild meant no bails or support for her profession. In short, thieves like that tended to end up in and out of prison for the rest of their lives—that, or they turned into beggars as the guild took jobs from them. Then she would realize her nightmares of being old and helpless, rotting in a cell because the roof over her head was too costly to support.

_Akatosh help me_, Mandila prayed as she rounded a corner and located the house that she was to loot. It was a large building that spoke of wealth, and even now, the last servants were locking the windows for the night. Halidor must have been a hard master to keep them working so late, and if his orders were followed to a detail when he wasn't even home, then he was either loved or feared. Given his reputation, Mandila was betting on the latter as she waited for an hour or so to ensure that the servants had turned in for the night. Now was the time to act, and her senses heightened as she gracefully moved toward the home's courtyard and scaled the wall, nimble fingers digging into the smallest cracks and exploiting every uneven surface. Within moments, she had dropped into a garden that granted her ample foliage behind which to spy.

The manor was silent, and the rooms dark—exactly how she liked it. Her feet treaded lightly across the grass to a small door that probably led to the kitchen, judging by the wash bin near it. She peeked inside, and finding the room vacant, she slipped by dishes and cutting boards, pots and pans, even a bundle of drying flowers, and into the next room, a long hallway. She hated hallways like this, for the straight path was devoid of statues of chairs, affording her nowhere to hide should someone unexpectedly come her way. It was the worst place to be caught, but she had no choice but to proceed as she listened for any and every sound. There were short bursts of snoring from somewhere, and once she heard the faint rustle of carpet, but other than that, the manor was as silent as a crypt.

She needed to find the master bedroom, where Halidor most likely kept his records. There might be a separate study elsewhere, but she would check his most private room first, which was where Armand had suggested she head. He had seemed jittery about giving her this mission, but she could understand that, for she herself was feeling slightly nervous as she worked in this manor of ill repute. It was no secret that this was no job for a rookie, and while she wasn't a rookie, she certainly wasn't a person of amazing skill, which explained her sudden prayer to Akatosh for safety. Some of these manors were rigged with traps...

Mandila located a large set of double doors that require lock picking, and so she set to work, fully aware that the soft clicking of her tool sounded much too loud in the darkness. The door finally unlocked, and she gently pushed it open, stepping into a massive bedroom that spoke of wealth with its velvet curtains and its rich carpet. This was what she'd been searching for, and with delicate fingers, she sifted through numerous belongings looking for a lone book that was nowhere to be found.

_The chest_, she hopefully noticed, moving toward the ornate, mahogany frame and running hands over its polished surface. This looked promising, but it too needed to be unlocked, and seeing as how there were no keys, she'd have to do it the hard way. One twist left, now a quick lift of a pin, maybe a little to the right now...Mandila concentrated, unsure of why this lock was so difficult when her lockpick bumped into something unfamiliar. It wasn't a pin, but what was this weird metal latch inside of the lock? She fiddled some more before the chest's lid clicked and began opening, the action being followed by a sharp hissing noise.

Mandila instinctually flew backward, falling onto the carpet as green vapors seeped out from beneath the partially opened chest. She forced herself not to cough as a thin vapor moved in her direction, and to escape the noxious gas, she scuffled backward toward the bed, her tunic pulled over her nose and mouth. Damn, but that had been close. She'd never seen anything like that before, and she was willing to bet that the smoke was poisonous. Instincts had barely saved her life, and speaking of self-preservation, perhaps she would move onto the study and give the chest time to vent before she ventured any closer to it. That seemed wise, and so she moved to the adjoined room, which was lined with packed bookshelves surrounding a single desk.

Oh, this was too good to be true. Mandila nearly expected someone to step out of the shadows and behead her as she realized that the sought-after record book was sitting directly atop the desk in plain sight. She could simply snatch it and run, never looking back, and leaving no evidence. After all, what harm could a book do? It wasn't a chest, but then again, she'd never expected poison gas to be triggered by lock picking. Perhaps she should...

_Damn it._

Mandila walked around the desk, checking for trip wires or the glitter of magic, but nothing seemed amiss, which was exactly why she was worried. Surely Halidor wouldn't leave such a valuable possession out for anyone to see, but if he was arrogant and deadly, maybe no one had ever been stupid enough to defy him and steal anything. This would be so much easier if the book was in a drawer or something a little more secure, but no, it had to be sinisterly sitting out like this, meaning that the negligence resulted from either stupidity or cunning, and Mandila had no way of knowing which label was accurate.

_Just grab it. You don't have a choice_.

Mandila sucked in her breath and reached out, touching one corner of the book, and then wrapping her fingers around its leather binding. It was light and would be easily hidden, but she didn't let eagerness overcome her as she carefully and slowly pulled it free from the desk. Now it was in her hands, and she was still standing, breathing, and fully cognizant. That hadn't been so terrible, and with a small smile, she turned to leave. Unfortunately, her feet seemed to have other ideas, for they wouldn't budge. Mandila looked down at her boots in shock, for no matter how hard she tried to command her legs, they remained where they were, only shaking with effort as she told them to obey her.

_Gods above, I'm paralyzed._

Mandila began to panic as she heard footsteps approaching the study. Someone was coming, and she was standing here, book in hand, looking like an idiot. She had to move or she was going to be murdered. She could imagine Halidor stumbling upon her and slitting her throat, then dispassionately ordering his servants to clean up the mess. She'd be a tally on his scoreboard, a name for the government's death records, a murdered thief for Lex to read about in the morning's addition of the Black Horse Carrier. Gods, but that couldn't happen!

"Please," she begged her feet, concentrating with all her might. They trembled, and finally she felt the magic breaking as she jerked her body to the right; however, her victory was short lived, as she simply fell to the floor, the carpet softening the loud thump as she realized that her arms were now useless. They would respond no better than her legs, and with horror, she realized that the study door was opening. She could hear a voice—no, not one, but several. It sounded like an entire detachment of troops were coming in her direction.

"Find the thief," a stern voice ordered from somewhere on the other side of the desk. It sound like—no, it couldn't be, but it was, and Mandila felt fear consuming her mind. This was the end, and there was nothing that would save her.

"I don't see anything, sir," a guard stated. "Maybe the enchantment didn't work, or...oh." Mandila stared upward at the guard, who was bent over her, watching her horrified face as she fought to stay calm. If she hadn't been paralyzed, she was certain that she'd be ranting and trying to run for her life. All sarcasm and energy drained from her as she watched the guard straighten. "She's over here, sir." No, don't let Lex see her. Don't let Lex see h...

"Mandila?" That one, questioning word broke her, for there Lex stood, surprise written on his features as he viewed her contorted body, the book still in her hands. She couldn't say anything, and her ability to meet his eyes quickly disappeared as his face hardened. He was beyond angry, his hands curling into fists until she was sure that his armor would dent. Gods, she couldn't look at him, and so she fixed her gaze on the floor, eyes watering until she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Her hair hid her ashamed face as she waited for something to happen, but it seemed like an eternity as Lex stood there while she tried to keep from whimpering or making sound in her sorrow.

"Get her off of the floor," Lex finally ordered, voice devoid of any warmth. His hands ripped the record book from her own, and still she wouldn't look at him as she was hauled to her feet. "Hold your hands out, criminal," he continued, but she didn't. "Now!" he bellowed, his barely controlled temper boiling over and reverberating around the room. "I will not tell you again."

"I can't..." Mandila said, sucking in air as her voice trembled. Anger literally radiated from the captain in waves as he glared at her.

"She's paralyzed, sir," a guard chimed in.

"I don't care what she is," Lex countered, grabbing Mandila's wrists and locking linked bracers around them. "You've broke the law, citizen, and we're taking you to the Imperial prison where you'll await sentencing. Come peacefully or pay the price."

"Captain, I'm sor..."

"Move her to the prison." Mandila glanced at him only once as she was carried toward the door, and what she saw made the tears fall faster. He was looking at her with wrath that only barely managed to cover the hurt in his eyes. He'd trusted her, and she'd turned out to be one of his enemies.

"Will he be questioning me?" Mandila asked the two guards carrying her as she was moved through the dark streets. They were being surprisingly gentle, and she wondered if it was because they knew who she was, for Lex often used his own waterfront men whenever possible.

"I think you'll get the night alone," one of them told her. "He'll need time to calm down before he talks to you."

"That's an understatement," the other snorted. "You might be his elf, but you've done it this time, girl. Too bad. We had a bet that you'd finally make the man a little more domestic." _His elf_, her mind absorbed. _Not anymore_. She doubted whether he'd ever forgive her or speak with her like friends again after this betrayal, and considering that she'd unwillingly been lured into this trap because of the guild, she suddenly felt a bitterness toward her family that she'd never before known. They were at fault for having stripped her of what she'd wanted most, and even if she had proven herself loyal to them, she'd now rot in prison and forever wonder if she should have sided with Lex. Somehow, betraying him was far worse than turning her back on the very organization that had raised and cared for her since her biological family's demise.

_You're alone, Mandila_.

She cringed and shrunk from the cold walls as she was tossed into a cell, the sound of her weeping echoing loudly around the corridors as she huddled in a corner and held her knees to her chest. She'd lost Lex's respect, friendliness, banter...affection. Now she'd never kiss him again, and why did that have to hurt so much? As her misery deepened to a level that she'd never previously experienced, she realized that she'd completely fallen in love with that man. Armand had been right: she'd completely changed without even realizing it, for she'd always pushed admitting the depth of her emotions aside in favor of simply riding the waves of her life. She'd lived in the moment, and it was time to pay for that decision. She didn't think that she'd ever be totally carefree again after this, not for a long time at least.

So this was her new home—this tiny, cold, godforsaken cell that she'd somehow always avoided until now. Oh, she'd been to prison once before, but it'd only been for a night, and she'd convinced the guards that it was a misunderstanding. One night had been enough, and now...what? Several years for her crimes? She certainly couldn't pay for release like the wealthy did—like her brother's murderers would have done if they'd been captured.

"She's in there, sir," she heard a guard say from the hallway. "But maybe we'd better wait until morning."

"And why would that be?" Lex harshly demanded.

"Sir...you can hear her crying...she's in condition for questioning." The cell door was thrown open, loudly smacking the wall, and Lex and another man entered, marching right across the floor in all their imposing glory to stare down at the fallen woman with her head in her hands. She couldn't deal with this right now, at least not if Lex was present. Give her another guard, but not him, not now. Then again, perhaps other guards would be a bad idea too, for she'd heard firsthand accounts of what happened to pretty, young women in prison. Methredhel had told her about a friend who'd been raped by a guard once she mouthed off to him one to many times, and no one would defend her, because who would believe a criminal over a guard?

"You're guilty of breaking and entering and theft," Lex coldly stated. "You may either pay five hundred in fines in spend four years in prison." Four years? Mandila tried not to think about it.

"I don't have any money," she honestly replied.

"You might be able to shorten your sentence if you answer our questions," Lex continued. "But that depends on whether or not you're useful." Gods, but he sounded like he was talking to an anonymous criminal, and not her. She wondered if he was intentionally avoiding using her name.

"I need your full name for our records," the other guard spoke when she remained silent.

"Mandila," she told him, barely above a whisper.

"Surname?"

"I don't have one. It's just Mandila." He took several steps toward her, and for the first time, Mandila raised her head. His hands were reaching for her, and she bolted away from him so quickly that he nearly fell when she pushed by him. Cornered against the other wall now, Mandila glared with eyes swollen and red from crying. "Stay still," the guard ordered. "I'm only going to replace the linked bracers with single ones." And he held up a pair of cuffs that were unconnected, unlike the ones that she currently wore.

"Don't touch me," she nearly yelled. "I don't want guards to touch me. I know what you do to girls when they can't run." The guard quirked an eyebrow in offended surprise and looked to Lex for support, the captain standing rigid and turning his icy eyes on Mandila. For a moment, puffy eyes met his, and then Mandila swallowed and looked to the floor.

"My men are professionals," Lex admonished her. "You'll remain _pure_ as long as you stay here," the snide spin that he put on 'pure' made Mandila's head hang lower. The other guard again moved toward her, and completely inexperienced with men as Mandila was, her paranoia from stories was multiplied so that she squirmed away from the man yet again. Part of her thought that she could trust Lex's word, but he could be a bit of an idealist. Now, if _he_ were the one to question and handle her prison visit, she'd be more cooperative, for no matter how angry he was, he was trustworthy. _Unlike me_, she morosely mused.

"Here," Lex ordered, taking the bracers from the guard. He quickly approached Mandila, and she willingly held up her hands. "You should cooperate," he advised her.

"I don't trust them...too many rumors." She looked into his face and found his expression strangely blank, not angry. There was no telling what he was feeling behind that cold exterior as he swapped her bindings, pausing when he noticed that the manacles had made her wrists bleed.

"The harder you pull at them, the worse the damage," he stated, dropping her hands like they were diseased. "The other guards won't hurt you." Back to business it was. "Who sent you to rob Ranen manor?" Mandila sat on the ground and looked to the other guard in the room. He was watching her with narrowed eyes from beneath his helmet, and his attention made her uncomfortable.

"Who sent you to Ranen manor?" Lex demanded, but she remained silent, closing her eyes and willing the world to disappear.

"Sir, perhaps tomorrow would be better," the guard advised. "And she might be more forthcoming if you were to question her alone. She clearly doesn't trust the rest of us." Lex stood still a moment before spinning on his heels and leaving the cell. Without a word, Mandila was locked back inside of her cage, but the worst prison was not made of iron bars or stone walls, but her own mind. It would be a long time before she fell asleep, and even longer before her cheeks dried.


	16. Chapter 16

This story isn't much longer, so I'm taking a break from my other romance, "Slipping into Shadows", in order to wrap this one up in the next several days. Once one is done, updating on the other will be faster anyway, so for those of you who are following both, that's what's going on. I haven't forgotten about the other fic. Lol.

Enjoy the update, everyone, and I promise that great things are to come.

Chapter 16:

Lex walked towards Mandila's cell with sure strides that masked his agitation. Here she was, the only person who'd ever seemed so genuinely interested in, attracted to, and appreciative of him, and she was nothing more than a common thief—one of the enemies, a piece of waterfront lawlessness. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been hurt after his shock wore off last night. She had made him believe that she was an honest woman who wanted to see him succeed, but she couldn't be serious if she was part of the Thieves' Guild. She couldn't...

Lex steeled himself for this confrontation as he neared her cell. At least she wasn't crying this time around. When he'd come here last night, the entire corridor had echoed with her sobbing, and he'd been bothered by the way that she'd turned away from him, like she was ashamed. He wanted to treat her like any other criminal, because that's what she was, but she wasn't defiant or defensive like others, which made his job more difficult. She was merely a woman lying broken at his feet, refusing to even meet his eyes, and when she did, it looked like she was begging for forgiveness. But her begging was silent, for she hadn't asked for release or mercy, and of course she wouldn't since she knew him better than most. She knew not to expect leniency.

Lex arrived at her door and looked through the bars to see her curled in a ball, still sleeping. He didn't want to see her here, and yet he could not summon enough sympathy to comfort her. For a moment, he visualized the way that her face usually lit up when she saw him, how she'd be outraged when other people mocked him, or the vision of her bright smile when she leaned to kiss him at a bar. No! Lex angrily grabbed his keys and unlocked the cell, his kindness melting into nothing as he realized that she'd been distracting him from a theft that night. The mysterious birthday wisher—had that been her too, distracting him and playing innocent to aid her guild? His emotions again burned as he marched into her cell, imagining how she must have laughed at his back when she'd bested him, making him thank that she cared—making him think of kissing her!

"Citizen," he roughly called, refusing to look away as she stirred and moved into a sitting position against the wall. Her eyes were still red, but at least her lips weren't quivering, which was amazing considering her obvious condition, for she'd been issued no blanket. This cell was cold and wet, and she had nothing to protect from it.

"Captain Lex," she softly greeted, hands moving to hide behind her thighs, but it was too late, for Lex had seen the damage. Stupid girl! Why hadn't she listened to him? He stepped forward so that he was looking directly down at her, frown firmly in place as she glanced upward through her unkempt hair.

"Show me your hands," he ordered. She hesitated, trying his patience and making him wonder if the dark bags beneath his eyes showed, for he hadn't slept well last night. It had taken every ounce of his control not to come down here and demand answers from this elf. "Now," he ordered, and Mandila placed her hands atop her legs. It was obvious that she'd been trying to remove her manacles, for her wrists were chaffed and lacerated along the edge of the bracers, and even her fingers appeared rubbed raw from tugging at the metal. She always had to be difficult. Always!

"That was very stupid, elf," Lex murmured.

"They're uncomfortable," Mandila weakly argued, causing Lex to bark a humorless and bitter laugh.

"This is prison. It's suppose to be uncomfortable. Tax payers don't want to pay for criminals like you to live in comfort." Mandila winced at his words, and he saw water forming in the corners of her eyes. No, there would be no tears, because he didn't think that he could tolerate them right now. He wanted her to scratch and curse him---show her true colors—but she remained meek and repentant, almost like _she_ was the victim. Like hell she was.

"You're part of the Thieves' Guild!" he accused, grabbing her shirt and hoisting her to her feet. With a startled expression, she stared at him as he held her against the wall, his unforgiving features making her want to disappear. "You've been with them the entire time, haven't you? Answer me!"

"Yes," Mandila gasped, stunned by his aggressiveness.

"So you've been playing me for a fool since the beginning," he growled. "You should have known better. Did it amuse you to take me to lunch, to offer me a drink while your friends worked? Did it? And what of the tax records? You took them too. A confession now will spare you pain later." But something told him that he didn't even need to threaten her, for she hung limply against his palms as he held her in place, her brown eyes blinking at him in the dim light.

"I..."

"Did you take the taxes and the records?" he repeated, slowly, threateningly.

"Yes," she sighed.

"And my mother's pendant?" he pressed, but Mandila sealed her mouth and refused to answer, making him give her a slight shake.

"I don't need to tell you anything!" she erupted, a few tears sliding free. "I'm already in prison, and I'll be here so long that I'll forget what the sun looks like. Isn't that enough? I'm a thief. I'm in the guild, and Armand was my superior. Are you happy?" She shut her mouth, and Lex stared at her as the energy seemed to desert her body. She was a damned thief, and he _wouldn't_ feel sorry for her current state, even as he had to beat the temptation to do so into the ground. If she wouldn't talk, she could always be handed over to the the guards for some whipping.

_No_. The word screamed through his mind so vehemently that he nearly let go of Mandila, but he had a feeling that if he didn't hold her up, she'd fall.

"I even arranged for you to have your birthday off," Mandila slowly stated. "You were working too much, and I wanted you to relax for a day." Was she being serious? How did he even trust her word anymore? But she seemed so honest, and he sensed that she was telling the truth. Then again...

"You're obviously a talented actress," he told her. "So tell me why I should believe anything that you say." When she didn't respond, he slowly released her and watched as she propped herself up against the cold stone wall, his hands ready to catch her if she began teetering. "If you cooperate and give me information and evidence against the Thieves' Guild, I'll shorten your sentence according to how useful you are. For each guild member that you help put away, I'll remove 6 months of jail time." It was a good deal—better than she deserved.

"And if I talk and am released, I'll have nowhere to go, because they'll know that I ratted," Mandila reasoned. "So you see, captain, I can't help you. Even if I wanted to—even when you made me that tempting offer on our picnic, I couldn't have said a thing without losing everything. I have nowhere else to go but the waterfront." _Of course_, he realized, that had been why she was afraid of being seen with him. So what did it mean that she'd snubbed her own people to spend time with him? If she'd only been taking advantage of him, she wouldn't have been scared. Was it possible that she wasn't the manipulative wench that he'd once playfully accused her of being? His heart softened by the smallest fraction, and so he left the cell for a few minutes, returning with a blanket and pillow, which he tossed onto the ground beside her.

"For telling me the truth this once," he told her, and she nodded, pulling the blanket to her chest as she again sat down. He watched as every movement of her hands made her wince in pain, but he wouldn't do anything for her. Maybe he could justify the desire to help her if she told him something of importance. Alright, they would start off small then.

"Are you a high ranking member of the guild? Perhaps someone of your apparent innocence is even the Grey fox..."

"No, and definitely no," she answered. "I'm only a Prowler, so I do average jobs."

"But you were sent to rob Halidor Ranen," Lex pointed out. "Why were you sent on such a dangerous mission if you're not overly skilled?" To his surprise, Mandila gave a cold peel of laughter, and her words were not without venom when she spoke, although he was under the impression that her scornful emotions were not directed at him.

"I was sent on the mission because of you," she admitted, but Lex didn't understand how that was possible. His face contorted in confusion as she leaned against the wall and brushed prison dirt from her face, resulting in a small rivulet of blood sliding down her arm from beneath the manacles. "The guild and Armand in particular were upset with me. They didn't trust me, because of you. I defended you, tried to spend time with you, even snuck around behind their backs to see you, and people noticed. I tried to be careful, but Armand was right: my problem was obvious to everyone but me. They hated you, and I liked you. They tried to get me to ignore you, but I ignored them." The longer she spoke, the more her eyes watered, and Lex could not look away from her face, her heartfelt confession commanding his deepest attention.

"Armand doubted me, so I tried to prove my loyalty by taking the taxes from your room, but I still couldn't leave you alone. I was ashamed of what I was doing when you looked at me, but I couldn't walk away from the guild either, so I was stuck between the two of you. I decided to risk everything to prove my loyalty, because I was scared to lose my friends. They were going to send me to Bruma, because," she quivered, finally beginning to cry, "because they didn't want me near you. They probably think that I'm a traitor like Myvryna...hell, maybe I would have been if you'd...I was so stupid to fall in love."

Lex stood in silence, completely floored by what he'd just heard. So she wasn't exactly honest, but she'd had her reasons. She even...loved him? She had to have been referring to him when she'd said that, but he couldn't understand why a thief had fallen for him. Why had she even wanted to get closer to him in the first place? A million thoughts imposed themselves on Lex as he realized that he shouldn't be handling this case, aiming for detachment as he was. He simply couldn't be objective after hearing this—after being told that she loved him, and when he was feeling guilty because he'd misjudged her this entire time. He remembered her warning that people's situations had to be taken into account when punishing criminals, but he'd never felt the urge to do so more than now. In some ways, she'd been talking about herself when she'd confided in him, and perhaps her advice had been her seeking a chance to no longer need the guild, but him.

"I'm sorry," Mandila whispered.

"You've broken the law, and there's nothing that I can do about it," Lex replied, calming himself. "Unless you help me, you will serve every minute of those four years, and would betrayal matter at this point? When you're released, will you even want to return to your criminal friends?" Mandila couldn't answer that. "It's your choice, but I suggest that you side with us." _With me._

"Why? Will you offer me a job to keep me fed once I'm released?" Mandila asked.

"No, not after this. You had your chance, and you squandered it, but the guards would ensure that nothing vengeful would befall you for helping us." Mandila managed to roll her eyes, clearly telling Lex what she thought of his suggestion. "Then enjoy your cell, citizen. It will be your home for some time." He began walking out on her, both knowing that it would be the last time that they ever spoke to one another unless work required interaction. He certainly was not coming to visit a thief, and she would be trapped here until she became a thing of the past for him. Yes, that would be for the best. He would forget her and the confused frustration that she'd caused by this time tomorrow. _Liar_.

"If you ever change your mind," he called over his shoulder. "Tell a guard, and I'll come to negotiate a deal."

"Goodbye, Captain Lex," Mandila regretfully said, wanting to say more, but not finding the words. He was in the same predicament, but silence was the ultimate response as the two separated, never to see each other again until duty called, and so the days whittled away, turning to dust in Mandila's fingers as she came close to forsaking everything that she had ever known time and time again...

************

_Seven days_, she counted, making another mark on the prison wall with a stray piece of stone. She'd been locked away for seven days, and the reality of her situation had only fully sunk in yesterday, when her jailor had advised her to accept Lex's offer. She'd brushed his comment aside and instead asked if she couldn't have a rag or something with which to clean her eating utensils, which had earned her a hoot of derisive laughter as the guard informed her that she wasn't allowed such privileges. So this was prison life, from the constant chill in her bones to the simple joy that she felt when the sun hit her small window just right, allowing her to feel warmth as she sat in its glow. Of course, the window was much too high to look out of, but at least there was fresh air. In winter, it would be terrible, but for now, she was surviving.

Mandila sat on the floor (she didn't have a cell with a cot), and stared at the wall opposite her. There were carvings from former inmates, from tally marks to curses, to prayers, but her favorite was a picture. An artist must have been held here, for the carving was an elaborate scene of a forest with trees, clouds, grass, and even a river. Viewing it made her long for freedom, and she wondered if the man been inspired by hope or depression, for the image certainly invoked both in her. Ah, but she couldn't let deadly negativity consume her or she would end up like the Nord across the way—cussing and talking to himself at odd hours until the guard told him to shut up. It would have been nice to have a conversational neighbor since she was social by nature, but no such luck.

She wondered if Lex ever thought of her, for she certainly thought about him. She even considered his offer from time to time, but if no one would financially support her after release, there was no point in accepting his deal. Plus, the one factor that would make her do anything for him was not something that he was willing to consider, which he had made perfectly clear by his formal departure from her. He was probably working himself to the bone again, and without anyone to harass or parry with him during his patrols this time. He would probably even forget that his elf existed now that he'd written her off as a criminal. By the Nine, if confessing her feelings for him hadn't made him budge in his ways, nothing would. The man really was as hard as everyone said, but she only thought so during her darkest moments. Otherwise, she accepting that her dreams had been groundless to begin with, and that it was only her hopeful and chipper personality that had made her believe anything to the contrary.

"Keep your spirits up," she commanded herself. Life without Lex would be tolerable, for she was stronger than her circumstances. Had she crumbled when her brother died, or when she'd barely had enough to eat? No. Her energy and outlook had carried her through, and since she'd never really had Lex, continuing without him was perfectly possible. Of course, she was always aware that she could side with him and move once she was free. There were other towns where there was no guild or a very small branch, and she could steal for a living as she always had. It was something to consider...

"Food delivery!" a voice called, making Mandila cringe. She automatically glared as the guard who served as a cook stopped before her door, a cold bowl of porridge in his hands, and a cruel grin plastered on his pallid and pudgy face. Mandila didn't just hate this man, she loathed his very presence, and with a stare that warned him not to come any closer, she stood to accept the offered bowl. She did not like his leering expression as she moved toward the door or the way that his eyes always aimed too low to be focusing on her face.

"Pig," she spat as she reached for her food, only to have the man retract it through the bars.

"Now, now, sweetie," he mocked. "Language like that won't feed you. What do you say?"

"Go to Oblivion," Mandila replied, convincing herself that she didn't breakfast. She could wait until late afternoon when dinner was brought. She didn't like porridge anyway.

"I take it that you don't want this then..." Mandila's stomach growled as she watched the guard hold up a box of what smelled like fried fish and...good gods, was that the Bloated Float's famous potato patties that were teasing her nose? _No, Mandila, don't do it._

"Why would you feed me that?" she probed, watching the disgusting man chuckle.

"I take care of you, and you take care of me. How about that, sweetheart?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he unlocked her cell door, stepped inside, and secured the barred entrance behind him, all of which made Mandila skittishly edge away from him. "I'll just put this here," he said, setting the box of food on the floor near her blanket.

"What are you doing?" Mandila defensively asked, not missing a beat as the man reached for her. She swatted his hands away and spat on his tunic, making him snort in amusement.

"Fair's fair," he taunted her. "I don't do anything for nothing." Mandila didn't stop to ask what he was up to, because she could very well guess, and so, with incredible force, she punched the man in the nose, a satisfying crack sounding throughout the room as she did so. The guard howled in pain and clutched his face, blood trickling down over his jaw while Mandila followed up her punch with a kick to his gut. The blow sent him into the wall, and the resulting jingle of metal brought her eyes to the keys on his belt, making her see a chance at freedom. She could escape and get help from the guild, especially since they owed her a whole hell of a lot after this.

"Bitch!" the guard shrieked. "You broke my fetching nose!" Mandila lunged for his keys, but the guard was fasting, grabbing her wrist and swinging her into the wall. _That will leave a bruise_, she vaguely thought as her forehead crashed into rock. Her vision blackened, but she remained conscious as she was pulled from the stone and tossed onto the floor. She landed with a grunt and felt manacles dig painfully into her wrists as the guard planted a boot on her chest, pinning her in place.

"That wasn't very nice," he seethed. "Good thing that the guard's still changing, or someone might have heard us." Mandila squirmed, but his heel only dug deeper into her ribs, and as the man began reaching for his belt to undo the buckle, her hand groped outward, searching for something, anything to stop him. She'd never been so scared in her life, Methredhel's words screaming through her mind with horrifying insistency.

The guard was saying something, but Mandila wasn't listening as her hand wrapped around a sharp piece of stone, the very same one that she'd used to mark her tally on the wall. Oh, he was going to regret messing with this Bosmer, and so she gripped the rock tighter as the man got his belt free and tossed it aside, the keys cracking against the floor. Yes, if she could only...

"I'm going to make this easy on you since...AHHHH!" The man screamed as Mandila jammed the rock into his boot, the point clearly puncturing the leather and hitting flesh. He fell backward and grabbed the wound while she scrambled to her feet and seized the key ring. "Don't you dare! They'll only bring you back!" Mandila was willing to risk anything as she ran for the door and freed herself, locking the way behind her so that the guard was left gripping the bars of her former cell and yelling for assistance. Mandila merely ran, adrenaline taking over as she never looked back.

Freedom.

Mandila passed a few other guards, but with such speed that their delayed pursuit bought her the time that she needed. Hands pushed against a door, and then she was in the morning air, the sunlight nearly blinding her as she relied on experience to navigate her way through the city. She wasn't going to the waterfront, even though she longed for protective friends to welcome her back into the fold. They would take her back since Lex wouldn't, and so she would contact them, but not now. She needed to find an entrance to the sewers. Once there, she would be safe, for the guards were clueless about the city's underworld. Yes, almost there.

"Stop her!"

Too late. Feet descended a ladder into darkness, and the Bosmer was gone.

*************

"What happened?" Lex demanded, standing in the infirmary where a guard sat with a thick bandage over his nose. A nurse was currently wrapping his right foot, which sported a nasty stab wound that would likely become infected if the man wasn't careful. The injuries were clearly painful, but Lex didn't care how much misery the incompetent fool was in. He just wanted to know how Mandila had escaped, and what the guard had been doing in her cell.

"The elf was acting strange," the guard explained. "She'd been refusing to eat for several days, so I tried bribing her with some outside food, but she wouldn't take that either. I was just putting it in her cell, figuring that she'd eat once I left, but then she attacked me. I tried to stop her, but she stole my keys and made a break for it. Once she's back here, I'm going to..."

"Enough," Lex ordered, considering the man's story and whether or not he was omitting anything. Then again, there were no complaints against this guard, so he had no reason to doubt the account; however, it did seem strange that Mandila would starve herself and then attack a guard, for a starved woman would have difficulty besting a trained fighter, and assaulting an officer was grounds for immediate execution. If the wrong officer found Mandila, she'd be killed instead of being brought back to prison for an extended sentence. Damn, but the girl was creating more problems for herself.

"File an official report, and get back to work," Lex stated and then left the room. He would find Mandila and enforce justice, because that was his job, and he was still angry with her for putting him in this predicament. If only she'd never gone to Ranen manor, and why couldn't she have stayed in her damn cell? If someone else found her first...Lex didn't want to think about that or how much the thought bothered him as he called together several men to assist him. He would hunt her, and she _would_ lose since she'd knowingly made herself his prey. Foolish, pretty, frustrating elf.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

She had injured a guard, and Mandila knew that her actions placed in her a very dangerous position. If one of the more callous officers caught up with her, they might not even give her a chance to surrender, and running would certainly mean that they'd attack her. She'd seen it once or twice before, and had no desire to be on the receiving end of such violence, but hopefully her concerns never came to fruition. In fact, chances were very high that everything would be settled before she came out of hiding, for the guild was currently collecting money for a bribe. Unfortunately, buying freedom would probably make Lex despise her more than he already did. Gods, but she wouldn't even be able to talk to him anymore.

_No tears, Mandila!_

She smothered her emotions, or tried to, as she heard soft footsteps approaching, the sound difficult to locate amid the dark, echoing corridors of the city's sewer system. She crouched in the corner of the large room that had become her home—a room chosen due to its lack of an open, waste canal, and one where there was no evidence of recent visitors. It was, however, still a sewer, and hence very unpleasant. Even now, with approaching company, Mandila heard the scuttle of rats in the darkness, which made her unconsciously tense, for she hated the creatures and their bold and dirty nature. Down here, they were kings, and she was only a trespasser, meaning that she'd sometimes fall asleep to awake from one of the foul critters fearlessly touching her. She'd already been bitten several times, and there were scratches up and down her arms from chasing a rat as it drug her supply pack toward a crack in the wall. Now she had Methredhel bring her fresh food as often as possible, and only in small quantities, for she didn't want to attract more rats than necessary with stored goods.

"It's only me," a voice probingly called. "Mandila?"

"I'm here." A lantern flared to life as the two Bosmers moved closer to one another, Mandila blinking rapidly in the unexpected light. She rarely lit her lantern, for fuel was precious, and she didn't want to notify other people of her presence. She'd already seen one person down here, and she'd held her breath as she waited for the man to wander down another corridor, for who knew what kind of freaks or killers roamed this place. The darkness protected her as much as it bothered her, and for a respite, she sometimes crept closer to the surface for air and sunlight; however, it was often too risky an act to indulge in, and damn, but what she wouldn't give to walk the waterfront again.

"What's new?" Mandila asked while accepting a loaf of bread and an apple.

"Nothing," Methredhel dejectedly admitted. "But Armand feels terrible that you have to stay down here. I think he's sorry that he ever questioned you, and he's working really hard to make up for it now. We've almost got enough money for the bribe, and then he's going to speak in the right ears. You'll be bounty free in no time." Mandila was pulled into a reassuring hug that made her smile despite her many problems, and for once she was grateful for the guild's intervention, even if she would never forgive them for taking Lex from her. That was a cut too deep to heal, and so she didn't think that she'd remain highly involved with the guild once she was free. Armand in particular held her scorn, for it was his jealousy that had endangered and sent her to prison.

"Did you speak with Lex?" Mandila reluctantly asked her sister, fearful of the answer.

"No." And Mandila almost breathed in relief, for she was sure that Lex would not have kind words to share with her. Then again, given that he was an upright man, surely, if she just got word to him of why she'd left her cell...

"Please talk to him," she begged her sister. "You must tell him."

"Do you actually think that he'd believe me?" Methredhel incredulously asked, and Mandila looked away from the halo of light that enveloped them.

"If anyone would even consider my story, it's him," she softly stated. "He's..."

"Mandila, I'm sorry that you're hurting so much," Methredhel interrupted. "I knew that you liked him, but I never thought that you'd actually cross the line. How could you let that happen? Look what's it's done to you! A captain and a thief can never be together, sister."

"Just speak with him," Mandila requested. "And tell me what happens."

"Okay," Methredhel relented. "But only because you insist. It should be easy enough to find him anyway. The waterfront's patrol has been increased since your escape, but I've heard that the enforcement's ending. They can't devote that kind of manpower to finding one person for very long." It had only been three days, Mandila realized, so the weakening patrol would be a direct order from headquarters, not from Lex. She was certain that he would continue hunting her long after others had stopped.

"Thanks for the food," Mandila said, beginning to eat while conversation and light might keep most rats at bay.

"You're welcome. Shadows hide you, sister," and with that, Methredhel began retracing her way to the surface world. Mandila waited a few minutes before she extinguished her lantern and settled back down into the darkness, listening to footsteps fade into nothing. Her left hand brushed something slimy on the ground, and the sensation nearly made her shudder as imagination conjured horrible thoughts to mind. This place was beyond nasty, but she had to wait, for there was no other choice. She could only will the guild to work faster for her sake, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle confinement in the city's underbelly.

*********

Was it wrong that he felt her absence so acutely? Lex turned the thought over as he strode along the harbor, now back to business as usual, and with most of the guards having conceded defeat in capturing Mandila, but he hadn't. It was nearly impossible for him to do so since simply being here reminded him of her. On a normal day, she'd be with him right now, chatting away or maybe causing a few problems, and he had to admit that there was something missing since her disappearance. Maybe she'd skipped town, which would be for the best, even if he did hope to catch her, or maybe he didn't. His mind seemed more muddled as of late.

Due to a lack of anything better to do, Lex began heading toward Mandila's hut on the waterfront, wondering if the guards had missed anything in their investigation. The house had been turned over by some of his best men, yet he was unconvinced that everything to be found had been unearthed. They'd confiscated lockpicks and a few coins, but otherwise the house was devoid of knickknacks, which surprised the captain and made him suspicious. Given Mandila's personality, he'd expected a plethora of personal objects, yet her home was almost as bare as his own, only in much worse condition. The woman didn't even own three entire sets of clothing.

Lex unlocked Mandila's front door and stepped inside, his eyes scanning the area and noting every detail. There had to be something incriminating here, even just a short, scribbled message, for he was almost certain that the elf would never give him the guild, meaning that he was on his own in pinning crimes on the remaining thieves. Damn, but Armand was probably one house over, fully aware that Lex was here searching for clues, and mocking his frustration. Well, they would see who had the last laugh.

The captain checked Mandila's puny mattress for any hidden openings in which she could hide stolen goods, but finding none, he turned his attention to her pillow. Perhaps something was hidden inside, and so a hand slid under the pillow's covering and gently ran over the fabric, the occasional feather poking his fingers. Again, it appeared that he'd met a dead end until his hand slid over something that was most definitely not a normal part of a pillow. He eagerly pulled free a small piece of parchment, but froze when its contents became clear to him: _My office, six o'clock_. He had written this and given it to her some time ago, and she'd hidden it?

He sighed as he realized why it must have been in the pillowcase. Mandila hadn't been hiding it from guards, but from the guild, keeping this silly paper for some unfathomable reason. She really had been trapped between two sides, and he wondered how often she'd stayed awake late into the night, trying to decide how to handle her situation. His offer must have made matters even worse, and then there was the fact that she'd wanted to support him but technically couldn't, for she belonged to the same world that opposed him. Perhaps she'd wanted him to understand why she dwelled in that world, but he hadn't been listening.

_It isn't my fault_, he inwardly growled. Crumpling the paper in his hands, Lex tossed it to the floor and vacated the building, barely shutting the door as he left. To think that the elf had felt strongly enough about him to defy her own people...that took courage.

"Sir!" a female voice sounded, and he turned to see that the other elf, Methredhel, was moving toward him. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"About what, citizen? I am very busy at the moment."

"It's about Mandila." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lex snorted in disgust.

"So the guild has decided to sell her out after she kept her silence," he mused. "She never should have sided with your kind." Then he brushed by the annoying woman as he made to depart, but the Bosmer would have none of it, and he wondered if the entire race wasn't expert at harassing others.

"I'm not here for that," Methredhel protested. "I don't even want to talk to you, but she insists." Now Lex stopped and gave her a more speculative stare, noting that she'd just told him that Mandila was still somewhere in the city.

"Why does she want you to talk to me?" he asked.

"She wants you to know what happened in her cell. A guard locked himself in with her and tried to force himself on her. She hadn't planned to escape until he cornered her, and she has the injuries to prove it. You should see the bruise on her chest where the bastard nearly crushed her with his boot." Lex considered the words, his idealistic side wanting to deny that any of the guards would do such a thing, but he himself had seen missing pieces in the man's story. "She locked the guard in her cell to keep him away from her, and since she'd injured him, she ran. Your kind tend to dismiss the truth when it comes to abuse, so she was worried that she'd be killed."

"Is that all?" Lex asked. "Then tell her that her life will be easier if she turns herself in."

"Unbelievable!" Methredhel angrily exploded at his condescending tone. "I don't know why she has any faith in you, sir. You're obviously a waste of her time." The Bosmer stormed off, and Lex ordered a man to trail her to see if she might lead them to Mandila, but other than that, he returned to his quarters. Perhaps the elf had spoken the truth, but he'd confirm her story by speaking to other prison guards in private. If the cook had tendencies, he'd ferret them out and make sure that the man was punished. If he had touched Mandila in any inappropriate way...Lex gritted his teeth and didn't want to feel as upset as he did, but he figured that it was justified since it reflected poorly on the watch. Hadn't Mandila told him that the waterfront didn't trust guards for a reason—that _she_ didn't trust them for good reasons? And what if the man had gotten further with Mandila than Methredhel's account had suggested? Lex didn't even want to think about it as he entered the guard tower and began his investigation. In this matter at least, he would not disappoint her.

************

It was four days later that Mandila climbed back into the sunlight, her bounty cleared and her life safe for the living. It seemed that nothing had changed as she and Methredhel walked back toward the waterfront, people eyeing Mandila's tattered appearance with disdain as they moved through the crowds. The younger Bosmer hardly cared as she enjoyed the sorely missed bustle and brightness of normal life, and yet she felt detached from it all. What would happen now?

"Armand will want to see you," Methredhel shared, munching on a carrot as they walked. "But I think that we should get you a bath, bandaged, and dressed before that. You look like you crawled out of a grave." Mandila managed to giggle along with her sister, the realization of freedom making her feel a tad giddy, but her eyes still blurred with dark images and thoughts, the most pronounced being that Lex would eventually see her. She didn't know how he would respond to her being in his patrol zone again.

"Maybe I should move," she mused aloud, and Methredhel wrapped an arm around her, smiling broadly to make up for Mandila's lack of enthusiasm.

"If you're thinking about what I think you are," she admonished. "Don't worry. He can't touch you. You'll keep your nose clean for a while, and then you can start working again. He'll have nothing to say on the matter." Did the older thief really think that life would just return to the way that it had been before Ranen manor and prison? Normally Mandila would be able to quickly rebound, but did Methredhel not understand how hard it was to let go of a man she'd fallen head over heels for? She'd given more than her share of heart to her ex-knight, although part of her would always look to him for protection. After all, he would still do his job when it came to her, and wasn't that what made a knight? Doing the proper thing even when he didn't want to?

"I hope that the guards didn't take my belongings," Mandila randomly commented.

"I bought you some new clothing," Methredhel assured. "That's what sisters do for each other." Mandila wondered if everyone would act like nothing had happened. More importantly, she wondered if she was capable of following their example. As they stepped onto the harbor walkway and she caught sight of a certain captain, she doubted it. Oh gods, but he was walking toward them.

**************

Lex couldn't believe that she had the nerve to be seen so soon. He'd been told—no, ordered—to drop the case against her, and Mandila's bounty had been erased from the books accordingly. Oh, he knew who was responsible for it, and he was furious that the guild had one-upped him yet again. How much longer would this continue? He continued marching toward his target as he realized that Mandila had spotted him, but she did not run. She simply said something to her friend, who scurried off for some unknown bidding as Mandila followed after her at a slower pace.

"Good morning," Lex stiffly and sarcastically greeted, his eyes sweeping over Mandila's still strolling form, and his sympathy began growing at what he saw. This was not the smug, victorious behavior that he'd half expected, but the still broken stance of a beaten opponent, and by the Nine, she looked horrible. Her clothing was filthy, a distinctly foul odor rolled off of her, and he could see scabs all across her arms and hands, some of them resembling small bite marks. Her cheeks were leaner, her body skinnier, and her flesh much lighter than it had been before, the pale color being more suited to a corpse than this young woman, and the entire image burned itself into Lex's mind.

"Where have you been?" he asked against his better judgment, his anger dissipated as he realized what condition she was in—that, and her treatment by a guard making him mellow. The results of his investigation had not been favorable.

"Somewhere no one in their right mind would go," Mandila told him. "I need to rest, captain. Try to arrest me some other time, please."

"You can't escape justice," came his rote reply, and he almost regretted how it seemed to have no effect on her. _He_ seemed to have no effect on her.

"I don't give a damn about justice right now," Mandila emotionlessly expressed. "All I care about is getting a bath and strangling Armand. You'll have plenty of time to chase me later."

"Then you know where we stand," he decided, but not liking that it was so.

"How could I not?" Mandila humorlessly smiled. "You always do what's legally right, sir." Lex didn't even feel like pursuing her as he let her continue on her way, unmolested. Yes, this was what they'd become, and there was no going back. What if she never regained her spirit? Part of him felt responsible, and there she stood, battered and bruised again, as if he'd failed her.

"Mandila," he spoke. "The guard was charged with assault and stripped of his position."

"Thank you." Pause. "You're not as angry as I expected." There was a sense of longing in her voice that made Lex want to see her smile excitedly at him. When she'd been sitting in that cell, he'd thought of her, noticed her vacant laughter on the harbor, and even wondered how she was fairing. Forgetting her was simply impossible, and as she gave him a tentative glance, he noticed the hope in her eyes. She couldn't possibly still view him in a positive light after he'd locked her away, but then why did she still hold that searching stare that had always struck him so? It was as she looked at him in such a manner that his urge to kiss her rekindled, and he was perturbed with himself that he couldn't even control his own thoughts concerning her.

"I'll miss you, captain," Mandila said, bringing him back to earth. Was she leaving?

"So you're still going to Bruma?" he guessed.

"No. That's not what I meant," she explained. "I'll still be on the waterfront, and I promise not to get into any more situations where I need rescuing, so you needn't worry about that." Lex only nodded. It would be strange to see her everyday but feel a barrier between them, and now that he realized the urge to kiss her would not simply vanish, he would never have the opportunity to feel her lips outside of that one, intoxicated mistake.

"Stay safe, citizen," Lex tonelessly stated before turning and walking away. Mandila hated hearing him speak in such an impersonal manner, but that was Lex. Now she would go get her bath and face Armand and the guild, hear what they had to say, and make decisions from there. She didn't want to steal anything else that would force Lex to hunt her, for she didn't want to put herself or him through that, and she knew that it would not only be her who suffered. Perhaps there was reason to hope.

"Mandila," Methredhel called. "I'm ready for you. Let's get you scrubbed clean!"

"I'm coming," she answered, and the bath did indeed do her well. She soaked in the hot water and felt dirt loosening, making her appear more the woman that she had once been, but of course she was not as happy or content as before. Methredhel helped dress her, and Mandila sent her away, instructing her to tell Armand that she wanted to rest before speaking with him, and so she was left alone as she sat in her hut, a crumpled note in her hands.

With a sigh, she straightened and tucked it back into her pillow, and then she carefully retrieved the pendant from beneath her floor boards. The cool silver sat in her hands, and she knew that she had to return it, even if it was the last thing that she could touch to remind her of pleasant memories. It was Lex's, and she would do no more wrong against him, meaning that she could not in good faith wear this treasure ever again. And perhaps, if he saw how serious she was about gaining his forgiveness, they could at least talk civilly to one another and not glare or cringe when they crossed one another in public. Yes, she'd return it, and in person so that there was no mistaking her intentions, for she could not stop caring about him, and he should know that, although he might scorn her.

"Tomorrow," she told herself. Tomorrow she would face him, for the tension between them now could not last without driving her crazy. For this last night though, she would hold the pendant and imagine what might have been had she been from a better family and not a thief, but dreams were only ever an illusion.


	18. Chapter 18

I changed the end of this chapter, because I feel that it was far too optimistic, and hence a bit unrealistic for the next chapter.

Chapter 18:

It was late—far later than he usually returned to his chambers, and Lex was tired. There had been no sign of Mandila for the entire day, which had annoyed him, and then there had been Armand. The man had slyly insulted Lex's inability to capture the Bosmer, and then the thief had the nerve to imply that he'd paid the bribe. "_You can't trick her now_." What in the name of Oblivion had prompted that comment? Lex wanted nothing more than to knock Armand's teeth loose as he bid the other guards goodnight and began climbing the ladder to his room.

He lifted the trapdoor and pulled himself into his private quarters for some peace and quiet, but almost immediately, he was aware that something wasn't right. Someone's boots were sitting beside his bed, and the room was lit by several enchanted candles that gave off far more light than regular ones, illuminating almost every corner of the room. Whoever had intruded was not trying to hide his or her presence, and for that reason, Lex lowered the door without alerting other guards to his dilemma, and then scanned the room. It was as he glanced toward the left that he saw her, sitting on a chest with her bare feet rubbing across the rug that he'd recently acquired.

"What are you doing here?" Lex demanded, staring into brown eyes that were surprisingly steady considering that she was sitting in the room of a man who wanted to arrest her.

"I wanted to return something," she replied, holding out a silver necklace with a dark pendant. Lex inhaled and walked over to her with one palm resting against his sword pommel, wondering what Mandila was playing at by coming here. His hand lifted and clasped the metal, blue eyes trying to force an explanation from the elf as she willing released her stolen goods.

"I could have you arrested for this," he darkly stated. "_And_ for trespassing."

"I know," Mandila shortly answered, causing his eyebrows to raise as her toes continued to play with the carpet in what was perhaps a nervous gesture, or maybe she'd never enjoyed the feeling of a soft floor before. Either way, Lex could arrest her right now, take her to prison, and never hear from her again. He could also ensure that no bribes were taken this time, and yet he couldn't summon the necessary indignation or anger to cast her down as she sat before him, toes hard at work.

"Why did you bring it back?" he asked.

"It's not mine," Mandila smiled. "That sounds ridiculous coming from a thief, doesn't it? I suppose a better explanation would be that it's yours, not just anybody's, and so I can't keep it. You should have it. It obviously means something to you, and...I don't want you to hate me." Lex walked over to his desk and set the pendant down while he tried to determine his next course of action. He stared at his mother's reclaimed token, but it held no answers, and only reminded him of how compassionate the troubled woman had been.

"You could have sold it," he pointed out. "It would have fetched a decent sum."

"I didn't take it for money," Mandila said, sounding offended. "I wanted to keep it. For a while, I was wearing it, but I left it at home when I went to Ranen manor."

"Where?" Lex asked, curious.

"Beneath the floor boards."

"Of course." He should have thought of that.

"I really am sorry, captain," Mandila continued. "And if we could ever...you know..."

"You're a thief, Mandila," Lex told her, sounding regretful. Damn, but look at the sad cast to her beseeching visage. He began removing his armor to distract himself, setting the pieces beside his bed just as calmly as he normally would, determined not to get lost in the charming visage of a woman whom he'd come to care about.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Mandila murmured. "I didn't intentionally...complicate things." Lex closed his eyes and sighed, returning his attention to her as he set aside his last piece of armor, which left him in trousers and a red tunic.

"You mean that you didn't intentionally fall in love with me," he clarified, still sounding unsure of the idea himself. "And it would appear that you haven't changed your opinion since you're here." Mandila shifted in uncertainty, a hand nervously brushing hair away from her face, which made Lex decide that pointed ears suited her delicate features perfectly. The thought was unbecoming of an officer toward his intended target, but technically he wasn't on duty. No one was here to observe them, meaning that he didn't need to appear as unwavering as usual, and it wasn't like Mandila had never seen beneath his outward behavior before. He had let the iron front slip in her presence, and was that a weakness? Perhaps, but he still didn't reach out to punish her. He simply stared, dismayed by the thoughts that were taking over his mind.

"Sir?" Mandila questioned.

"Get out, Mandila," Lex responded, sounding weary and sick of his circumstances.

"What?" the elf asked, surprised, and Lex clenched his fists.

"Leave before I change my mind," he roughly ordered, every fiber of his being feeling at odds. Mandila jumped to her feet and quickly fetched her boots, pulling them on as Lex watched her graceful movements. She looked much better than she had, although there were still fresh scars marring her body. Again, he wondered how far the cook had gotten, for the man claimed that he'd never violated her, but Lex couldn't trust him. There might be wounds beneath that clothing that no one would ever see...

"Goodnight," Mandila said, pausing as she bent to lift the trapdoor. Damn, but why did she need to pause? To give him more time to think? Damn it all. "Sir?" Mandila again questioned when he walked over to her and gently grabbed her elbow, lifting her from her kneeling position. Her eyes went wide as he stared down at her, her chest nearly touching his, and she absently noted that he had been growing his hair out, for it was long enough for a small ponytail now.

"The guard in your cell," Lex forced out. "Did he...?"

"No," Mandila said, transfixed by the captain's sudden concern. "I escaped before he could do anything."

"The other elf said that you have bruises."

"They're not bad," Mandila assured. Gods, it had been a while since she'd stared so openly into his blue eyes, and they were crisp and clear as ever. "Sir, if it's possible, do you think that you could ever forgive me?" He didn't answer, only beginning to release her elbow before she lifted a hand and placed it against the front of his tunic.

"Gods help me, but this once, I don't think that I can hold your crimes against you, citizen," and Lex looked in pain as he confessed his thoughts, revealing what had been fighting for dominance against his ideology for days. "You broke the law, but the law enforcers betrayed you. That is not justice; it's hypocrisy." His father's image came to mind, and he inwardly scowled and forced it aside. "Do you know what the purpose of a prison is, Mandila?"

"To punish criminals," she answered.

"It's more than that. It's to keep dangerous people away from the public, and to make lawbreakers regret their crimes so that when they're released, they don't repeat the same mistakes. You weren't trying to escape, but then you were attacked by the very people who were supposed to protect you, so how can I hold your freedom against you? I was angry with you for misleading me. I still am, but you're asking for my forgiveness, and you're sorry for what you've done. That's the point of prison, and since you're not dangerous, more jail time would mean nothing..."

"I've never heard it explained like that before," Mandila mused, fingers tracing small circles on his tunic.

"It's something that I'd forgotten," Lex said, eyes fixed on her hand. "The question is whether or not you will return to your life of crime, because if you do, I _will_ chase you, Mandila. And if I ever catch you breaking the law again, you will go straight back to prison." She nodded in acceptance and moved her hand upward toward his face, and he, in his conflicted state, did nothing as her fingers touched his jawline.

"So I'm just someone to watch now. We're not friends anymore," she sadly shared.

"No, we're not," Lex agreed, realizing for the first time that she had, in fact, been a friend, making her one of very few.

"Then, while no one's looking, I'm doing this one more time." She leaned forward and kissed his lips, softly but compellingly, and like last time, Lex went rigid. She would have pulled away then, except that his hands lifted to cup her face and hold her still, his own lips pressing into hers, demanding that she continue, and she was all too happy to comply. Never had she thought that he'd actually return a kiss, but as her body was pulled against his firm chest, she stopped thinking entirely. Her back touched the wall, and now wedged between a warm body and cold stone, she found that his lips had left hers.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned, nervous as Lex stared at her. Then, closing his eyes, he tried to pull away, but she locked arms around his back. "No one is here except us."

"Mandila—citizen, you should not be here," he argued, tilting his forehead to rest against the wall beside her hair. Mandila felt slightly embarrassed at his rejection, for it made her wonder if she was perhaps going about this the wrong way—not that she had been looking to entice him when she'd arrived, but she didn't want to lose his body heat, and if she left now, she had a sinking feeling that she'd never get this opportunity again. This could be her last shot at feeling close to the man who'd captured her fascination, and so she desperately clung to him, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as she angled her mouth toward his neck. She'd seen Methredhel kissing a man like this before, and she'd gotten favorable results...

"Mandila..." Her lips connected with Lex's skin, and she worked her way down his throat toward his collar, one of her hands slipping under the edge of his tunic to meet his bare chest as she did so. He pressed into her more firmly and rewrapped arms around her, kissing her mouth yet again as she placed both hands beneath his shirt. Her toes curled against the carpet in uncertain excitement, and she didn't object when Lex led her toward the bed. He paused there too, face contorted in discomfort until she grabbed and brought him down onto the mattress with her. The candles went out, and the guards below slept without a clue as to what was happening right above their heads. Even if someone had informed them, the thought of Lex having a woman in his room was simply too absurd to believe. No one would ever know about his late night visitor—no one except the two people currently wrapped around one another, shielded from the conflicts that encompassed them.

*************

What had he done?

Lex opened his eyes to find Mandila on her side, facing him, chest gently rising and falling in a deep sleep as brown hair fell about her neck and shoulders. She looked beautiful and at peace as she lay there, one arm tucked under the pillow, and the other extended to rest across his chest. He swallowed and stared at the ceiling, naked body covered by the same thin sheet that concealed his elf, the fabric draping expertly over every inch of her curves. Last night he'd found out what those curves felt like, and for the life of him, he'd never imagined that he would cave to the vague desires flitting about his head like that. He hadn't meant to...but she'd been there, kissing him, making him think things. Damn, and then she'd gone after his throat right when he'd been about to calm himself, and her hands were beneath his tunic, running over skin that hadn't been touched so passionately for as long as he could remember.

Belatedly, he realized that his hair was loose and tickling his neck, Mandila having pulled the tie loose during their intimacy. He remembered her softly speaking his name afterwards, and running hands through his hair, sleepy eyes drooping happily as he allowed her to stay. He couldn't have simply sent her away, even if it would have been easier for him, for it was quite obvious that he'd been her first, and kicking her out after that was dishonorable. There was also the fact that he'd secretly wanted this since hearing her admit that she loved him—after realizing just how much she'd been put through because of caring about him. So he laid there and felt every movement that she made in her sleep, her body rolling over onto its back at one point, which caused the sheet to slide downward, revealing bare breasts to the air.

Lex stared at the ugly green and black tint of the bruise fanning across her chest, and deeply regretted leaving her alone with that bastard of a guard. He was glad that she'd escaped the man, and he was ashamed that the watch held perverted men in its service. If this is what the waterfront saw as the law's work, no wonder they disliked an authority symbol like a captain.

_She tried to tell you._

Lex got out of bed and dressed with a surprising sense of calm while considering whether or not he should wake this woman who he'd just known. A foreboding rested in the pit of his stomach as he adjusted his armor and prepared for patrol, counting on routine to clear his head and afford him time to think about his actions. When he returned, she would probably be gone, which suited him just fine, for he didn't know what he would say to her. Of course, he couldn't avoid her either, and he wouldn't choose to anyway, but still...

"Captain!" someone called from below, and Lex moved to the bed to drape the sheet further over Mandila's body. He didn't want someone walking in and seeing her like that, and then he descended the ladder to deal with his subordinates, who were none the wiser to his personal ordeals, and thank the Nine for that. If anyone found out what he'd done, he'd never hear the end of it, especially since he was supposedly trying to arrest Mandila.

"Stop slacking and get to your posts," Lex ordered, watching with satisfaction as the men hurried to obey him. At least he felt in control here, and so he went to the harbor and waterfront, fully aware that several people were eyeing him with disdain, the most prominent being Armand, but Lex ignored them in fine fashion, fixed on his own demanding thoughts as he was. He wasn't even sure what he wanted as he noticed that a certain Redguard was storming toward him, looking ready to kill.

"Yes?" the captain asked, and Armand stabbed him with a fierce glare, Lex responding with equally unforgiving ferocity.

"Where's Mandila?" Armand demanded. "She was missing for most of yesterday, and all last night. If you've done anything to her, I'll ensure that you regret it."

"Oh really?" Lex challenged. "Do you honestly think that you can best me in a fight?"

"There are other ways to hurt a man," Armand tartly replied. "Reputations mend slower than physical wounds." Lex clenched his fists and glared, suddenly wondering if Armand hadn't help draw Mandila into a life of crime.

"Your luck will run out one day, thief," he threatened. "And whatever Mandila chooses to do is not my concern. If she wanted to talk to you, she'd obviously come to you, so fix your own problems." And he felt supremely smug in knowing where the elf actually was, for despite the fact that said-situation was giving him a migraine, if this was a competition, he was winning out over the guild.

"Very well, _sir,_" Armand coldly said with a mocking bow that made Lex's nerves tighten. The two had never gotten along, but he had an inkling that their strained conversations would be even worse once Mandila returned, which led him back to square one. What was he going to do about this?

**************

Mandila woke up and blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Lex?"

She turned to find the other side of the bed vacant, and Lex's armor was missing. He'd obviously gone to work, and she had no idea what time it was, for there were no windows through which to gauge the sun's position. Should she leave? She considered doing so, but knowing that it was probably mid-morning, there would be more guards around about now. Patrols had already changed, and men would be coming and going on their lunch breaks. Maybe Lex would come here instead of the Market District today.

With a yawn, Mandila lightly crossed the floor and peered beneath a barely lifted trapdoor, taking in the guards below, many of whom were sleeping, but some were reading in bed or just relaxing. No, she definitely couldn't leave, and she didn't really want to. Of course, she had no idea what facing Lex would be like, and the waterfront would notice her absence, but if this was her last chance to ever be in his room, she decided that indulgence was in order. So she returned to bed and lay there, naked and dozing, only half-covered by the sheet.

The bed smelled like Lex, which made her smile as she recalled how he'd cradled her and kissed away her uncertainties as they'd explored one another. She'd felt wanted and cherished—like he viewed her as a woman instead of a thief, and after he'd allowed her to stay in his quarters while he went to work, she knew that she was forgiven. As far as he was concerned, her slate was wiped clean unless she decided to dirty it, which was more than she could have asked for, but a difficult conundrum all the same. Much of what she decided would depend on him and the aftermath of this brief fairytale encounter.

Hearing someone coming up the ladder, Mandila panicked and wrapped the sheet more tightly around her vulnerable body, knowing that the only explanation that would protect her from being arrested for trespassing was the obvious one for nudity in a man's bed. So she held her breath and waited as the hatch popped open, an armored glove reaching into the room.

"Morning," she greeted with some reserve when Lex's head appeared. His face gave away nothing as he climbed into the room and sealed them into the warm chamber. He looked like he'd had a long morning, and she could imagine why. What they'd done did not make either of their lives easier.

"You're still here," he pointlessly observed.

"I know that I should leave. I figured that you might want me to, but I'd like to pretend that this is real for a little while longer. Just a few more minutes..." She remembered him telling her that they would no longer be friends, and so she shrunk back into the sheets, almost as if she could will him to change his mind if she refused to leave. He simply strode over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, body angled so that he could see her without directly viewing her exposed skin.

"Your friends are looking for you," he stated. "Armand asked me where you are, so I am assuming then that you are still part of his group."

"I was suppose to see him yesterday, but I didn't want to deal with him," Mandila scoffed. "I still don't—not after what he did." Lex glanced at her with that peculiar, compelling stare of his that made her want to please him. Clearly he wanted to know something, and so she braced herself.

"Are you returning to them?" he probed, and Mandila merely stared into his eyes and swallowed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't have many options, and you made it quite clear that you..." She frowned and tried to think of a better way to phrase her thoughts. "Well, you implied that we would go our separate ways unless I cause trouble. But maybe..." The hurt in her voice caused Lex to break their locked gazes.

"Then I've done you an injustice," he confessed. "I've taken advantage of you."

"What?" Mandila asked, shocked. "No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," he firmly countered. "You came to me with hope that the situation might change, but we are on opposing sides of the law. I knew that you were still with the guild and would probably remain with them, but I took you anyway, because I wanted you. Now you have expectations that cannot be fulfilled." He hung his head in a gesture so uncharacteristic of him that Mandila edged closer to wrap arms around him from behind. "I've hurt you again."

"Why can't this happen?" Mandila asked, heartbroken.

"You know why, Mandila." And she did, but she hated to admit it. "I know that your feelings are honest, but I can't trust your hands, and the guard will be watching you. I can't stand for the law and allow a confirmed suspect into my bed at the same time." Mandila released him and wordlessly stood to gather her clothing. "You're angry with me," Lex guessed when she remained silent, and already he could feel his body responding to the sight of her bare torso stretching as she wiggled into her shirt.

"No. I understand," she weakly smiled, now fully dressed and approaching him. "I'm simply sorry that things turned out like this." He stood and towered over her, trying not to loosen his resolve, and she leaned forward to kiss him, her heart not nearly as pained as before, for at least he had forgiven her and granted her special access to his person this once. Perhaps that was the best that would ever exist between them, but she liked to think that his reluctance to withdraw from her lips meant otherwise. "Go. They'll be waiting for you." She nodded and left after a short goodbye, the room already feeling emptier without her.


	19. Chapter 19

I really need to edit this chapter for grammar, but content wise, the story is finished. I just wrote this between unpacking and getting ready for work, so I realize that some words might be misspelled, etc. Please forgive me. I'll post a finely combed chapter when I can, but I am still looking for a new internet company for the new house, so I won't be able to update for a few days after tonight. So to prevent an EXTRA long wait, here it is in a rougher format. Enjoy, and please review. Love to you all!

Chapter 19:

"I can't believe it."

"What?" Lex asked, glancing at the guard beside him. "And don't lean against the wall. Stand straight." The guard did as told while chuckling, pointing down the harbor toward a ship that had just docked. The crew was rushing to roll barrels down a wide gangplank, and there, waiting on the harbor walkway, was Mandila, shirt sleeves rolled up, and hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She accepted the barrels from the crew and helped roll them toward a storage house as the guards looked on, Lex in particular struck by the scene.

"I'll be damned, the loafer got a job," the guard beside him continued to laugh. "Perhaps it's your good influence, sir." Lex inwardly winced, and glared at the man, clearly telling him to shut his trap. Ever since a few of them had seen Mandila leave his room that one day, they'd been teasing him, but sharp looks were usually enough to silence them, and only a few bolder ones now persisted. This offender to his right was one of them, but the man was delighted about Lex having had a visitor since he'd made a bag of gold off of it. From what he'd heard, the man had collected bets from almost ten different guards. By the Nine, he'd been driving them harm in retribution for that.

"It's good to see some of the people here doing honest work," Lex indifferently stated, causing the guard to snort in amusement.

"Really, sir. I don't know why you two aren't friendly anymore. She used to spend every possible moment with you, and now the two of you barely talk." Lex eyed Mandila as she strained under a heavy load, causing a male Nord to laugh at her, the man's billowing guffaws loud enough to draw everyone's attention. Unfortunately for him, Mandila spun and pushed him into the harbor and returned to her work.

"She's a tough one," Lex's companion laughed. "If you don't want her..." Lex's lips pressed tightly together, his annoyance rising.

"Shouldn't you be returning to patrol?" he asked, rather than commenting on the man's insinuation. The guard shrugged, and Lex raised his brows, causing the man to quickly stand at attention. "That's better. Go see if the shipments from yesterday came up correctly. I don't want anymore complaints from that captain."

"Yes, sir," the guard smartly replied before marching off, but Lex saw through his professional act, for the man clearly slowed to talk to Mandila, and to his great annoyance, Mandila appeared to be smiling. He continued to watch the scene, aware that his men had been making passes at her since he'd had her in his chambers, for some were under the impression that she was an easy woman to saddle. After all, they knew that he hadn't charmed or made her promises, and perhaps he'd even paid her, which he'd quickly ridiculed his men for suggesting. Still, he couldn't stop them, for it was all too clear that he had no claim to the elf since that the two hardly interacted anymore.

Gods, but sometimes he couldn't stand seeing her walk about, giving him a brief greeting, and then moving about her business. Their separation had already lasted a month, but it was easier now, for he'd grown back into his isolation, and he didn't need her to defend his attacks on the Grey Fox, but he did miss her smile, which no longer belonged to him. He watched how she had slowly molded back into waterfront life, and how she almost seemed like her old self, but not quite. She wasn't exactly the same, and he wondered who else noticed.

She would joke and laugh with people, but the smile wasn't as genuine as before, and never as wide. Even with Methredhel, she seemed more reserved, for she hadn't caused a single ruckus since returning, and the elf downright avoided Armand. Sometimes, when Lex met her eyes, brown irises glistened with sadness before melting into a dull shine. The energy was weaker, as was she, with her no longer carefree bounciness, and it almost bothered him to see that, but she was a criminal waiting to be hunted, and so she ought to be uneasy. After all, she was constantly watched, and she was a thief, of which he was certain because of her late night disappearances; however, perhaps this new job signaled a change, and maybe...

Lex wanted to be friendlier with her, even to touch her lips, but every time she paused and looked like she wanted to talk, he strode away before she had the chance. He wouldn't allow himself to get any closer to a woman that he might need to arrest and interrogate at any moment, so it was better to distance himself, although he could watch. He could always watch, and that's exactly what he did, so it was with no small surprise that he noted her first day of work and how by the end, she was accosted by Armand and led back to his house.

Lex forced himself to walk away, irritated with his desire to follow the two. He'd been convinced that Mandila would never change, and so he'd made himself stop caring, or so he believed, but moments like this made him question his ability to control himself. With this new job...maybe. He counted the days as they went by, noting that Mandila became less and less exuberant as her work continued. He wondered how long it would last, and decided that at his age, he should perhaps stop waiting for someone who he'd known from the beginning belonged elsewhere. Still, seeing her walk off with Armand ignited something in him that he had to tie down else it affect his work.

_It's none of your business, Lex. A thief isn't your business unless you've got a lead_.

**************

Mandila hated having a regular job, and each day ground her further into the dirt, making her reconsider her decision, and of course, Armand and Methredhel were there to lure her back to the guild. Technically, she'd never left, but she'd stopped doing jobs, and it was no secret that she'd been working as a dock hand. If anything, people merely shook their heads and talked about a waste of talent, and Mandila didn't disagree with them as she worked to the bone for a pittance. It was horrible and time-consuming, and spending her life on a task that she loathed was not her idea of living.

"I have something that you might be interested in," Armand suggested, creeping up behind her as she sat near the water, picking strands of grass free as she thought about her life.

"I said no," she told him for the umpteenth time. When would he stop baiting her?

"Stop acting indignant. You're not happy." No, she wasn't, but she wouldn't outright agree with him—not when he would so smugly use that to his advantage. "You haven't been happy for a long time."

"I've no reason to be happy," Mandila told him.

"You never needed one before," Armand scoffed. "You're pining away."

"I am not pining!" Mandila burst. "Leave Lex out of this. Maybe I just want to feel secure for once. I'm sick of living with an ax over my head." She refused to look at him as she skimmed a small stone across the top of the water.

"Exactly," Armand pointed out. "Lex would be that ax." Mandila sighed and rested her chin on a knee. "Is that the only reason that you've been slowly leaving us?" he pressed. "What do you get out of leaving the guild? Don't tell me that you'll get him, because we both know that it's a lie." Mandila cringed, for she'd been thinking the same thing as of late. She and Lex had returned to how they'd been months ago, when he'd barely acknowledged her, and she'd only stolen peeks at him. The night that they'd spent together felt like a dream, and the more she thought about the incident, the more she realized that both of them had been strung out on emotion and acting impulsive because of the difficulties facing them. That's what he'd meant when he'd mentioned taking advantage of her.

"There's always a chance," Mandila softly whispered.

"No, there's not," Armand said, equally soft. "He's of a different class, different background, and lives in a world with different expectations. You'd never fit in as an officer's wife, and when did he say that he'd marry you?" _Never_. Mandila smiled and stared at the darkening sky. She'd forgotten how late she got off of work.

"We're not getting married," she admitted.

"Then why won't you let him go?" _Maybe I'm starting to_.

"I just want to be friends again," she confessed. "Because that's all that I can hope for."

"You're wasting your life and body away on a man who will never accept you for who you are. Think about that before you refuse anymore jobs." And gods, but Mandila wanted to accept a job, for a strictly regulated life and job was beginning to drive her crazy. Lex was worth it, but was completely changing herself for a man who might have only been hers for one night wise?

"I'd like to be alone, Armand," she said, serious tone only reminding her of how much she'd sunken as she tried to regain Lex's attention. She heard the thief's footsteps leave, and she could tell that he'd spoken to Methredhel when the older Bosmer failed to materialize that night. She sat on the grass for a long time, plucking away and wishing that she'd never seen Lex. No, that was a lie, but what would happen when he found someone else? She saw the prolonged stares that he sent her, and how he sometimes took a step toward her before turning around as if he'd never seen her, so she knew that he thought of her, but sooner or later, he'd lose touch with the collision of chance events that had made them connect in the first place.

"Time's a damn killer," Mandila complained. "Fetching reality." Too bad she couldn't have stayed in their tenderest of moments for eternity. That had been heaven, and she really needed to start watching her mouth, because those sailors were a terrible influence.

**********

Mandila sat on the harbor wall and swung her feet over the water, tossing a few bread crumbs to several ducks as she did so. The sun beat down upon her head, making her think about going for a swim before she remembered where the last swim had led. No, no fun for her, and she'd been struggling to feed herself lately too, but that would end with today's decision. Armand had given her a job, and she hadn't refused, for they could interact without biting each other's head off these days, and some of her bitterness had faded. She certainly couldn't hold a grudge against her sister, and the guild members had been so repentant since her prison visit that she could overlook most of them in general. They'd had nothing personal against her—that was Armand, and if she lost them when Lex had also distanced himself, she'd be left to wallow in loneliness.

"I see that you're not working today." Mandila nearly jumped when she realized that Lex was standing beside her—not looking at her, but out over the harbor, and after a slight tensing, she resumed feeding the ducks, heart fluttering. It seemed that she'd never get rid of her emotions for the man, for even if she'd been clinging to them, she felt as if cool treatment should have deterred her somewhat, but no.

"I quit," she stated, and Lex showed no response. "It wasn't worth the effort."

"You're saying that making an honest living isn't worth the effort?" he mockingly questioned, but Mandila didn't even care, for she was overjoyed that they were talking.

"I'm only interested in an honest living for one reason, sir," she quietly replied. For a second, she was sure that a flash of guilt crossed his face, but then he was again as stoic as ever.

"That's why you took the job?" he asked.

"Yes." But he hadn't shown any change with her decision, and she didn't need to say it, because he already knew that a lack of encouragement had made her lose interest.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I won't make you chase me, sir. I promise." Her eyes glazed over, and she rolled bread crumbs about her fingers, Lex watching from the corner of his vision. "I do miss you, Captain Lex, and if I go, I won't forget you." He breathed deeply and rested hands against the harbor wall.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I haven't decided. I don't even know if I am going, but I don't want to stay here. This...is much harder than I expected—not keeping my nose clean, but...other things. Armand, being a suspect, you..." Lex straightened and tried to appear solid and callous as she spoke, but his persistence in talking to her told her everything that she needed to hear. Unfortunately, a fond longing wasn't enough without action, and she'd been considering making an exit from the waterfront since his absence had taken its toll on her.

"Is Armand giving you problems?" Lex asked. "Because the guard is at your service."

"If you want to help me, sir," Mandila sighed. "It's not Armand that I need taken care of." She opened her palm and let the remaining bread crumbs roll from her grasp, the little white chunks launching from her fingertips as she held her breath and waited for Lex's response.

"Speak more plainly, citizen, or I can't be of assistance," Lex requested, although his authoritative tone was replaced by something much meeker.

"Captain, I tried," Mandila said, voice slightly quivering. "I tried, but you don't seem to care. Is it because I'm not of the right background? Because I'm poor and would never fit into your lifestyle? I wish that I could be like you and just stop caring so much." She looked up, and found herself facing a visage that carried every line of stress that she could imagine, and his eyes—usually shining with fervor and purpose—were without their light as she almost reached for him.

"Mandila," Lex began, and it was the first that she'd heard her name from his lips since that night. "You know that I..."

"Sir!" a shout interrupted. "We've got a situation over here." Lex lurched in that direction with only a brief glance backward at Mandila.

"There's no reason to leave," he tried to assure. "Stay where you can be protected." So he doesn't only watch me to make sure that I'm not breaking the law, she inwardly smiled. Could she actually leave this place, and him? It was cruel to toss her hope if his feelings weren't strong enough to back it up, but perhaps she would check. Yes, she'd look for evidence more closely now, and so she waited for the next day, keeping the guild satisfied as she carefully skirted any official attention. It was a fairly easy task since Armand was unnaturally preoccupied with something that he refused to talk about, and even Methredhel seemed to be in on it. Whatever it was, Mandila was glad it kept jobs scarce and their pressure scarcer. Now, she just needed the right moment to strike...

************

Mandila stood in the shadows of a doorway as she watched the city's entrance to the waterfront. Crouching in her hidden location, she had a clear view of Lex when he entered the city, torch casting his features into sharp relief as he moved down the street. Each step brought him closer, and Mandila began to feel jittery, for she could imagine this going very wrong. What if he jerked out of her grasp and dropped the torch on her head in the process? She tried not to think about as he drew even with her, and then continued onward.

"Captain?" she called, and the reaction was instantaneous. He spun and reached for his sword, but the action quickly halted when he realized who stood before him. Mandila moved into the torchlight, standing no more than two feet from him, and peered upward into his face. "Is there trouble, ma'am?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Mandila quickly asked.

"Yes," he affirmed. "If Armand so much as touches you, I could..."

"Not that," Mandila interrupted, correcting him. "Did you mean that you want me to stay?"

"I never said that," Lex frowned, and he didn't move when Mandila stepped closer.

"But that's what I heard," she whispered, and her close proximity made both of their bodies want attention. "Captain..." She leaned up and kissed him, feeling his lips open to meet hers as his stronger force pressed into her. Gods, but this is what she wanted—to be held and loved by him, and his desire to have her was still there. He did care, and he did want more than what they currently had. She smiled as he pulled away from her, one hand reaching out to hold her shoulder so that she could get no closer.

"You shouldn't be out so late," he told her, words barely audible in the evening air. "Go home, Mandila. This isn't the time or place." She lifted a hand and gave his arm a small squeeze before she turned and sprinted into the dark, happier than she'd been in a long time. She felt like singing at the top of her lungs, and then running into the guard tower and telling everyone that the captain still liked her, and that she loved him. Of course, poor Lex would die of mortification, but that would be a sight to see too.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she nearly screeched, and while she believed herself to be alone, a lone figure shadowed her in the darkness, having watched the entire scene. He moved quickly, keeping pace with her and as she bounced down the pathway to the waterfront, the way deserted at this late hour. Only the elf and her stalker occupied it, but there would be a few people loitering on the harbor, and that would not do at all, for the stalker needed a private audience. With silent stealth, and overcame Mandila and stepped into her line of sight, his black cloak concealing every inch of his body, and giving the elf reason to pause.

"Hello?" she called, testing his intentions as she stood her ground and moved her hand toward her belt where a small dagger was hidden. The cloaked figure merely raised hands to show that he was weaponless, and surprised her with a small laugh.

"So it's true," he mused, voice unfamiliar to Mandila. "A thief has fallen for Captain Lex, the bane of the guild's existence."

"Who are you?" Mandila defensively asked, and the figure threw back the cowl of his cloak, revealing a gray mask that even in the night struck Mandila with awe. "It's you," she gasped.

"Yes, and I've been watching you for some time," came the enigmatic reply. "I mean no harm, young Bosmer, but Armand showed considerable concern for your activities, and rumors of your love affair have reached ears throughout the guild." Mandila slightly bowed her head in respect as she viewed the master of her guild, wondering what his intentions were, for he did not sound angry or even annoyed with her. Instead, he sounded rather kind and considerate, very well spoken, like a gentleman.

"What do you want from me, sir?" she ventured.

"Armand seems to think that you need a lecture." Damn. "But, I on the other hand, have other ideas. You've fallen for our enemy, but you are right when you defend him as a good man, because he is. And he's very skilled and protective—strict in his duties to the point of needing a swift kick to the backside. Yes, he's a nuisance, but a very decent man in general, and for those qualities, I have found a perfect task to occupy him."

"You're not going to do anything to him, are you?" Mandila burst, daring to glare at her superior.

"No, nothing bad like that," the Grey Fox assured. "I merely wish to keep him out of our hair, and in doing so, I will also help the person whom I love." What? "No need to look so surprised. Why do you think that I am not angry with you? Love is a funny thing, and people have been telling my wife for ages that she should not be with me. She's never listened, thank the gods, and love would be weak indeed if you turned your back on our beloved captain just because someone like Armand told you to."

"So you…approve?" Mandila asked, stunned, and her confounded expression made the mysterious man before her chuckle.

"No. I think that Lex is far too serious for someone like you, but maybe you could help him...enlighten him to her shortcomings." Was he mocking her? Mandila couldn't tell as the figure came closer, arms folded behind his back as he strolled. "You are good for him. He just doesn't know it, but there is the matter of the guild. I can't have a thief who struggles between two loyalties. Twisted allegiances can destroy relationships, as I am finally learning…" His voice trailed off, sounding distant and wistful for a moment before returning to business. "So I must insist that you resign from your post, Bosmer. It's not punishment, but I think that what you need is not with us."

"But I've already tried life without the guild," Mandila sighed. "It's just not the same."

"You have to make a decision, but perhaps a change of scenery would help."

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "I was thinking of leaving, but Lex is here, and…"

"Oh, he won't be for long," the Grey Fox laughed. "Go to Anvil." Was he crazy? Mandila looked at the man like he might be, but he only cocked his head to the side and nodded for emphasis. "You'll find what you want in Anvil. Your love is taking a one-way trip." And with that, the Fox vanished into the night, moving with such speed and expertise that Mandila had a difficult time tracing his movements, and before long, she was again alone.

"Anvil," she mused, solemn before breaking out into a grin. The future was looking bright.

**************

He knew who was responsible for this, but he was powerless to prevent his transfer, and so Captain Lex sat in his new office, looking over his new orders. Admittedly, he was being paid handsomely, and the position was of equal authority to what he'd previously possessed, but Anvil wasn't the waterfront, and there was no Grey Fox. Damn, but the bastard had successfully removed him from the equation, and who would stop the Thieves' Guild now? No one. The Imperial city would likely be ransacked by the fetching criminals, and he wouldn't be there to stop it.

"How's the new job, sir?" one of his new subordinates asked. Lex looked up from the paper in his hands and tried not to glare. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of these men right now, especially since they reminded him of what he'd lost. Gods, but had he even seen something remotely dangerous since arriving here two days ago? There was nothing worth his talent, and the idea that the countess needed protected was laughable, but these were his orders, and he would respect them. Perhaps once he did some digging, he find trails of crime that needed stamped out. By the nine, he needed something engaging to occupy himself.

"I'm still settling in," Lex told the guard, returning to his paperwork so that the man knew not to bother him, and it worked. Alone, Lex leaned back and sighed, wondering how he'd finally been bested by thieves. Of course, he hadn't given up, for he would make inquires and see if he couldn't return to his old post, but if his attempts failed, he would make the best of his situation. That he'd been firm about, and perhaps it was pleasant to see such an orderly town for once. It would give him time to forget things that he'd found impossible to ignore while on the waterfront.

"Damned elf," he sighed. Where had she gone? She'd disappeared almost two weeks ago, and he hadn't seen her again. She hadn't even said goodbye, but he hadn't been particularly worthy of one. Surely she understood his dilemma? Yes, he was certain that she had, and after that kiss, he'd thought that perhaps she knew he still thought of her in ways that he shouldn't. Had that been her goodbye?

Stop thinking about her!

Lex roughly stood and marched outside for some fresh air. He needed to accustom himself with the area and learn its nooks and crannies for future exploitation during cases. There was plenty to keep him busy, so there was no excuse to dwell on a woman who'd he likely never see again. But still…Lex noted a guard hurrying over to him, and tried not to roll his eyes. What was it this time? Perhaps a cat had gotten stuck in a chimney. He'd already dealt with one of those.

"There's a problem sir," the guard bellowed. "This woman won't let us search her bags, and we're certain that they're not hers. She's too poor to own so much stuff."

"Lead the way," Lex ordered, relived to have work. So he followed the younger guard, his mind wandering back toward the capitol as he observed the much more open and less busy Anvil. It wasn't anything like the city from where he hailed, for the streets were less organized, and the houses detached with fewer beggars hiding between them. He couldn't help but make comparisons, and doing so brought his mind back to Mandila. If she returned to the city and couldn't find him, would she notice his absence? Surely her affections could not survive indefinite time and space, and the thought bothered him even though he fought such a reaction.

I would have liked to kiss her just once more.

"Too late now," he breathed.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Nothing. Keep going." The guard told him that they were almost there, but Lex wasn't listening. If he'd shown Mandila the care that he'd felt but concealed, maybe she would have kept the job. Given time, she'd have lost her suspect status, and then they could have been together, the idea of which had grown to appeal to him. Yes, he regretted neglecting her after this sexual encounter, but he'd been off-balance, and she hadn't left the guild. Then, when she did, he'd held back, unsure of whether or not her feelings for him remained.

Then she kissed you, and she left.

Obviously she no longer wanted anything to do with him—right when he'd begun to see how much he wanted her in his life. Every day that she'd walked by him without a taunt or laugh, he'd felt it. There was no one comparable on the waterfront, and certainly no one in Anvil.

"There she is, sir," the guard announced, and Lex's voice caught in his throat.

"There you are!" a very happy Bosmer beamed. "I was hoping you'd come, captain." Lex stood rooted in place, his eyes sweeping over Mandila as she shot him a toothy grin that he hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"Mandila," he breathed, not really believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" So they were back to their usual banter, and it felt so natural.

"I've been transferred." Mandila didn't look surprised in the least. Did she know…?

"Citizen," he began, eyeing the two huge bags that Mandila carried in either hand.

"Sir," she returned.

"What's in the bags?"

"Oh, these?" Yes, those, elf. Mandila lifted them with an innocent expression, holding them out toward him. "Since I've renounced my old ways, I needed one last hurrah."

"You mean that you left them?" Lex asked, wanting to hear an affirmative response. If she'd left the guild, and she since she was here, where no one knew her to be guilty, it would be permissible to…to what? Lex didn't dare answer that question as he took the bags from Mandila, curious despite his foreboding.

"I left," she promised him. "But I picked those up for you before I did." Lex opened the bags and found himself looking at his old armor, perfectly polished, and carried here from the Imperial city for him. So she did know.

"So now you belong to no one elf," he mused.

"Oh, I've belonged to someone for a very long time," Mandila countered leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "And I've really been missing him." Lex looked into her brown eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Maybe later that night, he would.

"Are you saying that you still want this?" he questioned, unsure, and she nodded. "How long are you staying here?"

"As long as I'm wanted. So what do you say, captain?" He moved his head toward, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of a kiss that never came. He swiveled his head at the last moment and brought his mouth to her ear, a smile tickling the corners of his mouth.

"I say that you'd better prepare to pay for taking this armor," he intoned, causing Mandila to giggle.

"You'll have to catch me first then," she replied.

"I plan to, elf." He stood back and shouldered the armor, planning to send it back to the city as soon as possible since it was no longer his. "Behave yourself, Mandila. I have other duties to see to today."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll be in your room when you're done." Lex nearly choked when the other guards present looked to him in question. He'd nearly forgotten that they were there.

"Back to work—all of you!" he ordered, watching as Mandila strolled away, a happy tune on her lips. She was back, and she was still his. The thought almost made him smile as he walked away, annoyed that he had to deal with this armor but touched all the same. Maybe staying in Anvil wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**************

"Oh, don't they make a fine couple?" the countess asked, having watched the scene from her bedroom window. "I do believe that the captain and that girl have some history. I've never seen him looking so warm before, have you dear?" The count grunted from where he sat near the door, feet propped up on a table.

"She'll give him a run for his money," he replied, a smile creeping up his face. "Let's hope that he doesn't let her go this time. Lex can be a fetching idiot."

"Language!" the countess chided. "Dear, I don't know what you have against the captain, and what do you mean, 'this time'?"

"It's a long story, my dear. Suffice it to say that those two couldn't stay away from each other if they wanted to. I'm quite pleased with how everything's turned out, actually. Good for them." The countess smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of her husband's nose.

"Love is an odd thing, isn't it, dear?" she teased.

"Very odd indeed," he agreed. "But wonderful all the same. Sometimes it just takes time for both sides to realize how much they mean to one another. One of my own and a watch captain—who'd have thought it?"


End file.
